Tripping The Prom Queen
by starryeyed68
Summary: Queen Bee Rosalie Hale decides one day to dump her best friend, Bella Swan.  With the help of new student, Alice Brandon, Bella decides to seek revenge... A fun little tale of friendship, frenemies, getting even, and finding true love!
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

Tripping The Prom Queen

Author's Note: Well, here I am! Another day, another story. Actually, I wish it was that simple! This particular story has been very hard for me to write, as it is based on certain real-life events that have been difficult for me to deal with. I now know that some people never grow up, never change and sadly, still remain the same vicious, insecure beings they were in high school. Sad, but true!

The good news is that this story is different. In this story, people actually get what they deserve… eventually! It's a fun little tale of friendship, frenemies, loyalty, revenge… and true love!

This story is dedicated to anyone who has ever been hurt, betrayed or deserted by someone you thought was a close friend… Sadly, I think that's just about everyone.

Just know that you are not alone!

Oh, and since this a new story… I don't own "Twilight" or any of its elements. Although, like the talented Stephenie Meyer, this story also began with a dream…

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

In the state of Washington, lies a small town called Forks. It's only distinctive feature is its ordinariness. Nothing characterizes it as different from hundreds of others located across the country. Local legends do assert that vampires once… and possibly still… live here. However, those stories have no factual basis. The town's only remotely unusual trait is an abnormal amount of overcast days and rainfall.

It was on just such a morning in mid-September that Bella Swan left for school. As usual, her father departed first, heading for his job as Forks' police chief. Charlie Swan had offered his daughter a ride, but she declined, choosing instead to ride with her best friend, Rosalie Hale.

On the surface, Bella and Rosalie constituted an incongruous pair. Rosalie was statuesque, with perfectly waved blonde hair, cerulean eyes and timeless beauty. She was popular, extremely outspoken, and the newly elected captain of the cheerleading squad. In contrast, Bella felt extremely ordinary with brown hair and eyes, and a slender, but not curvaceous form. Shy and clumsy, she was perfectly content to bask in the golden glow of her best friend. Their relationship had been that way since Bella moved to Forks at the age of ten.

Bella stood outside that morning, shivering and watching the sky darken from pearl gray to an increasingly ominous granite. Minutes passed quickly, with no sign of Rosalie. This was not unusual. Rosalie was often late, smugly believing

"_They'll wait for me! I'm worth it."_

"_I'll call her."_ Bella thought now, sliding her aging cell phone from her bag.

Rosalie did not answer.

"_I hope she's ok." _ Bella thought. It was silly to worry too much. Rosalie was always late, and once or twice, had even forgotten to pick her up at all. Still, she grew increasingly uneasy and tried desperately to shake it off. Finally, as worried about the weather as the time, Bella jumped into her red truck and drove carefully towards Fork's high school.

Though upset about her friend's neglect, she was more relieved to spot Rosalie's slick silver convertible BMW already in the parking lot. It was already very late by the time Bella arrived. She had just enough time to hurl her coat and books into her locker and rush off to her first period English class, which she shared with Rosalie and several of their friends.

Fork's new head cheerleader was already seated at her desk near the back, several rows away from Bella's own. As always, she was surrounded by an entourage of admirers, including her fellow cheerleaders, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and the new girl, Victoria Smith.

Bella took a few tentative steps in their direction. Rosalie did not meet her eyes. In fact, she appeared to not even see her. Before she could move any closer, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Reluctantly, Bella slid into her own seat. She listened to the droning voice of their English teacher, Mr. Mason. Normally, this was her favorite class and they were reading one of her favorite books, Wuthering Heights. Yet today, she couldn't concentrate and eagerly anticipated the end of that period.

The piercing clang of the bell was a welcome sound.

"_Finally!"_ Bella thought.

She desperately needed to talk to Rosalie. She had no idea what was wrong, or even what could be. Bella couldn't think of anything she might have done to upset her friend, but with Rosalie, that wasn't always obvious. She was puzzled, but not overly concerned.

"_We always work it out in the end. I just apologize and she's happy…"_

The morning continued in the same fashion. Bella tried to approach Rosalie in the halls and in the one other class they shared, third-period Biology. However, everywhere, Jessica, Lauren, and especially Victoria surrounded her, forming an impermeable wall.

Bella could only hope she would have more success at lunch. Following mobs of carefree, cheerfully chatting students, she hurried to the cafeteria. Her appetite non-existent, she skipped the food line. Completely preoccupied, the noise and chaos of the room went unregistered. Something was clearly going on and she was determined to finally find out what it was.

Bravely, she approached the largest table, the one right in the center of the cafeteria. It was where Rosalie always sat… and where Bella had sat right next to her, every day before today.

Victoria stepped right in front of her. Lauren and Jessica flanked Victoria on either side, completely blocking Bella's path. Rosalie was several feet away, completely obscured from her view.

Bella opened her mouth, but the flaming venom of Victoria's eyes instantly silenced her. In contrast, Rosalie's eyes were cool and detached, as if she wasn't there at all.

Victoria glared at Bella, sneering

"There's no room at this table."


	2. Chapter 2: Echoes

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 2: Echoes

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the delay… I had two choices for this chapter and couldn't make up my mind!

I'm glad to see so many people reading… and enjoying this story (especially with so many others to choose from!). Special thanks to rosecullen09, TwilightOfTheNewMoonEclipse, and Werewolvesgirl for reviewing and also to all of you who put this story on "alert" or "favorite" status. I'd love to hear from more of you as the action unfolds… and unfold it will! And in case anyone's wondering… all our favorite guys will enter the picture soon… one in the very next chapter (I've already got parts of it… and the fourth chapter written, so it shouldn't take long!)

Oh, one more disclaimer… "Tripping The Prom Queen" is actually a real, non-fiction book written by Susan Shapiro Barasch. It is a psychology/women's studies text. Again, no copyright infringement is intended.

Update; 12/15/2010: It has also been brought to my attention that the scene at the end of the chapter with Alice's sweater resembles a scene from the book "Please Don't Laugh at Me" by Jody Blanco. While the scenes are similar, they are not identical. This is most definitely an original work! But, in case anyone has any doubts, again no copyright infringement is intended!

Chapter 2: Echoes

Bella's stomach twisted as she stared at the evil trinity of cheerleaders in front of her.

"_This can't be happening" _she thought desperately. _"What did I do?"_

Awkward, silent moments passed as Bella remained frozen on the spot, unable to move forward, or retreat. Most of the other students stared, fascinated by all the juicy, delicious drama now unfolding before them.

Finally, Victoria shattered the silence.

"Exactly what part of "go away!" is too hard for you to understand!"

"Just stand there like an idiot! Like you always do"

Bella ignored her. Her brown eyes now demanded and obtained contact with those of the girl she knew had caused all this, though Rosalie had yet to emit a single word.

"Rosalie…"

"Don't be a baby, Bella." Rose finally said, dismissing her.

Knowing there was nothing else to say, Bella turned and began walking away. She had only ventured a few feet, when something sharp struck her right ankle. She lost her balance and flew through the air, finally landing flat on her stomach.

Laughter erupted all around her. Ungracefully, she struggled to her feet. Her ankle throbbed and Bella knew from experience that she had probably sprained it again.

She looked up and saw James Moore, one of the school's star football players looming over her.

"You really should be more careful." he smirked. "You might trip over something."

"Yeah, like her own two feet!" another, unidentified male sneered.

However, Bella knew that this time, her fall was no accident. Limping noticeably, she struggled out of the cafeteria. Without bothering to retrieve her belongings from her locker, or get excused from classes, Bella hobbled towards the sanctuary of her old truck. Seconds later, she was speeding away from Forks High School, as fast as the antique vehicle could take her. The horrible events of the day reverberated relentlessly in her mind.

"_Everyone saw that… Everyone was laughing!"_

However, these perceptions proved inaccurate. One person sitting alone in the rear of the cafeteria was not amused at all. Her obsidian eyes darkened still further as she witnessed Bella's humiliation. She had attended many schools and seen this type of scene unfold far too many times.

"_Always the same bullshit!"_

Often, she herself had been victimized. She closed her eyes, as the torrent of agonizing memories crashed down.

_Sixth grade… We had just come back from Christmas break. Gym class was over and everyone was heading back to the locker room._

_Kat and Dara, the two most popular girls in the grade came up to me. I was so excited! They had never spoken to me before. It would be sooo cool to be friends with them!_

"_Hi!" I smiled happily._

"_Where's your pretty new sweater?" Kat asked._

"_In my locker. Why?"_

"_Are you sure?" _

_I opened my locker. The beautiful and expensive new cashmere cardigan my mother gave me for Christmas was missing._

"_What did you do with it?"_

"_Screw you!" they chorused, running away._

_I looked everywhere for my sweater, finally finding it. It was under a radiator, crumpled into a dusty, wooly ball. On top of it were several open Coke cans, dripping dark brown sugary liquid onto the delicate white fabric._

_The sweater was ruined._

_Ruined… _this girl thought again, her thoughts returning to the present. _It's what these people do. They ruin lives._

She never found it easier to watch it happen to someone else. Especially when that someone was completely innocent, as Bella seemed to be.

"_Just once!"_ she thought now. _"Just once, I'd like to see those people get what's coming to them!"_

Suddenly, she smiled.

"_Not this time!" _she thought triumphantly. _"We could do it! Together!"_

Of course, Bella would have to agree to her twisted little scheme.

"_But she will!"_

No one ever said "no" to Alice Brandon.


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday, Pt 1

Tripping The Prom Queen

Author's Note: Finally! Here's chapter 3. And a really looong one too!

Special thanks as always to those who reviewed: itsjadee, RoseCullen09, madtwilighter and werewolvesgirl. Please keep the comments coming… we are about to head into some interesting territory now… and it really inspires and helps me to know what you all think!

Chapter 3: Birthday, Part 1

The rain continued uninhibited for the next three days. The weather, combined with her sprained ankle provided Bella with a foolproof excuse to isolate herself at home. As usual, Charlie was oblivious and easily accepted Bella's claim that she was in far too much pain to walk.

"Sure, kid" he easily agreed. "Rosalie will bring you your homework."

_Yeah, right! _Bella thought sarcastically.

Missing school work comprised the least of her concerns. Bella had tried to make things right with Rosalie, which was proving impossible to do since she had absolutely no idea what the problem was, let alone how to fix it. She phoned her several times, but Rose never answered.

_She knows it's me. She has caller ID!_

Bella then switched tactics. She snuck Charlie's phone one night and used it to make the call. Her heart leapt hopefully when she heard Rosalie's familiar ring tone, Lady Gaga's "Poker Face", and then heard her even more familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Rose, hi! It's…"

Click!

Their connection broke. Bella sat motionlessly, listening to the dial tone and plotting her next move.

Determined, she walked upstairs to her room and booted up her computer. She tapped her fingers impatiently as it wheezed to life. Finally, her email program activated. Bella sat for almost an hour, carefully choosing her words for this most important message.

To: QueenBeeRosalie

From: SwansSong

Subject: ?

Rosalie, I know you're mad at me. I don't know why. You won't talk to me or return my phone calls. I'm really hoping that you'll answer this email, because I'd like to work this out. We've been friends for a long time. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you.

If I did anything to upset you, I'm really sorry.

Can't we please talk this out? Please call me.

Bella

However, this email, like the phone calls went unreturned. Bella knew then that it was time to give up. Rosalie had clearly moved on.

_I need to do the same thing._

After two days at home, Bella knew she needed to get back to school. With trepidation, she set out, unsure of what her reception would now be, or what she would find there.

Arriving at Forks' High, she sunk down in her seat in English class, pointedly avoiding looking at Rosalie or her cheerleader posse.

_Maybe they'll just ignore me…_

However, Victoria approached her.

"Hey, Bella!" she taunted. "I heard those phone messages you left for Rosalie. Read the email too! You're an even bigger loser than we thought! Desperate, much!"

Bella did not respond.

_I can't stop her. If I say anything, it will only get worse! When is class gonna start?_

"Why not just take out a personal ad!" Victoria continued mockingly. "Pathetic female seeks companionship! Maybe you could pay someone to be your friend!"

"Oh, wait. You can't. You're too poor!"

Victoria had drawn blood. Bella's face reddened and she finally snapped.

_That's it! It's on!_

Bella jumped up, prepared to lunge at Victoria. Before she could move, the bell clanged and their teacher, Mr. Mason strolled in.

"Good morning, everyone." he said casually, noticing Bella and Victoria eyeing each other murderously.

"Ladies, is there a problem here?"

"No, sir. Not at all!" Victoria oozed, flashing her professionally whitened teeth.

"No" Bella echoed, far less convincingly.

"Then take your seats."

Bella's day proved endless. While she managed to avoid any more confrontations with Rosalie's clique, she felt lonely and extremely self-conscious.

"_People are talking about me. They are staring at me everywhere I go! They're laughing."_

"_It's in my head. Right!"_

However, she couldn't be sure of that. The next day, Friday, passed in the same manner. For the first time ever, Bella was actually glad to be heading towards the gym. While she hated it, physical education was her last class of the week, and she couldn't wait for it to be over.

_The perfect ending for a lousy week!_

Today's class was better than usual. Bella told the teacher that her ankle still bothered her and she was excused. Sitting up in the bleachers, she opened a book… and counted the minutes.

_Another half-hour and I'm outta here!_

However, her relief soon turned to bitterness as she contemplated her weekend.

"_Tomorrow is… We were going to…"_

"_Whatever! It doesn't matter! I would have hated it, anyway! I always do!"_

Her ruminations continued along those lines until the period- and the day- ended. The other students burst out of the school, quickly vacating it. Bella lagged behind. Her red truck was the only vehicle remaining in the parking lot. As she approached it, she quickly noted something strange. Scratches marred its body.

_What the…Someone keyed my truck!_

Bella carefully examined every inch of the vehicle and found even more damage.

_Four flat tires… someone let the air out!_

Furious, she whipped out her cell phone to dial the local garage.

"No service! Great!" she yelled.

"Can I help you" a melodic voice sang out.

Bella turned. Right in front of her, stood a girl who had seemingly materialized out of thin air. She was a tiny sprite, no more than five feet tall. Her short spiky black hair exploded in all directions, haloing and contrasting with her elfin face. However, that face conveyed genuine concern.

She held out a shinny silver phone.

"You can use this. If you want."

"Thanks" Bella said, reaching for it.

"Bad week, huh?"

"The worst!" Bella replied, surprising herself. She usually was shy and very private, not one to vocalize her emotions, especially to total strangers.

Her eyes locked on the other girl's, who smiled

"You're Bella Swan, aren't you?" she asked. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon. I'm in your English, History and Advanced Biology classes."

"Yes." Bella's responded politely. She had never noticed Alice before and now wondered why.

_She's not someone you could overlook._

"I just moved here from Seattle." Alice explained, anticipating Bella's question.

"Oh." she replied uncomfortably, not sure what to say next.

Alice easily smoothed over the awkwardness.

"Are you going to call someone?"

"Unless you've got four tires… and know how to put them on?"

"No way!" Alice laughed. "I prefer to have those things done for me. Preferably by hot guys!"

"Well, I don't see any of those around!'

"Too bad!" Alice pouted and both girls laughed.

Bella phoned the local garage and explained the situation.

"We'll be there in five minutes" the man at the other end responded

_I know that voice…but can't place it… Who it it?_

"Great" Bella said, ending the call.

"Great!" she repeated, now angrily.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"This is going to cost a fortune!"

"Don't worry." the other girl said soothingly. "I know things are going to work out!"

"How can you know that?" Bella snapped. "Can you see the future?"

"Maybe…" Alice smiled mysteriously. "And I know something else. I know we are going to be great friends."

"Maybe…" Bella's voice drifted off, as she struggled with conflicting emotions.

_That would be nice… I'm definitely friend-challenged right now! But who is this girl? Can I really trust her? Can I trust anyone?_

_Why would she even want to be my friend? I'm such a reject… Such a mess right now._

Alice stood beside her silently, not intruding on Bella's thoughts. She sensed what was going on in her mind right now, not because of any precognition of her own, but from deciphering the looks on Bella's face.

A horn blared, shattering the silence and demanding their immediate attention. A black tow-truck, clearly a few years old, but in pristine condition then pulled up next to them. Its' window slid down and a black-haired boy stuck his head out.

"Hey, Bells!"

"Jacob?"

"Took you long enough to recognize me." he teased, smoothly jumping out of the vehicle.

"I didn't know you worked at the garage." Bella answered apologetically.

"Just started there this summer." Jacob said. "Lucky for you!"

"I guess it's been a while since we talked, huh?"

"Yes" Bella watched as he rolled the new tires off the tow truck and began working on her own.

"_We haven't really talked for years… Not since I was 13. He's certainly changed…"_

Alice was openly ogling Jacob. His bronzed muscles flexed as he removed the damaged tires and put on the new ones.

"Hot!" Alice whispered.

"Looks like you got your wish." Bella replied

"Who is he?"

"Alice this is Jacob Black." Bella introduced. "Jacob, this is Alice Brandon."

"How do you two know each other?" Alice asked.

"Our fathers are good friends." Bella replied, then turned to Jacob.

"But I haven't seen you in how long?"

"A while…" he replied, fighting the anger that threatened to creep into his voice. He knew exactly how long it had been. Casually, he lifted his shirt and wiped his glistening face, revealing perfect washboard abs.

"I guess you've been busy with those friends of yours." Jacob continued wistfully. "That blonde one. What was her name?"

"You know her name."

"Barbie?"

"Rosalie!" Bella snorted.

"There's a difference?" Jake asked scornfully, and returned to his work.

"They don't get along, do they?" Alice stated the obvious.

"No" Bella answered, drifting back in time to when Jake and Rosalie met.

_Bella stood in front of her full- length mirror. Nervously, she picked the lint of her new midnight blue sweater, willing her heart to stop pounding. The sweater, and the matching skirt she wore were birthday gifts from her father, but selected by Rosalie._

"_It's about time you looked like a girl!" Rosalie said bluntly, watching Bella open the packages on the morning of her thirteenth birthday._

_As pretty as the outfit was, Bella still felt very uncomfortable. Rosalie insisted that she wear it now, for the party that had also been her best friend's idea._

"_Just a few people. Strictly A-list!" Rosalie cajoled._

_As always, Rosalie persuaded her. Now the guests were arriving at Bella's house. After giving her a brief, perfunctory birthday greeting, they headed into the living room where music pulsated invitingly. When Bella finally entered the room, couples had already paired off and were dancing. She sat on the comfy maroon couch, content to watch as Rose danced with her new crush, Emmett McCarty. He was their school's star athlete and easily the most popular boy in their class._

_Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang again._

"_Who the hell is that?" Rosalie demanded. "Everyone we invited is already here."_

_Everyone you invited… Bella thought, hurrying to let the last guest in._

"_Happy Birthday, Bells!" an energetic voice called._

"_Jacob!" Bella squealed, hugging her childhood friend. "I'm so glad you're here!"_

"_I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Jacob proclaimed. "So, where's this party?"_

"_In here"_

_Heads turned as Bella led Jacob into the living room. One by one, the other kids stopped dancing to stare at this new arrival._

"_Who's your friend, Bella?" Rosalie asked icily._

"_Jacob Black. Jake, this is Rosalie Hale."_

_Bella had been looking forward to having her two best friends finally meet. A native American, Jacob did not attend their school, but the one on the Quileute reservation where he lived._

"_I've seen you around Forks." he said warmly to Rose._

"_I've never noticed you." she replied with her trademark candor._

"_Jacob's father is my father's best friend." Bella explained._

"_I see."_

"_Hey, Bella!" Lauren Mallory, who rarely deigned to notice Bella, now asked "Is this your boyfriend?"  
_

"_No" Bella said, blushing._

"_Of course he isn't!" Rosalie immediately defended her._

_Thanks! Bella thought gratefully. _

_However, her relief was short-lived._

"_Bella would never date him!" Rose asserted confidently. "Just look at him! What a dog!"_

_The other guests all started laughing. Bella looked at Jacob. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. She noted the long stringy dark hair, and the way his slightly too-small and shabby clothes hung on his skinny body._

"_Yeah!" Lauren agreed, never missing an opportunity to suck up to Rose… especially if it meant putting someone else down._

"_Come on! Let's dance!" Rose said._

_She turned up the music and pulled a willing Emmett back onto the makeshift dance floor. Everyone but Bella and Jacob followed her. The pair drifted out to the front porch, not knowing what to say to each other._

"_I'm sorry…" Bella finally stammered, knowing her words were woefully inadequate._

"_It wasn't you." Jacob said._

"_No, but…"_

_I didn't stop her… I couldn't! she thought guiltily._

"_Your friend is just a total bitch!" Jacob exploded, struggling to contain himself._

"_Rose isn't like that!" Bella replied defensively._

"_No? How else do you explain this?"_

"_I…"_

"_Bella, I get it!" Jacob said with finality. "Even if you don't!"_

"_It's better if I just go now."_

"_You don't have to leave." Bella protested weakly._

"_Yes, I do." he said stiffly. "See you around."_

_She watched in disbelief as he jumped on his bike and drove off._

_We haven't really talked since then. We never discussed it. _Bella thought now, refocusing on the present.

_Things sure have changed…_

His once long unkempt hair was now shorn and perfectly framed his face. His emaciated body was now perfectly chiseled.

_He's… sort of beautiful._

Alice certainly seemed to think so. Her appreciation was obvious, as she just watched him, silent, but wide-eyed.

Jacob appeared oblivious to the female admiration. He quickly finished his work on the truck.

"All done, Bells!"

"How much?"

"$200. Just to cover the tires. The labor is free."

"Jacob, I can't let you do that."

"Sure you can." he replied easily. "Consider it a birthday present."

"Oh, is it your birthday, Bella?" Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"No" Bella blushed.

"Tomorrow. September 13th" Jacob informed.

"Jacob!" the birthday girl protested.

"See you later!" he called out innocently, jumping back into his truck and speeding away.

"So hot!" Alice squealed.

"I guess…" Bella replied, feeling shy again.

"I've got to go."

"I'll see you later!" Alice called out cheerfully, as the other girl drove away.

_Yes. You definitely will see me later._

The perfect plan crystallized in Alice's head. Like all of her ideas, it would not be denied.

_Tomorrow night! We'll begin..._


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday, Pt 2

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 4: Birthday, Pt. 2

Author's note: Wow! What an explosion of love on the last chapter! I guess hot Jacob does it every time!

(For all you Team Edward fans, don't worry! We see a little of him in this chapter… and a LOT in the next!)

I hope everyone loves this chapter just as much! Please keep the comments coming! They put smiles on my face!

Thanks to all the reviewers: RoseCullen, angeline95, MadTwilighter, Cullengirl10,EsmeAliceRose, itsjadee, Sarcasm110011, and IKNOWIMWEIRD!

Oh, I added something to Chapter 2, just a little bit of backstory about Alice. You may want to go back and check it out!

Chapter 4: Birthday, Pt. 2

Bella curled up in a ball on the couch, in front of the TV. While it was on, she wasn't even sure what program currently played. She just welcomed the background noise, which comforted her, even if it didn't assuage her loneliness.

_Happy freaking birthday to me! __Just five more hours and its over!_

Her eyes drifted to the table across the room. In a litter of wrapping paper sat a sleek new camera, along with an oversize scrapbook. She had feigned enthusiasm when Charlie presented his and her mother's gifts.

''For Senior year." Charlie had explained. 'It was your mother's idea. Take pictures of everything! All your friends. "

_Great! The book will stay empty!_

However, even if the gifts saddened her, she was touched by the gesture. Her parents had clearly put considerable thought into choosing them, and had even had one of their rare discussions to coordinate their efforts.

"It's perfect!" she said, forcing a bright smile for her father. "I love it! Thanks!"

"Great!" Charlie said, closing the lid on the pizza box. He had brought home food, rather than let Bella cook dinner on her birthday.

_He's so good to me! He tries so hard! I can't tell him what's been going on! He can't help me anyway!_

"Everything ok, Bells?" her father asked.

"Yeah"

"Haven't seen Rosalie here lately"

"She's just busy. Cheerleading and stuff." Bella said quickly.

"Yeah…" Charlie's voice drifted off thoughtfully. "How come you didn't try out?"

"Dad!" she protested. "You know I have no athletic ability at all!"

"Well, I guess you two can't do everything together!" Charlie chuckled. "But isn't she coming over tonight? It's your big day!"

"Sure" she answered, knowing what was coming next.

"Then you don't mind if I go over to Harry Clearwater's? There's a big game on tonight."

"Surprise!" Bella joked. "Go on!"

"Can I trust you girls?"

"Dad!" Bella admonished. "When have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?"

"Never"

In a rare show of affection, he bent over to kiss her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Bella! Have fun!"

Charlie departed, leaving Bella alone in the house. Trying to enjoy her solitude… and her birthday, Bella flipped the channels on the TV, hoping to discover that something amazing… or at least acceptable, was on. Her quick survey revealed nothing even remotely interesting. She snapped off the TV, and turned on the radio, picking up her copy of "Jane Eyre".

"And it's Dr. Party, your Saturday night DJ! Seeing you through the night with all the latest hits!"

"Loser!" Bella snorted. All the teenagers in Forks listened to Dr. Party, but no one could ever admit to liking him. It was social suicide.

"And we've got a special dedication tonight!" the lame-ass DJ continued. "Happy Birthday, Bella! From Alice and Jacob!"

_They didn't…_ Bella thought, as Wakefield's "Unsweet 16" came on the radio. _"I'm going to kill them!"_

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Bella peered out the window, and noted the exotic yellow sports car now parked in front of her house.

She swung open the door.

"Surprise!" Alice squealed, flinging her arms around Bella.

"Happy Birthday, Bells!" Jacob said, grinning wolfishly, before hugging her.

"Jake! Stop it! You'll kill her!" the smaller girl teased. "You don't know your own strength!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"You didn't think we could just ignore your birthday, did you?" Alice proclaimed, dragging in a large pink shopping bag.

"Never!" Jacob replied, leading the girls into the living room.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" Bella exclaimed.

_Alice doesn't even know me. And Jacob… after the way I treated you…_

Alice smiled.

"Always for a friend! First, cake! Then, presents!"

"Presents?"

"Nothing big." Jacob assured her. "I'm just a poor high school student."

"Here we go!" Ali trilled, removing a small, but scrumptious-looking chocolate cake from a plain white box.

"Jake says it's your favorite!"

"It is." Bella confirmed. "You guys didn't make that, did you?"

"Hell, no!" Jacob exploded

"My mom did!" Alice replied.

"Your mom?" Bella's voice conveyed her surprise. "But she doesn't even know me."

"My mom loves to bake. She wanted to do it. Don't worry about it." the other girl said, sliding eighteen multicolored candles into the cake's rich frosting.

"No. Don't sing, please!" beseeched the birthday girl.

"Oh, yes!" Jacob insisted.

"And now…" Alice paused dramatically. "Please give it up for the vocal stylings of Jacob Black and Alice Brandon!"

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Bella! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Make a wish!"

"Bossy, isn't she?" Jacob muttered to Bella.

"Yeah. But in a good way."

"Hurry, before they go out!" Alice insisted.

Bella bit her lip, and concentrated. She knew exactly what she wanted, but also realized it was impossible. Still, there was no harm in trying.

"Blow!" Jacob commanded, then raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ewwww!" Bella screeched. "We are so not going there!"

Quickly, she extinguished the flames.

As Bella caught her breath, Alice daintily plucked the burned candles from the cake, then began slicing it.

"So? What did you wish for?" Jake asked nosily.

Alice shoved him firmly in the ribs.

"Ouch!" he screamed. "You know, for a little person, you can cause a lot of pain!"

"Thanks!" she replied proudly. "Remember that!"

"You deserved it! You know she can't tell you that! Or it won't come true!"

"It won't anyway." Bella mumbled.

The words had somehow slipped out. She hadn't meant to speak them.

"Is it about Rosalie?" Alice asked perceptively.

"Yeah" Bella admitted, as the other girl passed out pieces of cake.

Jacob immediately began devouring his. Alice took small, feminine bites. However, Bella wasn't the least bit hungry and toyed with her food.

"What she did to you sucked Bella!" Jacob said angrily, stabbing into his slice.

"You don't deserve that." Alice agreed.

Moodily, Bella licked a blob of icing off her fork.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter. We're not friends anymore. And I have no idea why."

"You don't?"

"No!" Bella insisted. "That's what sucks! I don't know what I did wrong! If I did, maybe I could fix it!"

"You didn't do anything Bella." Jacob said loyally.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. I've known you most of your life. What do you ever do that's so awful?"

"So, you're saying I'm boring! I guess that's it!" Bella exploded, pushing away her plate.

"Bella, please! Don't twist my words around! That's not what I meant at all!" her friend replied soothingly. "I just meant that nothing you could do is so unforgivable."

"He's right, Bella." Alice said softly.

"How do you know? You don't even know me!" Bella yelled.

"You're right." the other girl conceded.

"I don't know you. But I know Rosalie."

"How…"

"Before he died, my father was in the army. I've moved around a lot. I've gone to eight different schools so far. I've seen a lot of girls like Rosalie."

"It's the same everywhere…" Alice continued. "One girl is the "It girl". The Queen Bee. Surrounded by a swarm of worker bees. Anyone who gets in her way is crushed. Anyone who challenges her. Anyone who poses a threat."

"That's not what happened!" Bella snorted. "Me, a threat to Rosalie? Please! She gets whatever she wants. She always has. It's always about her. Not me!"

"Are you so sure of that, Bella?" Jacob questioned. "Because I can remember at least one time when it wasn't."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Seventh grade." he hinted.

"The essay contest. America At The Dawn Of The New Millennium."

"What happened?" Alice's eyes shone with curiosity.

"Tell her, Bells"

_Radiators hissed noisily, pumping steam into the auditorium of Fork's Middle School. Their heat was essential on this frigid February day. The sound further distracted the seventh graders, many of whom were half asleep. Others shifted restlessly, uncomfortable in their small wooden folding chairs. Onstage, Mr. DeWitt, the principal, droned on and on._

"_And now, for the announcement we've all been waiting for!" he proclaimed excitedly._

"_The end of this assembly?" Rosalie whispered, making Bella giggle._

"_The winner of the essay contest. "America At The Dawn Of The New Millennium""_

"_So lame!" Rosalie said yet again. She and Bella had discussed it. The topic was weak, and unoriginal. Still both girls admitted that it would be cool to win. The winner would receive not only a $50 cash prize, but have their work published in a local paper, the Washington Press. Pragmatic Rosalie was interested in the money, but Bella had other ideas._

_So great to be published… Even in a small local paper. I want to be a writer… maybe this is a good omen!"_

"_I'm going to win!" Rosalie said confidently._

"_Yes" Bella agreed. She knew it was true. All their teachers favored Rosalie, and just like their classmates, Rose had them wrapped around her little finger._

"_And now, I'd like to announce our four finalists…" Mr. DeWitt paused dramatically._

"_Edward Cullen!"_

_The audience clapped politely, as Edward walked up to the front of the room. A tall, but slender boy with glasses and unkempt golden brown hair, he was known primarily for his musical ability. Quiet and withdrawn, he did not socialize much with the other kids at school, spending most of his time either practicing the piano or taking music lessons in Seattle. He often played at school assemblies. Bella admired his talent. However, she was the only one who did. Classical music wasn't exactly popular with their classmates. Consequently, Edward mostly went unnoticed._

"_Eric Yorkie!" _

"_Loser!" someone coughed, loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear._

"_James Moore. My office, immediately after the assembly!" the principal commanded angrily._

"_Somebody's in trouble…" Rosalie murmured satisfactorily, as Mr. DeWitt continued._

"_Rosalie Hale!"_

"_Yeah! Yeah! All right Rosalie!" the crowd clamored. She slowly sauntered towards the front of the room._

"_You're hot!" one of the boys called._

_Rose smiled beatifically, as she took her place between the two boys, who eagerly parted to give her center stage._

"_And last… but not least…" _

"_Isabella Swan!"_

_Bella froze in shock._

"_Bella, please come up here."_

_Nervously, she made her way down the aisle, praying silently._

_Please don't let me fall…_

_Bella reached the front of the room and stood on the end, next to Edward. He smiled shyly at her. She smiled back._

_He has such a nice smile… she thought, as the ceremony continued._

"_Congratulations to our finalists. You all did an excellent job! But there can only be one winner…"_

"_And that person is…"_

_Rosalie Hale. Bella braced herself to hear her best friend's name… and be disappointed._

_Rosalie Hale. Rose thought smugly. I always win! Who else could?_

"_Isabella Swan!" Mr. DeWitt proclaimed._

_No way… Bella couldn't believe it. Me?_

"_Bella, you won!" Edward gently nudged her. "Go on. Get your award."_

_No freaking way! Rosalie was even more shocked… and angry, as she watched her best friend claim her prize._

"_Congratulations, Bella!" the principal announced, handing her a thick square white envelope._

"_Thank you." she whispered, looking at Rosalie._

"_It was a very close contest!" Mr. DeWitt continued. So we decided to give out an Honorable Mention. That goes to Rosalie Hale._

_Honorable mention. Bella thought happily. That's great! We both won!_

"_Second place." Rose thought disgustedly. "To Bella! To my own best friend!"_

_However, her face revealed none of her inner rage. Smiling like a super model, she accepted her prize, a simple certificate tied with silver ribbon._

"Well done!" Jacob congratulated Bella now, as proud as he had been five years ago. "You kicked her butt! She hated that!"

"She did not." Bella said, but wondered about it for the first time. "She said she was happy for me."

_Wasn't she? She barely spoke to me for two days._

"And jealous." Alice said with certainty.

"Yes" Bella knew now.

"But that was five years ago. I don't think that's the problem now."

"Probably not." her friends agreed.

Alice took another bite of cake, while Jacob cut himself a second huge piece.

"But it's got to be something like that." Ali concluded.

"What?" Bella snorted.

"She's prettier than I am. More popular. Even her grades are better than mine."

"Really?" Jacob was surprised.

"Yeah. She has the best math and science grades in our class."

"So, she's not as dumb as she looks."

"No. Not at all."

"The Beauty is a geek!" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah!" Alice liked that.

_That could be useful_

"Interesting" she said.

"Except she doesn't make a big deal about it. So no one cares." Bella told them.

"When you look like that, nothing else matters." Alice replied wisely.

"Not to most guys!" Jacob snorted.

"Still, she's got to have a weakness…" Ali asserted. "No one's perfect. Therefore, no one's invulnerable!"

"Bella?" Jacob looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"What is Rosalie's weakness?"

"I'm not sure." Bella answered. "What does it matter?"

"Oh, it matters!" he grinned smugly. "It matters a lot!"

"Where are you going with this?"

"So we can take her down, of course!"

"Jacob, no!"

"Why not Bella?" her other friend chimed in

"We don't need to do this. We just aren't friends anymore. She isn't doing anything to me."

"Her friends are." Jacob announced. "Why do you think that is?"

"It's true, Bella." Alice echoed. "And you know it."

Bella nodded. She couldn't deny it any longer.

"Alice…" Bella turned to her. "What do you have up your very expensive sleeve?"

Alice grinned wickedly.

"We give her a taste of her own medicine!"

"A taste!" Jacob sneered. "I say we shove the whole bottle down her toxic throat!"

"That's up to Bella." Alice decided. "We can't do this without you."

"Why me?"

"You are the one who knows Rosalie. You have the ammunition. All we need to do is load the gun and fire!"

"So, what do you say? Are you in?"


	5. Chapter 5: La Push Beach

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 5: La Push Beach

Author's Note: Ok, time for chapter 5. And now we hear from some new voices!

Actually, this chapter is my favorite so far! Guess why? Hint: His initials are EC. Get ready to swoon! Also, if anyone is wondering what's up Rosalie's butt, we get some idea here!

Thanks again to those who read and review: EsmeAliceRose, Cullengirl110, itsjadee, and angeline95.

Keep the comments coming! I want to know what everyone thinks about Rosalie… and especially Edward.

Chapter 5: La Push Beach

While Bella, Alice and Jacob partied and plotted, another sort of gathering took place at La Push Beach.

It was a completely different scene… but one just as intriguing. The A-list from Fork's High School gathered around bonfires and kegs of beer, gossiping, relaxing, hooking up… or trying to!

Smoothly, Edward Cullen detached himself from the crowd. On the pretext of getting himself another beer, he strolled over to the keg. He desperately needed a break. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory had been relentlessly competing for his attention all night. Even now, he felt their eyes on him checking him out. It was as if he could read their minds.

_What a difference a year makes_. he thought, tapping the keg and thrusting a large paper cup under the spout.

"Hey, bro!" Emmett's voice boomed, easily discernable. "Get me one of those too, will ya?"

"Sure" he agreed, as his cousin turned back to the crowd. Something he said caused their friends to laugh loudly.

_Our friends…_ Edward considered. He owed Emmett a lot.

_Without him… I wouldn't be here now!_

Edward hadn't thought much about his social life- or lack of one, until recently. For most of his life, he had been absorbed in music. He learned to play the piano when he was only three, acquiring this ability by watching his mother. Elizabeth Mason Cullen was an avid pianist and both she and his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen were thrilled by their son's prodigious talent. She immediately arranged for lessons and Edward progressed rapidly. His exceptional gift was quickly acknowledged and he performed his first professional concert in Seattle when he was only nine. The demands of his music career, combined with school left him with little time for anything else.

All that changed when he was fourteen and his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer.

Edward's music fell by the wayside as he watched his mother struggle through a mastectomy, then aggressive chemotherapy. Her body became emaciated, and her beautiful bronze hair thinned. Yet she never lost her fighting spirit. Her treatments were rigorous, and administered by the best specialists around. However, they failed to arrest the cancer's growth.

Elizabeth died in just a year.

The loss of his beloved wife devastated Carlisle. Edward saw his father struggling to go on. Carlisle's solution to his grief was devoting himself completely to his work. When he wasn't with patients, he holed himself up in the hospital laboratory. At home, he poured tirelessly over medical journals, looking for a cure for the illness that stole his wife from him.

Edward felt powerless, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help his father. His own grief was equally strong, and he withdrew even further, leaving the house only to attend school. He abandoned his music, lacking the sprit for it. Following his father's lead, he threw himself in his studies. However, his school work failed to absorb him; Edward had never found it very challenging, garnering straight A's with relatively little effort.

Restless, he searched for something else to distract him.

Easily, he succumbed to Emmett's pleas.

"_Dude, try out for the baseball team!"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't know if I'm good enough." Edward confessed._

"_Of course you are!" Emmett insisted. "Hell! You're better than half the guys on the team! You can definitely outrun them. I need you on my team! Please!"_

"_Just try out. Girls love it!"_

_Girls… Edward thought._

He took his cousin's advice and became the school's starting first baseman, surprising everyone, including himself. With his new-found athletic success came overnight celebrity.

Edward was ambivalent about this sudden popularity.

_These people wouldn't talk to me for years. Suddenly, they want to know me. Be my friend. How fake!_

Still, part of him enjoyed the female admiration. Edward watched in disbelief as the cheerleaders vied for his attention… and an invitation to the Spring dance.

However, he aspired beyond this queue of beauties. Only one girl had ever intrigued him.

_Bella Swan_

Bella Swan was so different than the others. He remembered watching her on this very same beach. She stood quietly, but serenely, taking in the scene. She did not flirt, preen or seek attention. Unlike the other females, she was completely natural, comfortable in her own skin.

Edward admired that. Yet despite their years as classmates, they had rarely spoken. He sensed that Bella was as shy as he himself had been.

From the classes they shared, he also knew how intelligent and sensitive she was. Over the years, she had also become quite pretty, too. Edward liked her silky dark hair, doe-like, melting chocolate eyes and delicately boned frame.

He knew that he wasn't the only male in Forks noting Bella's blossoming beauty. Several of his teammates discussed her in the locker room last Spring.

"_When the hell did Swan get so hot?" James asked crudely._

"_Yeah, I'd do her!" his friend Larry (short for Laurent) agreed._

"_I wouldn't mind a piece of that!"_

_Over my dead body! Edward thought protectively. He would never let these dirtbags get near Bella._

_He spent that afternoon, evening and much of the next day planning how to ask her to the Spring Dance. Despite his newfound popularity, he remained unsure of himself and even considered asking Emmett for advice. Emmett was a true player, off the field as well as on. His cousin had already scored a date for the dance with Rosalie Hale, Bella's best friend._

_We could double. Edward hoped._

_However, his visions shattered when Emmett stormed into the locker room._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Spring Fling"_

"_Rosalie bailed?" Edward asked, astonished._

"_No way!" Emmett laughed. "Never! What woman could resist me?"_

"_None" Edward agreed, knowing it was true. No girl ever rejected his cousin. Emmett's brawny good looks, coupled with a gregarious personality rendered him irresistible to women._

"_So, then what?" James pushed._

"_Rosalie wants to double. She wants her friend Bella to come to the dance with us, with her date."_

_Yes! Edward celebrated. _

_He was about to volunteer when Emmett continued._

"_So she set Swan up with Newton!"_

"_Mike Newton?" Edward spat out. Newton played shortstop on the baseball team. While he wasn't a bad guy, he definitely rubbed many his teammates the wrong way, including both Edward and Emmett._

"_Yeah! Now, I gotta spend a whole evening with him!"_

"_Bummer times, man!" James commiserated._

"_That sucks!" Edward said vehemently, completely disappointed._

"_What a waste!" Larry agreed._

"_Yeah!" James continued. "For Swan. Newton won't have any idea what to do with her!"_

_The guys all snickered. Edward laughed with them, but felt immense relief._

_That's true… If it's not me, guess it's not so bad that it's him… Better him than a guy like James…_

_But I wish it was me._

_Reluctantly, Edward accepted the invitation of the next girl who asked him, who happened to be Jessica. They doubled with her own BFF, Lauren and Lauren's date, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper seemed to be about as interested in Lauren as Edward was in Jessica. Jasper was also as into music as Edward was and played guitar and bass. The two had completely bonded by the time they reached the school._

_At the dance, Edward's attention constantly drifted from his own date to Bella. She wore a simple midnight blue dress, modestly covered by a vintage cardigan sweater. She looked very uncomfortable as she danced with Mike Newton, unsteady in her high heeled shoes._

_Beautiful… Edward thought wistfully._

That night completely disappointed him, as had the remainder of the semester. Bella reportedly had gone out on two other dates with Mike. Reluctantly, Edward gave up on pursuing her. While he didn't particularly like Newton, he respected "guy code", which clearly rendered a teammates girlfriend off limits.

At his father's urging, he spent the summer touring Europe with Emmett. He knew Bella would be working at Newton's family's store, and Rosalie and the other girls would be away at Cheerleader Camp. Carlisle encouraged him to take this opportunity to see the world.

"_Very educational. Broaden your horizons"._

Although he hadn't said so, he knew his father hoped the journey would inspire him to return to his music. However, when it came to exploring, Emmett had verydifferent ideas.

"_A different hottie in every city!"_

His cousin had certainly lived up to that promise. Edward lost track of Emmett's women.

_Zafrina in London, Senna in Paris , Carmen in Barcelona, Tia in Madrid, Maggie in Dublin, and… _

Exhausted, but very satisfied, they returned to Forks in time for the start of varsity football practice. The Spartan's Quarterback and team captain again urged his cousin to try out. This time, Edward did not hesitate. Although it wasn't his favorite or best sport, he again made the team.

That resulted in his presence in La Push that night. Emmett was hosting the first party of the year, and mandated that the entire squad attend.

Edward sighed. Without realizing it, he had emptied his large cup of beer. He was filling it again, when Jasper approached him.

"Hey, man"

"Hey"

"Having fun"

"Not really". Edward admitted. He would never admit this to anyone else. However, something about Jasper forced him to be honest. He knew he could trust him.

"Are you ever coming back over there?" his friend asked, helping himself to a drink.

"Do I have to?"

"Fraid so!" Jasper drawled. "What else is there to do?"

"Nothing" Edward agreed.

The party had long lost its appeal. When Emmett first told him about it, he had been enthusiastic, hoping to see Bella there. Edward hadn't exactly lived like a monk in Europe; that was pretty much impossible when you traveled with Emmett.

However, seeing Bella again only re-ignited his previous interest. His cousin, who gossiped like a girl had told him that she was no longer dating Mike Newton. As Rosalie's best friend, he knew Bella was guaranteed to be here tonight.

That was before the scene in the cafeteria. Edward hadn't personally witnessed it, but couldn't avoid hearing about it. He could only imagine how hurt she must feel. He had hardly seen her since the incident.

"These girls…" Edward murmured.

"Yeah, I know." Jasper said, falling silent as Jessica and Lauren staggered up to them.

"Here you boys are!" Lauren trilled, already very drunk.

"We thought you'd never come back!"

_Don't tempt me! _Edward thought.

"Such a sad day when a girl has to get her own drink!" Jessica cooed, whipping her long brown hair over one bare shoulder in what she thought was a sexy manner.

Jasper smiled easily.

"Can't have that now, can we?"

He handed cups of beer to both girls.

"Here you go!"

* * *

_There they go! _Rosalie eyed her friends from across the clearing. _Predictable_

Like Edward and Jasper, she was bored. Rosalie had been attending these "elite" high school parties since she was fourteen, the only freshman in the known history of Fork's High to ever be invited.

_One of the perks of dating up!_

She watched as Lauren and Jessica tried to seduce the two boys. Personally, she had never had those problems. Rosalie knew she was beautiful and her looks had gotten her everything she wanted.

_Almost _

Subtlely, she turned towards Emmett. As always, he was the center of attention, teasing the girls and heartily joking with the guys.

Rosalie had never gotten over her eighth-grade crush. In fact, her feelings only intensified as they got older.

_Feelings he does not return. How can that be?_

She and Emmett had dated of course, off and on over the years. However, he had always kept their relationship from progressing or becoming exclusive.

"_It's not you. It's me." he told her more than once. _

"_You got that right!" she told him furiously._

"_I'm just not ready to settle down yet."_

'_Being with me is not settling!"_

"_True!" Emmett chuckled. "And if I were to go out with just one girl, it would definitely be you. But I can't, not now!"_

_Jackass! _Rosalie told herself again now, for what felt like the millionth time.

_But I don't know who's stupider. Him or me? Somehow, I always come back to him. I think it will be different. _

_He's never going to change!_

_Time to move on!_

Rosalie had traveled down this road before. Last year, she had gone steady with Royce King. The handsome senior was the richest boy in town, and, like Emmett, captained the football, basketball and baseball teams.

_Perfect for me!_ she thought. _The football captain and the head cheerleader._

Things went well between them for seven months. Then, she caught him cheating on her.

"Come on, Rosie!" he protested. "It's not my fault!"

"You won't give me any! What was I supposed to do?"

"Deal!" she snapped, marching proudly out of his life.

The worst part was that she had finally started to fall for him. However, she knew she made the right choice. She would never have sex with anyone she didn't love.

Her fellow cheerleaders clearly didn't share that attitude. Victoria had long since disappeared into the forest with James. Jasper and Lauren were clearly heading in that direction. Only Jessica did not seem to be succeeding with her chosen prey. Edward remained aloof.

_He's looking really good. Too good for Jess! Just like I'm too good for Emmett… and Robert._

When Robert broke her heart, she had driven straight to Bella's house. Bella had been so supportive, so understanding.

_Bella… _Rosalie thought now, feeling pangs of unfamiliar emotions.

_Guilt. Loss. Regret. Loneliness._

Easily, she shook them off.

"_She deserved it! She went behind my back!"_

At first, she didn't believe what Victoria told her. It seemed impossible that her plain, meek little friend could betray her like that. Even when Jessica and Lauren corroborated the story, Rosalie still defended Bella.

Until she saw it for herself…

Images burned in her brain, unforgettable and unforgivable.

_She is so dead to me! _Rosalie swore.

_Completely dead!_

Author's note 2: I don't usually write a second note on chapters, but I just had to ask… how much are you loving Edward right now? (This chapter makes me want to leap around and sing like a child… Edward likes Bell-a! Edward likes Bell-a! But, does she like him back? Keep reading to find out!)

Also, if anyone is confused by Rosalie… all will be revealed in due time. Just remember that appearances can deceive… And can we really consider Victoria, Jessica and Lauren to be reliable sources?

Good times! Good times!


	6. Chapter 6: Mean Girls

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 6: Mean Girls

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks to: MadTwilighter, IKNOWIMWEIRD, Angeline95, Stacy Sapphire, Mittenz, Remaki, Kat L Black, EsmeAliceRose and ItsJadee for the reviews on the last chapter. Thanks also for all the new listings as a "favorite" or "alert" story! I guess you all loved Chapter 5 and "Protectiveward" as much as I did! I promise, we'll be hearing lots more from him! Please keep the reviews coming, so I know what (who) you guys like and want to see more of!

This story reminds me of that Taylor Swift song "You Belong With Me". But exactly who belongs together? We'll have to wait and see…

This chapter has a little dark twist at the end, as will the next. ..

Ok… onward! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Mean Girls

Bella spent the weekend contemplating Alice and Jacob's proposition. She had yet to agree to or refuse their offer; it required some thought.

_Yeah, sure… Part of me would like nothing better than to totally trash Rosalie! After what she did to me! Alice and Jacob are right! She does need to know what it feels like!_

_I can't be that evil… Can I? Would it even be worth it? We can't win…_

_Or… can we?_

Her thoughts still vacillated when she arrived at school Monday morning. Bella made her way to her first period English class and sat down. She heard Victoria whispering, but pointedly ignored her.

_Not in the mood for her bullshit!_

Bella tried to be attentive to Mr. Mason's discussion of King Lear. She had read the play and its themes certainly seemed relevant to what she experienced now.

_A tale of two sisters… fighting for what they deserve._

However, her mind kept wandering. When the bell rang, she stood up. The people sitting around her immediately burst out laughing.

Alice quickly saw what happened. Gracefully, she leaped over the desks, to come to Bella's aid, thrusting her hoodie at her.

"Tie this around your waist!"

"What?"

"Do it!"

Frightened by Alice's fierceness, Bella quickly obeyed. The other girl then seized her hand and dragged her to the nearest bathroom.

"What's going on?"

"Not yet!" Ali insisted, as a group of girls entered the restroom. She pushed Bella into a stall.

"Stay there until I tell you to come out!"

The bell rang and everyone else scattered, leaving the two alone.

"Coast is clear."

"There's something on the back of your pants!" Alice told Bella

"What?"

"Just pass them out to me." the other girl said, removing a small blue bottle from her purse.

Bella slid out of her jeans, which wasn't easy to do in the cramped stall. Before handing them over, she examined them. Bright red splotches stained the butt of the otherwise pristine new jeans Alice had just given her for her birthday.

"It's not…" she struggled to explain. However, Alice already knew.

"It's ketchup."

"Ketchup?"

"Yeah. I saw the empty packet on the floor, by your chair. You must have sat on it."

"Give it to me." Alice added. "I think I can get the stains out."

She carefully sprayed a small amount of blue liquid onto the scarlet smudges, then blotted it with a white cloth, then repeated the process.

"Voila!" she announced, passing the pants back to Bella, now in perfect condition. They showed no signs of ever having been damaged.

"How did you do that?"

"Ancient family secret" Alice smiled.

"Thanks. That could have been really embarrassing!"

"Yeah. And tragic!" Ali said, trying to lighten the moment. "To do that to brand-new "Sevens". We should have them arrested! For crimes of fashion!"

"Bella…"

"They are never going to stop. Are they?" Bella asked perceptively, emerging from the stall.

Alice locked eyes with her friend.

"No"

"Not unless we do something." Bella knew. "I've had it with those bitches!"

"Does this mean?"

"Yeah." Bella's eyes blazed. "Bring it on!"

"I'm calling Jacob!" Alice announced.

"He'll kill us if he's not part of this!"

The threesome met up after school at Fork's only diner. Sally, the waitress quickly took their order, which consisted of Diet Pepsi's for Alice and Bella and a Double Cheeseburger Deluxe for Jacob. He practically drooled when his food arrived.

"Oh, man, does that look good!" he announced, taking a big, enthusiastic bite.

"Thanks again for meeting us." Bella told him.

"No problem, I'm starving!"

"You eat like a wolf!" Alice commented, reaching for his fries. Jacob swatted her hand away.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"So" Bella said, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "We all know what's been going on."

"And that it's time to do something about it! "

"Where do we begin?"

"We go for the jugular!" Jacob said ruthlessly. "What's her biggest weakness?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on!" Alice said. "There must be something…"

An idea occurred to Bella.

"_It was a secret… I wasn't supposed to tell anyone… But… those rules don't apply anymore!'_

"There is"

"Spill it, Bells!"

"Emmett."

"Emmett McCarthy!" Jacob grinned.

"She's got a thing for Emmett! I knew it!" Alice squealed.

"What are you, psychic or something?" Bella asked, impressed.

"I told you. Yes."

"So? What do we do?"

"Obvious, isn't it? Alice smiled, loving her idea. "We will make sure she never gets him!"

"How can we do that?" Bella wondered.

"By making sure someone else does!"

"Awesome!" Jacob approved.

Bella wasn't so sure. Nervous, she scooped up a couple of Jacob's fries and popped them into her mouth.

"Hey!" he mock-protested. Actually, he didn't mind at all.

"_Bella can eat my fries any time she wants…"_

"Bella?" Alice questioned. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." she answered. "Emmett is a total player. He and Rosalie have dated before, but he wouldn't commit. If she couldn't get him, I don't know who can."

"I do" Ali said confidently.

"You?"

"No, silly!" Alice laughed.

"You!"

"Me?" Bella replied doubtfully.

"It would piss the hell out of Rosalie!" Jacob admitted.

_But I don't like it! Bella and that- lunkhead! He's got a football for a brain!"_

"I can't do that!" Bella announced.

"Why not?"

"I'm not his type."

"He doesn't know what his type is!" Jacob sneered. "Why else is he such a man-whore?"

"Jealous, Jacob?" Alice cooed.

"Hell, yeah!"

"We'll work on you later!" she assured him. "Right now, it's all about Bella!"

"I can't!" Bella protested. "Alice, why not you? You're so pretty and bubbly! You could do it!"

"I could" the other girl agreed. "But it would be so much better if it were you. The ultimate sting for the QBB."

"QBB?"

"Queen Bee Bitch!"

"Love it!" Jacob agreed.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice encouraged. "How bad could it be? He's a hottie!"

_Yeah… Bella thought. He is. But he's not…_

_Please! That was never going to happen, anyway!_

"He'll never ask me out!"

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"Once. Last week in the hallway. He asked about our English assignment. Not exactly the beginning of a meaningful relationship." Bella said sarcastically.

"Still. We can make this happen!" Alice was confident. "We see this all the time in movies! And there are other things we can do, too!"

"There are actually movies about this?" Jacob snorted.

"Sure. "Heathers", "Jawbreaker", and "Mean Girls". Bella, you've seen them, right?"

"Yeah" Bella nodded, remembering sleepovers and movie nights at Rosalie's.

_Focus!_

"Ok, what happened?" Jacob conceded.

"The girls did it to themselves." Alice announced. "Gossiping. Stabbing each other in the back!"

"We can't do that. We're not friends with them."

"What we need is a mole on the inside!" Jacob announced.

"Guess all that CSI finally paid off!" Bella teased, elbowing Jacob .

"Perfect!" Alice squealed

"Just like in "Mean Girls". Stir up a lot of trouble! Split them up!"

"Who?" Bella wondered. She knew them well.

"Jessica? Lauren? Those airheads couldn't stir up anything if you handed them the world's largest spoon!"

"Not them." Alice agreed. "But there's someone else who definitely could."

"You mean…"

"Yeah"

"But why would she do it?" Bella asked. "She's clearly on Rosalie's side."

"She's on her own side." Alice said knowledgably. "Trust me. She's got her own agenda! She'll help us by helping herself!"

"How can we find out?" Bella asked. "She'll never admit that! Definitely not to us!"

"Oh, I think she will." Ali added.

"We just need the right strategy…"

* * *

Across town, Victoria lit up another cigarette.

_Damn this shit! I need something else, something stronger. But I'm all out! __James said he couldn't get me any more until later tonight._

Meeting up with him at midnight posed no problem. Victoria could easily slip out of her grandmother's house undetected. She had been doing it since her arrival in Forks, a mere four weeks ago.

_Gran is so clueless! _Victoria thought derisively. _"Just like my parents. They honestly thought shipping me off to the backwoods would change me! Make me a good little girl! Like all the bitches here! Boring!_

_Especially Rosalie! But I'm not taking her shit forever! I've never been second to anyone and I'm fucking not starting now!_

Restless, she stubbed out the used cigarette and lit another. She missed her home in Manhattan and her elite prep school. The people there were so much more interesting and sophisticated.

_And I was the leader! The most popular girl there!_

Until one night changed everything…

Her school expelled her. Her deeply ashamed parents clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

_Like they had that much to do with me before. I never saw them! Not that I_ _want to!_

_So they stick me out here! Like that changes anything!_

_What's such a big deal, anyway… Just a stupid accident!_

_I didn't actually kill her…_

Author's Note 2: So? What do we think of this ending? Anyone want to guess what Victoria's dirty little secret is? Hint: Be afraid! Very, very afraid!


	7. Chapter 7: Friday Night Lights

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 7: Friday Night Lights

Author's Notes: Let the good times continue! Thanks to the reviewers: Stacy Sapphire, shayna lane, EsmeAliceRose, angeline95, jayd-n33, itsjadee, Mittenzs, MadTwilighter, Kat-L-Black, twifanficfreak, Mrs Logan Huntzberger, and IKNOWIMWEIRD117. I want you to know how much I appreciate your support and how seriously I take your comments! And I can and do want to promise you one thing, which is I'll try my best to update as often as possible, with as much juicy detail as each chapter can hold! I read too, and know how frustrating it can be to wait for updates… when that happens, chapters are always too damn short! I particularly hate when my favorite stories just "stop" and never get finished. I know, we've all got lives and sometimes it can't be helped! This story will definitely be finished… but not for a very, very long time! There's a lot going on here…

I do want to clear up one thing… In case anyone is thinking that Alice is being manipulative and controlling here, "messing with people's hearts" (as one of you said!). Remember, she's new in town! She does not know about Edward's feelings for Bella, or if those feelings are reciprocated. She's just trying to help her friend! Jacob is of course, equally clueless!

Note also that Bella did not just go along with them. She's no pushover! She took time to think about it; it was a difficult decision for her. It should never be easy to turn on a friend like that (although sometimes it seems like it is!)… and Bella only did it because she knows she has to fight back, for her own sake!

We do have to feel sorry for Edward! He's not going to like this!

Wait until you see how this chapter ends… I bet no one saw this coming! What will Jacob do?

Chapter 7: Friday Night Lights

The following afternoon, Bella and Alice put their plan in action. Alice knew just where to begin…

"Here we are!" she cried gaily, parking her yellow Porsche at the very end of Fork's main street.

Bella frowned. She knew exactly why they were here, and even conceded that it was necessary. She picked at her plain gray T-shirt, and sighed.

_Alice is right… We'll never get anywhere with this!_

Still, the mandatory makeover made her nervous. Even though, secretly she had always wanted one. She had just never had the courage, the skill, or the cash to go for it! Nor had she had anyone to help her.

"Don't worry!" Alice soothed. "Trust me. You are in the best possible hands."

Smiling proudly, she led Bella into the last and most elegant looking store on the street.

* * *

Esme Platt Brandon was the kind of woman whose placid face concealed a million secrets. Her youthful face, guileless eyes and billows of caramel colored hair belied her true age; she looked far too young to be the mother of a seventeen year old daughter. However, the one thing always immediately obvious, was that Mary Alice was the most important part of her life.

She thought now of how far the two of them had come in her daughter's relatively short life span.

Esme had enjoyed a privileged childhood. Her parents were wealthy businesspersons, owning a chain of stores throughout the country. She displeased them greatly when choosing to marry Charles Brandon, as opposed to the rich scions who had courted her. Charles then disappointed her family still further. Upon hearing the couple's determination to wed, her father graciously offered him a place in the family business. Charles refused the offer, despite Esme's sound reasoning and more emotional pleas.

It would not be the last time he failed to hear her.

Instead, Charles enlisted in the army. Mary Alice was born just a year after the couple wed. The family spent fifteen years moving from city to city, from military base to military base. Esme disliked their nomadic lifestyle and she was concerned about its effect on their daughter. Neither woman could form or sustain relationships; both were lonely. All they had was each other. Again and again, she beseeched her husband to change his mind and allow them to establish a home somewhere. Charles ignored her. He enjoyed being rootless; an absence of close relationships never concerned him. As the years went by, Esme realized that her husband was incapable of any kind of emotional intimacy. This problem only exacerbated over time. As the tension in their marriage grew, Charles detached himself more and more from her. He had never truly bonded with Mary Alice. Esme's Catholic faith was so strong that she did not want to divorce him. However, he quickly progressed from neglect to infidelity. Esme learned quickly that Charles was cheating; in a small military community, gossip was rampant. Still, he refused to change or even to discuss their relationship at all.

Esme then faced with a quandary; to violate the tenets of her religion or to remain in an unbearable situation. She vacillated in her decision for seven months. It was then that Charles was diagnosed with terminal cancer. The news shocked her; it seemed impossible that her husband, so indomitable, could succumb to any disease. However he had and would not live long. Feeling obligated, Esme stood by him, not that he welcomed her loyalty, even as he lay dying.

When Charles finally passed away, she surprised herself again. She felt no sorrow. Their marriage had died long ago, if it ever had been real at all. Relief flooded her when she realized that she could finally make her own choices and pursue the life she had always wanted for herself and for her daughter.

She and Mary Alice returned to her native Seattle. They lived with Esme's parents for a year, while she learned about the family business. This education revived her long dead dreams. The two women then moved to the small town of Forks, Washington where Esme opened her own boutique. There were no local places to purchase apparel, and Esme knew her business could really fill a void. In time, she hoped to design clothing for the shop as well. Her fashionista daughter loved this plan, and immediately offered to help in any way she could.

Esme now stared out the windows of her chic boutique, so proud of what she had accomplished. The store only opened a week ago, but was already doing a steady business. Customers were seduced by the stylish window displays and further enchanted by the gracious service she and Alice provided.

Esme was content with her newfound success and the inner peace she had finally found. She did not expect much else from life.

Someone exiting the grocery store across the way now commanded her attention. He was tall and had platinum hair, haloing his alabaster face. She could not see his eyes, but wondered at their hue, knowing instinctively how brilliant they would be. His youthful appearance was not unlike her own, yet Esme also knew from his confident gait and demeanor that he too likely was older than he seemed. He easily hefted his sack of groceries into his black car and shut the trunk. Moments later, he was gone.

Who was this beautiful, so compelling stranger? Would she ever find out?

* * *

"Mom?" her daughter's voice called.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't even see the door open, or her daughter and her new friend arrive at the shop.

"Ali." Esme beamed at her daughter. Her aqua eyes sparkled and Bella instantly saw the intense love between them.

"Mom, this is my friend, Bella! Bella, this is my mom!"

"My mom's been dying to meet you!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"So true" Esme confirmed. "My daughter has said so many nice things about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, dear"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Bella replied shyly. "Thank you for the wonderful birthday cake."

"Oh, that was my pleasure!" Esme smiled. "Anytime!"

"This is a beautiful place you have here!" Bella told her.

"Thank you"

"No. Thank you, Mom!" Alice grinned. "Without it, we'd have absolutely no place to shop! Neither would anyone else!"

"That's why I opened it!" Esme explained proudly.

"I just can't imagine what the people in this town did before we came? How did they manage?" her daughter said mischievously.

"They shopped in Port Angeles." Bella told them. "But there isn't anything there as nice as this."

"Thank you, dear." Esme smiled.

"Now, we've got some serious work to do!" Alice announced. She was in her element, and began running from rack to rack. She knew the inventory well, and had already made a mental list of the garments that would best suit Bella. When she had amassed a significant pile of clothing, she turned to her friend.

"Time to try these on!"

"Alice, no! There's no way I'm buying all that!"

_I can't afford it._

"Of course not!" her friend reassured her. "These are just to give us some options. We'll pick the best… and leave the rest!"

"Although, I can't imagine anything would look bad on you!"

"She's right!" Esme said supportively. "My daughter does have an impeccable eye"

"Now, get in that dressing room!"

Still unsure, but admittedly curious, Bella followed Alice into a dressing room, which was unlike any she had ever seen before. The generously sized space had ivory silk upholstered walls, and a matching cushioned chair. Gold trimmed mirrors were mounted on three of the walls, allowing the customer to view herself from every possible angle.

Alice carefully arranged the chosen clothes on the many available hooks, dividing them into three groups.

"The ones over there are the best!" she proclaimed, pointing to the collection on the very left.

"Start with those. Let me know if there's anything you don't like, or isn't comfortable."

Bella reached for the first garment, a sapphire blue silk shirt. She slipped it over her head, and then pulled on the matching short skirt. Warily, she looked in the mirrors.

It was as if she had never seen herself before.

_That's… not me!_

The hue and proportions of the outfit worked perfectly with her coloring and figure. Her skin glowed, and her curves were highlighted, but not overtly exposed.

_Classy. Sexy, but not slutty! I like this! I can do this! Why didn't I ever try before?_

"Come on!" Alice cried impatiently. "Let me see!"

"When she's ready, dear." Esme counseled. She sensed Bella's feelings.

Calmed by Esme's soft intonations, Bella stepped out of the protected space, to face the curious eyes of her new friends.

"Yes!" Alice cheered. "We have a winner!"

"You look beautiful." Esme said honestly.

"You really think so?" Bella asked, needing the support. "This skirt isn't too short?"

"With your legs? No way!" Alice said supportively.

"It's the perfect length for you." Esme assured her. "But if you don't like it, we can try something else."

"I love it!" Bella said, feeling her confidence swell. "It's amazing!"

"It's yours!" Esme pronounced.

"No" Bella protested. She had seen the price tag. While the cost was not exorbitant, it was definitely more than she could afford.

"I can't…"

"I see my daughter didn't explain everything." Esme smiled. "My store is new. I need help. Someone to work here after school and on Saturdays. Someone who also can wear the clothes not only here, but all over Forks!"

"Alice can't model everything! Not that she won't try!"

"You didn't tell her that?" Esme admonished her daughter.

"I forgot." Alice replied sheepishly.

"I do need a job." Bella said honestly. She had just been laid off from Newton's sporting goods store; the colder weather resulted in less business there and they no longer needed her. Except for the money, she wasn't sorry. Working with Mike was very uncomfortable, now that she had stopped dating him.

"And we need your help!" Esme said. "So, it's a win-win! After seeing you in that outfit there's not a doubt in my mind!"

"They'll be lining up for miles to shop here!' Alice squealed. "Just say yes!"

"Do it, Bella!" she added. "I bet a certain someone would just love you in that outfit!"

_Edward_… Bella thought wistfully.

"Emmett will just go crazy!"

_Yeah, right… Emmett! That's why I'm here… The plan!_

"And Rosalie will just die ! Actually, she'll die just when she sees all the great stuff you'll have! She doesn't have anything this nice!"

"That's not true!" Bella said knowingly. She knew the exact contents of Rose's closet, having accompanied her on all of her shopping trips.

_Trips where the emphasis was always on Rosalie_… _Never on me!_

"Well, she doesn't look as good as you will!" Ali boasted.

"Now, back into that dressing room! Let's see what else works!"

As Alice predicted, most of the outfits did, rendering it hard for Bella to select her favorites. Finally, she left the store laden with four oversize bags, brimming with all kinds of gorgeous, stylish new clothing.

"Happy?" Alice smiled

"Yeah! That was fun!" Bella admitted.

"Knew you'd like it!" Alice agreed.

"I've never done anything like this."

"Well, you should! You deserve it! We'll definitely do this more often!"

_More often!_ Bella thought. While she enjoyed the shopping, she was exhausted.

"_I don't know about that!"_

However, now was not the time for any doubts or negativity. Bella remembered the plan_._

_We've got work to do!_

"So, what's next?"

"Hair and makeup!" Alice cooed. "We have just two days to perfect your look."

"Everything has to be perfect by Friday night!"

* * *

Easily, they met this deadline. After giving careful thought to the matter, Alice decided that Bella should use only a light makeup, consisting of some eye shadow, liner and mascara, and just a hint of blusher.

"You really don't need much." she instructed. "Your natural coloring is beautiful."

"You think?" Bella questioned. "I always thought my skin was too pale."

"Why would you think that?" Alice asked, carefully controlling her anger. She knew exactly why.

_Rosalie…_

"Rosalie." Bella confirmed.

"Well, she was wrong!" Alice proclaimed. "Your ivory complexion perfectly contrasts with your darker eyes and hair. Any other color wouldn't be nearly as attractive."

"And look at your hair." the other girl continued. "Those gold and auburn highlights… Do you know how much women pay to get their hair to look like yours?"

"Even mine aren't natural." Alice confided. "But don't you dare tell!"

"Never" Bella promised, adding another secret.

"Neither are Rosalie's!"

"Really. She's not a natural blonde?"

"Oh, she is. But the highlights? Fake. Done in Seattle every month!"

"Well, yours are the real deal!" Alice smiled. Except for a small trim, they hadn't changed Bella's hairstyle either.

"Final check!" she announced, motioning for Bella to stand up and turn around.

Feeling a bit silly, Bella stood and twirled.

Alice revolved slowly around her friend, carefully studying ever inch of her, from the loose mass of soft wavy hair, to the kitten heels of her new russet brown suede boots.

"Stop that!" Bella admonished, very embarrassed. "You're worse than a guy!"

"I'm just checking you out like a guy would!" Alice grinned sheepishly. "Like Emmett will."

"And you look amazing!"

Bella peered into the full length mirror. In deference to the cool autumn weather, she had dressed warmly, but stylishly, in jeans and a top. However, the jeans were new and skinny, rather than her old "baggies". A rosewood colored boatneck cashmere sweater topped them, instead of her oversize "Fork"s High" sweatshirt. The kitten- heeled boots replaced her Chuck Taylors.

"Hot!" Alice repeated.

"Thanks!" Bella said. "So are you!"

Alice was also clearly dressed to impress. She wore similar jeans, and a form-fitting red silk camisole. A cropped leather bomber jacket would protect her from the cold, while still highlighting her shape. Black stiletto heel boots added five inches to her petite frame.

"Ready to go give those bitchy cheerleaders some competition?"

Bella smiled confidently.

"So ready!"

Heels clicking, they descended the stairs.

"I'm going out now, Dad!" Bella called. "Ok?"

Her father stared at her, totally silent.

_Is that my little girl?_

"Dad?" his daughter said questioningly, confused by the strange look on his face.

"Sorry, Bella." Charlie Swan told her. "It's just… you look… different. More grown-up I guess…"

_It'll take some getting used to._

"You do like it, don't you, Mr. Swan?" Alice smiled sweetly at him. They had just met for the first time that afternoon.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes. She is."

Bella locked eyes with her father. The emotions she saw in his glistening orbs touched her.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you." he replied. "Now, get going!"

"We're outta here!" Alice sang, dancing out the door. Bella laughed and eagerly followed.

It only took fifteen minutes for Alice's yellow "911 Turbo" to reach the school. She parked the car, and turned to Bella.

"Let's do it!"

They walked towards the entrance. As planned, Jacob waited there for them. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped when they approached.

"Jacob"

"Bella?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Of course it's her, you dumb-ass!" Alice added good-naturedly. "Who else did you expect?"

"You look great!" he said, unabashedly staring at her.

"Um… thanks!"

"Hello! What am I!" Alice snapped at him.

"Insanely adorable, as always!" Jacob said charmingly.

"Adorable!" she snorted. "What about hot? Sexy"

"Those too." he wisely assured her, still fixated on Bella.

"Let's just find seats." Bella said. Jake's ogling made her uncomfortable. "Quickly, before all the good ones are taken."

The three friends approached the rapidly filling bleachers and fortunately spotted three empty places in the fourth row, right near the Spartan's end zone. Seated, they scanned the crowd, waving to familiar faces.

"So crowded!" Alice remarked. "I think the whole town is here!"

"It's a Spartan's football game." Jacob said wryly.

"They are that good?"

"Nah! Not really!" he replied. "But this is Forks. What else is there to do?"

"Jake, stop it!" Bella was laughing. "The team is actually pretty good. Made it to the state playoffs last year."

"Did they win?" he retorted.

"Well, no"

"Aha!" he gloated.

"Standing up for your boyfriend already!" Alice teased.

"He isn't…"

"Not yet" Alice smiled knowingly. "But here he comes!"

"Ew! I so did not need that mental image just now!" Jacob snorted.

"Sorry, Bella." Alice apologized. "You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah. Not everyone's mind is like Jacob's! Always in the gutter!" Bella replied.

Her words were drowned out by the roar of applause from the spectators as the players took the field and began warming up.

"There he is!" Alice squealed, nudging Bella. "Go!"

Bella looked carefully at Emmett. She eyed the way his form-fitting jersey hugged his muscular chest and broad shoulders, before letting her eyes lock with his. He noticed, and flashed her one of his trademark cocky grins. Flirtatiously, she blew him a kiss. His grin widened.

He turned away, now completely focused on the upcoming game, calling out instructions to his teammates. She saw how his large hands adeptly handled the ball. He tossed it high into the air. Bella watched it fly all the way down the field… right into Edward's waiting arms. Edward caught it easily and smiled.

_That smile…_ Bella thought, feeling her pulse quicken.

"Who is he?" Alice abruptly demanded.

"Who?" Bella replied distractedly, her mind still on Edward.

"Him!" Ali repeated manically, gesturing towards the end of the field.

"Number 14?" Bella asked. "That's Edward Cullen. He's Emmett's…"

"No! Not him!" her friend interrupted. "The one next to him. Number 27."

"That's Jasper Whitlock."

"What do you know about him!" Alice pleaded, clearly desperate.

"Not much" Bella replied. "He's quiet. Kind of a loner. Really into music…"

"Alice?"

She watched her friend. Alice was pale and she seemed to have fallen into a trance. Bella had never seen her… or anyone look like that before.

"Alice!" she repeated nervously

"He's the one!"

"What!"

"The one I've been waiting for my whole life!" Alice said calmly, a serene smile on her lips.

"I'm going to marry him."

Bella thoughts were racing.

_This is crazy… She can't know that! Can she? _

_I've heard of this… Soul mates… Love at first sight… It happens!"_

"I hope so, Ali." Bella said cautiously.

"I know so!" she answered confidently. "You'll see!"

"Jacob…" Bella turned to her other friend, needing a reality check.

However, he too was preoccupied. Fork's cheerleaders had made their entrance, gyrating onto the field, cheering loudly.

"Let's go Spartans! Let's go!"

"Original!" Bella said sarcastically to him, knowing he would never be able to resist.

However, Jacob remained silent. His mouth agape, he stared as one of the girls, a curvaceous, wild-haired redhead now stepped up to execute a series of aerials. Her lithe frame easily flipped and turned, completing a complex tumbling run.

"Nice ass!" Jacob blurted out unthinkingly.

"What did you say?"

"Um… nice assets?"

"Yeah, right!" Bella sneered.

"Just enjoying the view!" Jacob explained, as Alice handed him a tissue

"What's this for?"

"To wipe the drool off your face!"

"Don't you know who that is?" she admonished him.

"That's …"

"Victoria" Bella confirmed, rolling her eyes.

"Jacob, please focus!" Alice insisted. "Remember. Do not get distracted. You've got a job to do."

"Can you handle it?"

"Of course!" he replied, offended.

_I can so handle… that!_

A horn blasted.

"Game time!" the referee called.

However, for Bella, Alice and Jacob, the game was already on…

* * *

Several hours later, after the Spartan's won the first game of their season, the usual crew convened at La Push for their customary victory celebration.

Stepping out of the shadows, Jacob headed towards the beckoning light of the beach bonfire. Easily, the sounds of the party lured him closer to his destination. He heard the loud squeals and giggling of the girls and the roughhousing of the football players.

_This is going to be so easy!_

"J!" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Sam!" Jacob replied, surprised to see his old schoolmate. "What are you doing here?"

Sam Uley had graduated from the reservation school just last Spring. Since then, he had been working full-time in a local canning factory while attending Seattle Community College part-time in the evenings. His hectic schedule did not usually allow him much time for socializing. What few free hours he had, he devoted to his family and to his girlfriend, Emily.

"Good to see you!" Sam greeted him enthusiastically. "How've you been?"

"The same. How about you?"

"Busy" the older boy confirmed.

"Yeah, Surprised to see you here tonight!" Jacob remarked.

"Emily wasn't feeling well." he explained. "So I took a walk down here. Emmett's been bugging me to come to one of these things for some time."

"You know Emmett?" Jacob asked him, "How"

"We volunteered together. Helping with the kids softball league." Sam smiled.

"I didn't know Emmett did that." Jacob said.

"Yeah. He was great!" Sam said. "The kids loved him."

_Probably because he's just like them! _Jacob thought meanly. Yet he couldn't help but respect Emmett for taking the time to coach children.

"He doesn't need to do that."

_This is the guy Bella's going to date. Maybe there's more to him than I thought. Maybe he's okay._

_But I still don't like it! He's still all wrong for her!_

"No" Sam said. "He's been a good friend to me, too! We've been playing ball together!"

Jacob nodded. He knew how much Sam loved sports. Like Emmett, he was an excellent athlete and would have been welcomed onto the Fork's teams. Sam had even considered transferring to that school just to have the chance to play and develop his talents. Their reservation school was too small and too poor to offer sports. In the end, loyalty won out. However, Sam still appreciated the chance to participate in the games he loved.

"Em says I'm the only guy in Forks who can challenge him at all! "

"He's got big plans. Scholarship to a Big 10 school. Heisman trophy. Pro-ball." Sam continued, enviously.

"Lucky guy!" Jacob said.

"Yeah. He's pretty ok!"

"Thanks, dude!" Emmett said, bounding over towards them. "Bout time you showed up!"

"Good to see you too!" Sam smiled, as Emmett turned to Jacob.

"Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is Jacob Black. Jacob this is Emmett McCarty."

"I know who you are." Jacob said flatly. "Good to meet you!"

"You too, dude!" Emmett said jovially, smiling easily at Jacob. "Any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine! Welcome!"

"Beer is over there! Just help yourselves to whatever you want!"

"Emmett?" a soprano voice cooed. "I need you!"

"I'll be right there, Tanya!" he assured her, looking at Jacob and Sam who now were eyeing the small group of females.

"See something you like?" Emmett asked impishly.

"Maybe…" Jacob evaded. "Who are they?"

_As if I didn't already know… This is going perfectly!_

"Cheerleaders." the other boy answered. "The tall blonde is Rosalie. She's the captain. You must have seen her around!"

"Oh, yeah"

"Those two are Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory" he continued, indicated the two smaller girls.

"And the redhead is Victoria… somebody. She just moved here. I don't remember her last name."

"Not bad…" Jacob blurted out.

"Yeah. If you go for that type." Sam laughed. He was faithful to Emily.

"Want me to introduce you?" Em offered.

"Ok" Jacob said nonchalantly.

Emmett led him over to the clique of cheerleaders and athletes. None of them seemed to remember seeing him at Bella's birthday party six years ago.

_Why_ _would they? _he thought bitterly.

Except for Rosalie, they greeted him enthusiastically. Rose seemed preoccupied, quickly turning away to resume her conversation with Edward.

He expertly concealed his feelings, flirting with and charming the girls as if he really had never met them before. He zeroed in Victoria, who welcomed the attention, lapping it up like a starving cat with a big, fat dish of cream.

"You know, I saw you at the game tonight…" he whispered.

"And how was I?"

"Spectacular." he said. "So hot!"

Victoria purred sexily, as Jacob continued

"The best… I thought you must be the captain."

"Well, I'm not." Victoria said sweetly. "That's my best friend, Rosalie."

"But you are so much better than she is!" Jacob said craftily. "What's a smoking hot girl like you doing coming in second to anyone?"

_So right! _Victoria thought. _"Finally, someone around here gets it!"_

"Well, I just moved here." she explained. "I haven't had time to figure that out just yet!"

_But you bet your ass I will! Hmmm… it's a pretty nice ass, too! And the rest of you isn't so bad either._

"Well, you just let me know if there is anything I can do to help!" Jacob added flirtatiously.

"I'm sure you can." Victoria said, drawing a line down his chest with one blood-red painted fingernail.

"But right now, maybe I can help you?" she cooed.

"What you got in mind?"

"Take a walk with me… and I'll show you."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Ok. Why did those last lines make me feel sick? Jacob and Victoria hooking up… What do you think? Will they or won't they? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8: Use Somebody, Part 1

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 8: Use Somebody, Part 1

Author's Note: And now… to answer the big question… Jacob and Victoria? Did they or didn't they?

Don't be too hard on Jacob! He's only… human! And you do have to love a certain two persons… response to it all!

The title of this chapter is both literal and ironic. "Use somebody" can mean both needing someone and taking advantage of them… interesting! Because both apply here! Of course, this title came from the Kings Of Leon song… one of my many favorites!

Thanks as always to those who reviewed: MadTwilighter, itsjadee, StacySapphire, jayd-n33, , EsmeAliceRose, IKNOWIMWEIRD1117, and Mittenzs

* * *

Chapter 8: Use Somebody, Part 1

Jacob awoke alone, in pitch-blackness.

_What the hell… where am I?_

He stretched and his thick, muscled forearm smacked into something hard.

_Crap! What the f is that!_

A few anxious minutes passed before he realized what he was lying on.

_My bed… My arm collided with the damn wall!_

This had been happening with increasing frequency lately. As Jacob grew, shooting quickly past the six foot mark, his tiny bedroom seemed to shrink. His feet dangled over the edge of the twin bed that took up half the the room. There was just enough space left for a chair and a small dresser.

_My room… _Jacob realized, gratefully. _"But how the hell did I get here. I don't remember coming home…"_

"_I was at that party…" _he recalled, head and heart pounding. _Checking out those bitchy cheerleaders… Like Bella and Alice wanted me to… Especially that Victoria…_

_Victoria!_

_We… No!_

Images swirled through Jacob's brain.

_Her hands… Her mouth! OMG… her mouth!_

Gingerly, he touched the side of his neck, then reached for a mirror. Four very large, very red hickeys marred his otherwise flawless bronze skin.

_How the hell am I gonna explain those!_ he thought desperately. _I can't hide them!_

_They look like friggin vampire bites!_

_And it didn't stop there…_ he realized.

_She was… all over me!_

Bile filed his mouth when he realized exactly where Victoria's had been.

_She… We… No! There was no "we" involved! She did everything! Gave me a…"_

_That wasn't supposed to happen! Definitely not part of the plan!_

_But… the plan still worked!_ he rationalized. _We found out what we wanted to know! Victoria isn't loyal to Rosalie. She'll screw her over in a minute!_

_But… I knew that… before she… I didn't have to… I could have stopped her!_

_But I didn't… I didn't want to!_

_And it was… amazing! _Jacob had to admit.

His phone beeped. Wincing in pain, he checked his messages. Bella had left him a voice mail and Alice had texted him.

He played Bella's message first.

"Hey Jake, it's me! Just wondering what happened last night? I guess you're still sleeping it off!"

_She has no freaking idea! _

"I'm working today. Call me! Bye!"

_OMG! Bella! What the hell am I going to tell her!_

He then checked Alice's text.

J? We want all the dirty details! A

_No! You don't!_

With difficulty, he dragged his limp body out of bed, noting that he was still fully dressed in last night's clothes. He walked into the cluttered living room, glad that his father had gone out and that he was alone. He was even more grateful to see that there was still coffee percolating in a pot on the stove. Jacob quickly drained a large mug of it, using the brew to wash down three asprin. He sat down at the battered table, waiting for it to kick in. From that vantage point, he could see out the living room window, and notice the two people heading towards the front door.

_Crap! Not who I want to see right now!_

However, he knew that these visitors were relentless and could not be ignored. Before they could start pounding on the door… and further aggravating his still throbbing head, he let them in.

"Jacob." Embry Call, one of his best friends greeted him, his smile fading when he saw Jake's ashen face. "Dude, what happened?"

"You look like hell!" Quil Atera, his other best friend stated frankly.

"Thanks!" Jacob said. "I feel like hell!"

He led the two boys back into the living room.

"So, what the hell happened to you last night?" Quil asked, as he and Embry spotted the bites on Jacob's neck.

"No freaking way!" Embry cried out enviously. "Bella did that to you?"

"No" Jacob admitted.

_Unfortunately!_

"Then it was that Alice babe!" Quil concluded, clearly just as jealous as Embry. "Damn it! You are one lucky…"

"Will you two just shut up!" Jacob screamed.

His friends immediately stopped their teasing.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I hooked up with someone last night…" Jacob confessed. "Someone who isn't Bella or Alice."

Quickly, he told them what he could remember of his encounter with Victoria.

Quil and Embry were impressed.

"Dude! No way!"

"And this is a problem because?" Quil asked him.

Jacob didn't know how to begin to explain this. His friends knew nothing about the "revenge" plan he concocted with Bella and Alice.

_They won't get it._ he realized. _Hell, I'm not even sure I do!_

"Bella and Alice hate her."

"So, Bella and Alice wouldn't like you hooking up with Victoria." Quil summarized.

"Yeah!"

"So? Why do they need to know about it?"

"Don't they?" Jacob wondered.

_Can I really keep this a secret?_

"They'll get mad at you if they know, right?" Embry said.

"Hell, yeah!"

"Then don't tell them!"

"Embry's actually right for once!" Quil agreed, as Embry threw a book at him.

_They're right!_ Jacob realized. _I can't tell them. I don't have to! I still did my part!_

_Besides… it just happened… Once!_

_It's not going to happen again! Right!_

"You're right!" Jacob told his friends. "I can't tell them."

"And don't worry!" Embry assured him "We'll keep your dirty little secret!"

"As long as you tell us every disgusting detail…"

* * *

"I want details!" Alice wailed across town. She and Bella were working at Esme's, but things were fairly quiet that day.

"I hate waiting!" she moaned, for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Why doesn't he call? Maybe something's wrong?"

"He'll call." Bella assured her. "What could possibly have happened? A big, bad wolf got him?"

"Well, those football players are real party animals!" Alice joked.

"If this is what you are like now, I'd hate to see what you'd be like if it was someone you were into?

Unwittingly, she cued Alice's other obsession. Alice had alternated all morning between ranting about Jacob and mooning over Jasper.

"Worse" Alice confessed. "If I was waiting for Jasper, I'd be climbing the walls!"

"He'll call." Bella repeated.

"Jacob or Jasper?"

"Both!" Bella laughed. "But you'll have to actually meet Jasper first!"

"No problem!" Alice purred. "He's just… so amazing! But I have a plan!"

"Of course you do!"

"And I have a plan for you and Emmett too!"

However, before she could divulge them, a new customer, a handsome flaxen-haired man, entered the store.

"Who on earth is that?" Ali whispered.

"Bella" he greeted her. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I just started, Dr. Cullen." she replied politely, then turned to Alice.

"This is my friend, Alice Brandon. Her mother owns the store."

"Your mother is Esme?" Carlisle smiled.

"Yes. She is." Alice smiled, as a delicious idea crystallized in her head.

"Why don't I introduce you?"

"I would be delighted." Carlisle agreed.

"She's in the back room. I'll just go get her." Ali disappeared, then returned a few minutes later.

"Mom, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen, this is my mother."

"Esme" Esme said, smiling at him easily, trying to calm her racing heart.

_It's… him!_

"Were you looking for something special?" she asked

_I think… I just found it! _Carlisle thought, stunned by his intense reaction to this total stranger.

Unnerved, he was grateful to focus on the business at hand.

"I need a birthday present?"

"For your wife?" Esme asked. She had seen the gold band adorning his left hand, and gracefully hid her disappointment.

"No" he replied solemnly. "I'm not married."

"I see." she answered simply, not pushing for more information.

"My wife passed away. From cancer. Two years ago." Carlisle divulged.

_Why did I just say all that?_

"I'm sorry." Esme replied sympathetically. "I know how hard that must have been for you."

"My husband died too. Also from cancer. At about the same time as your wife."

_How ironic… How strange!_

"Really?" Carlisle said softly.

"Anyway…" Esme continued nervously. "You need a birthday present?"

"Yes, for my sister-in-law. Can you suggest something?"

"I do have a few ideas." Esme smiled gently. "Shall we take a look?"

"Sweet!" Alice grinned, nudging Bella. "Just look at them!"

"They do look good together." Bella had to admit. "But don't get your hopes up! Dr. Cullen's been through a lot."

"My mom will be good for him." the other girl insisted. "Trust me!"

"I hope so."

"Speaking of good…" Bella changed the subject, taking her ringing phone from her pocket.

"Jacob"

"About bloody time!" Alice shrieked. "What does he say?"

"Just a text." Bella said, reading it.

"Mission accomplished. We were right. V wants to be #1! Feeling sick. Talk later."

"That's it." Alice was disappointed. "There's got to be more to this! I'll get it out of him sooner or later!"

"But we were right!" Ali cooed. "She'll take Rosalie down!"

"Maybe…" Bella said, feeling slightly sick herself.

_This may turn into… more than we bargained for. We have no idea what this girl is capable of… She could really hurt Rose…_

_But isn't that… what we wanted?_

"Bella?"

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Bella asked. "I'm started to think… maybe we don't know exactly what we've gotten ourselves into?"

"I know." Alice said seriously. She had always had very bad feelings about Victoria.

"But Victoria would do what she's going to do no matter what. She's not doing it for us, remember?"

"That's true. It's not like we can stop her."

"How bad can she be?" Bella added. "It's not like she's planning to kill Rosalie."

"She'll just take her down a few pegs. Crush her ego. "

"And we don't even know if whatever Victoria is planning will work." Bella added. "Rose is pretty tough!"

"Right" Alice agreed.

"You're not backing out then?" she asked Bella.

"No"

"Then, let's decide what we're doing next… "

* * *

Monday morning came too soon for Bella. She knew it was time for the next step of their plan, and it was the scariest thing she had ever done.

_Flirting with Emmett from across the football field is one thing… Actually talking to him is another! What will I say?_

She wore the first outfit she had chosen from Esme's- the sapphire blue skirt and matching top. She knew she looked good. However, even her favorite outfit failed to provide her with the confidence she needed now.

_Here goes nothing!_

Heart racing, she rounded the school corridor, nearing his locker, where she would "accidentally" bump into him.

_What could I say to him? What could we possibly have to talk about?_

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett called out to her.

_He's… talking to me?_

"Earth to Bella!" he teased her.

"Um, sorry!"

"You were a million miles away!"

"I was… just thinking."

"Must have been about something good!" Emmett smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah" Bella agreed, feeling her tension ease.

"Anyway…" Em paused.

_What could he possibly want from me?_

"I was hoping you could help me with something?"

"That depends." Bella answered. "With what?"

"English. I'm not doing so good."

"Well" she corrected.

"See. That's exactly what I mean!" Emmett said, laughing easily. His mood was contagious, and Bella found herself laughing too.

"Coach Benjamin" says that if I don't keep my grades up, I can't play football."

"And we can't have that now, can we?" Bella flirted, surprised at herself.

_Where did that come from?_

"The team really needs you."

"And I really need them." Emmett said honestly, adding.

"Mr. Mason said you were his best student."

"Really?" Bella answered.

"But of course, I already knew that."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Always has!" Emmett boasted shamelessly, before turning serious and asking.

"So? You'll do it?"

"Why not." she agreed. "Anything for the team!"

"Great!" he answered. "So, when? I've got practice this afternoon. Maybe I could come by your house later?"

"Um, sure." Bella promised nervously, wondering how her father would react.

_Note to self. Ask Dad to put away his gun!_

"So… I'll see you later? Around 8:00?"

"That's cool."

He turned and left. Bella somehow contained herself for a few minutes, before exploding.

_It worked! I did it!_

After a fist pump, she reached for her phone to text Alice.

A, Got him! Meet in parking lot?" B

Alice texted back just a minute later.

Knew U would! Got something to tell U 2! See U ASAP!"

The two girls rendezvoused in Alice's Porsche.

"Wait until I tell you what happened?" Bella gushed.

Quickly, she recounted her meeting with Emmett.

"He wants to "study" with you? Classic!" Alice grinned. "We all know what that means!"

"Maybe not." Bella said. "Maybe he just needs the help?"

"Maybe he just needs you!" Ali retorted, singing

"You know that I could use somebody! Somebody like you!"

"Alice!" Bella admonished her.

"We'll see."

"We sure will." Alice smiled naughtily. "Now, let me tell you about Jasper."

Bella was only too grateful to change the subject.

"You talked to him?

"Of course I did!"

"What did you say?"

"He was alone, inside the music room. I walked up to him. And I told him "You've kept me waiting for a long time!""

"And he didn't freak out?" Bella asked. From the little she knew about guys, it seemed that remark would send them running away from most girls.

_But Alice isn't most girls! She's definitely not ordinary!_

"No! Why would he?" Alice said confidently.

_Deep down, he knows what I do… This is meant to be._

"So, what did he say."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. With a Texas accent!" Alice laughed. "His family is originally from there."

"I didn't know that." Bella said.

"So, we talked for a little while. Mostly about music. He has his own band! He wants me to come hear them practice. Today!"

"That's so great!"

"Yeah." Alice smiled happily. "So, we're going?"

"We?"

"Yeah! I can't go alone. I need a wing chick!" the other girl pleaded. "Please?"

"Sure" Bella agreed. She loved all kinds of music and was genuinely interested to see what Jasper's band was like.

"Ok!" Alice said. "We'll go right after school."

That afternoon, after dropping off Alice's car, the two drove off together in Bella's old truck, Alice navigating.

"Pass over the bridge at the Calawah River. Keep following this road north."

"Where on earth are we going?" Bella asked, as the houses grew fewer and further between.

"We're almost there!" Alice assured her, as they reached an unpaved road. "Just a few more miles."

They drove through the forest, following the twisting path. Finally, the woods thinned and Bella could see the huge house looming before them. It was like no home she had ever seen before.

"_So beautiful… It must be a hundred years old! Three stories, soft faded white, rectangular, well-proportioned. Those windows and doors are either antique or a perfect restoration."_

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed, just as impressed. "It's gorgeous! I love the wraparound porch."

"And the gardens." Bella agreed.

"My mother will love this!" Ali cooed. "Perfect!"

_What is she talking about_ Bella wondered. _What does Esme have to do with it?_

"Jasper's family sure is lucky!" Bella announced.

"Jasper?" Alice said. "Don't I wish!"

"What…"

"This isn't his house."

"No?" Bella said. "Then whose is it?"

"Edward Cullen's..."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Ok… Bella's at Edward's house… cue the drama! Finally some Bella/Edward action!

And how much did you love Quil and Embry? I think those guys really could "Use Somebody"! They need dates! Badly!


	9. Chapter 9: Use Somebody, Part 2

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 9: Use Somebody, Part 2

Author's Note: Yes, I'm back! Finally! Sorry for the delay! I had relatives visiting, including my baby niece and nephew! Amazing how two cute kids can steal all your free time! Not that I'd ever complain!

I hope you all are still into this! I didn't hear from too many of you after my last chapter. I guess you didn't like it, or were too grossed out by "Jictoria!". Well, this chapter should make up for it, with some prime "Bedward" and "Bemmett" moments… not to mention a new, mystery couple!

Thanks to those who did review: EsmeAliceRose, Angeline95, jady-n33, and 101ling

Oh, I don't own Kings Of Leon, or their song "Use Somebody". Unfortunately! It's beautiful!

Ok... Cue the drama!

* * *

Chapter 9: Use Somebody, Part 2

"Edward's house?" Bella sputtered.

_I'm actually at Edward's house?_

"Yeah. The band practices here." Alice replied matter-of-factly. "And I can see why. It's huge!"

"And beautiful" Bella added, thirstily drinking in every detail.

"Jasper says they have a space set up in the basement." Alice informed.

"We just go around to the back…"

She led Bella to the rear of the house.

"They left the door unlocked for us."

Alice opened it. Immediately, music wafted towards them, from the bottom of a long stairway.

"Sounds good" Bella remarked, eagerly following the sinuous, melody downstairs. Alice was practically running.

"Ok" Jasper was saying "Let's try that other song."

"I've been roaming around…"

"I was looking down."

"And all I see…"

"Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach"

"You know that I could use somebody…"

"You know that I could use somebody…

"Someone like you, and all you know and how you speak…"

"Countless lovers, under cover, of the street."

"Jasper sure has a beautiful voice." Bella whispered.

"It's not him." Alice giggled.

However, Bella's eyes had already shot forward, lured by those of the powerful singer, as he soulfully crooned.

"You know that I could use somebody."

"You know that I could use somebody!"

"Someone like you!"

Suddenly, she stumbled, and slid down the remaining three steps.

"Bella!" Edward immediately stopped singing and hurried towards her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she said, carefully standing up.

"_Yes. You are. More than fine, actually…"_

"No broken bones." she said, trying to lighten the moment.

"Good." Edward said, smiling at her.

_But I still feel… dizzy._

"Um, that was great!" Bella said breathlessly to Edward.

"Thanks." he replied modestly. "But we still have a lot of work to do."

"Sit here, Bella!" Alice squealed, patting the seat beside her. She hadn't even seen Bella fall. She was too absorbed in Jasper.

"Alice, Bella… Meet the rest of "Twilight!" This is Aro, our bass player. Caius, on keyboards, and Marcus, back there on drums."

The girls and musicians greeted each other, as Bella sank gratefully into a chair.

"Let's try that last song again." Jasper directed and practice resumed.

Seated, Bella managed to avoid any more accidents. However, she still felt shaky. Edward's singing moved her as no one else ever had.

_Breathe in… Breathe out…  
_

She kept a small, careful smile on her face, hoping it concealed her thudding heart.

Onstage, Edward's emotions were no less potent. While he seemed poised, his pulse raced. He had always channeled his feelings into his music. With Bella as his audience, he sung more passionately and beautifully than ever. His performance seemed to spur the other band members to play more powerfully than ever before.

They continued rehearsing for almost two hours.

Excellent!" Jasper finally proclaimed. "Our best practice ever!"

"Thanks." Aro agreed, and Caius and Marcus nodded.

"You girls must be our lucky charms." Jasper smiled, looking at Alice. "You'll have to come around more often."

"Maybe we will." Alice smiled suggestively, as Jasper led her off to the side. Marcus, Caius and Aro were already leaving.

Edward seized his chance, stepping over towards Bella.

"What did you think?" he asked her.

"I loved it." she said truthfully. "You guys are amazing!"

"What part did you like best?" Edward was curious.

"The last song. "Never Think". I've never heard that one before."

"I wrote it."

"Really?" Bella was impressed. "I didn't know you wrote songs."

"Neither did I!" Edward laughed. "That was my first."

"You'll have to write more, then!"

"I think so!" he easily agreed, adding.

"What about you? I know you write."

"Yes. Stories and poems, though. Not songs."

"Maybe you should try it, too. I bet you'd be great at it!"

"I don't know…"

"Song lyrics are just poetry, really." Edward confided, adding.

"Maybe we could work on something together. I could use someone to help me."

"Me?" Bella said disbelievingly.

"You"

"I'd like that…" Bella said shyly, her eyes flickering nervously and landing on the large wall clock.

_Crap! 6:00!_

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Edward asked solicitously.

"No. I just need to get home."

"Emmett's coming over." she explained.

"Oh. I didn't know about that."

_Why didn't he tell me?_

"He needs help with English."

"Well, then he asked the right person." Edward replied, concealing his inner turmoil.

_Is that really what Emmett wants? I hope so! Why don't I believe it!_

_Bella's not like his other girls! If he hurts her…_

"I'm sorry you have to go." Edward said. "Do you need a ride or anything?"

He gestured towards Jasper and Alice, deeply engrossed in conversation.

"It seems that those two will be occupied for a while."

"No. I have my truck." Bella replied. "But thanks."

"Any time, Bella."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. In school."

"I guess you will."

"Bye"

"Bye"

After confirming that Jasper would take Alice home, Bella walked back towards her truck. She sat in the cab for several minutes, trying to soothe her swirling emotions.

_Edward is… so wonderful! So talented and sensitive…_

However, she couldn't dwell on him long.

_I have to go now! Emmett's coming over in less than an hour! I haven't even told Dad! _

She revved up her engine and drove off. Twenty minutes later, she arrived at home. Charlie's police cruiser was already parked in the front.

_Dad's home… Crap!_

She rushed inside. Charlie was seated at the dining room table, eating some leftover pasta directly out of the Tupperware container it had been stored in.

"Sorry, Dad." Bella apologized.

"For what?" her father replied. "I can fix my own dinner, you know."

"You actually warmed that up yourself? Without setting anything on fire?"

"That only happened once!" Charlie retorted defensively. "I told you. Defective wiring."

"I remember." Bella smiled.

"Have some?" her father invited.

"Can't" she answered, noting the time.

_Twenty more minutes!_

"What's going on, Bells?" Charlie asked perceptively.

"Um, someone's coming over. He needs help with English."

"He?" her father echoed suspiciously.

"Yeah"

"Who's "he"?

"Emmett McCarty"

"The football player." Charlie said needlessly.

"Yes"

"He'll be here in twenty minutes." Bella explained, running up the stairs.

In the privacy of her room, she quickly brushed her hair and refreshed her makeup. She was just putting on a final coat of lip gloss, when the doorbell rang.

_Oh, no!_ she thought, hearing her father greet Emmett.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." Emmett replied respectfully. "I'm here to see Bella. She's helping me with our English assignment."

"She told me." Charlie said cooly, leading the school's star athlete into their modest living room.

"Bella will be down in a minute."

"I'm here." Bella called, joining the men.

"Great!" Emmett enthused, as she sat next to him on the couch. Charlie stood across from them, not moving.

"Dad!" his daughter warned.

"Ok" Charlie answered, retreating. "I'll go finish dinner."

Finally, Bella and Emmett were left alone.

"So…" she said, nervously.

"So" he repeated, smiling easily at her. "Where do we start?"

_Oh yeah… English!_

"Did you do your essay yet?"

"Essay?" Emmett said, shocked. "There's an essay?"

"Yes!" Bella told him, alarmed. "Ten pages. Due Friday!"

"I know." Em laughed. "Just kidding! But I haven't even started it yet!"

"Ok." she said. "Let's get to it."

They worked diligently for almost an hour. Bella explaining the major themes of King Lear, and helping Emmett comprehend Shakespeare's complex language.

"This is so hard." Emmett complained. "Why couldn't he just write it normally?"

"For him, this was normal!" Bella laughed.

"I guess." he said doubtfully. "I'm just not into this kind of stuff."

"You seem to get it now."

They had amassed an outline for the assignment.

"It's a start." Bella proclaimed.

"A start?"

"You've got good ideas. Now, you just need to write them out. Polish them up. Oh, and proofread your paper before you turn it in."

"No way! I need to do all that!"

"I don't know if I can…" Emmett confessed.

His insecurity touched Bella; it was something she could understand.

_Emmett always looks so confident! I never thought he'd ever be unsure about anything._

"Write it." she said. "I'll check it over when you finish."

"You will."

"Yes. But you have to give it to me by Thursday."

"Done." Emmett promised.

"You're really great" he added.

_And really hot, too. I don't know how I never noticed it before._

"Maybe we could go out sometime." Emmett proposed.

"Oh, I don't know…" Bella hedged, recalling Alice's advice.

_Don't be too eager! Guys like girls who are hard-to-get. Especially guys like Emmett! Make him work for it!_

"Well?" Emmett pushed.

"Ok"

"Cool" he replied. "So? Saturday? There's that new Vampire movie coming out… "Moonlight" Supposed to be really romantic?

"I did want to see that." Bella agreed.

"So, I'll talk to you later? Pick a time?"

"Ok"

"See you later." Emmett told her, leaning over to peck her on the cheek.

Bella walked him out, then turned and ran gleefully up the stairs

_The plan… It's working._

She whipped out her cell phone. She had important calls to make!

* * *

The following morning dawned damp, cloudy and very chilly. However, that never stopped one of Fork's most determined young men.

He had a job to do, and he would do it.

Donning old gray sweats, he set off at a slow pace, carefully gaining speed as he ran through the deserted streets.

For Emmett, this morning run was a sacred and special part of his routine. True, it was essential for his conditioning, allowing him to develop endurance and strength.

However, it was also his chance to be alone and think.

Today, his thoughts were full of Bella.

_She's… amazing! Beautiful, smart, sexy and beautiful… Did I say beautiful?_

Rarely did he encounter anyone else on these journeys. Today would prove an exception. Up ahead, he glimpsed another, equally determined young man. Even from a distance, he easily recognized him.

"Eddie!" Emmett called, catching up to his cousin.

Only Emmett was allowed to call Edward by his childhood nickname. Anyone else who tried to was quickly silenced. James was the last person to attempt it, several years ago. When he didn't acquiesce to polite requests to stop, Emmett beat him up.

After seeing James's black eyes and swollen lip, no one else dared to call Edward that.

"Em." Edward greeted him.

The two men began running, side by side.

"How's it going?" Edward asked casually.

"Ok" Emmett replied. "You?'

"Same"

"How's your new band doing?"

"Great." Edward answered, increasing his pace. Emmett easily kept up with him.

"You'll have to come hear us sometime."

"Definitely!" Em agreed. "Just don't forget me when you're rich and famous!"

"No. Not me!" Edward laughed. "That's you, Mr. NFL!"

"We'll see." Emmett said cautiously. While he was confident in his talent, he was well aware of the vagrancies and risks of his chosen career path.

_A lot of things can go wrong… One injury… and it's all over!_

"Bella came to practice yesterday." Edward remarked.

"Did she?" Emmett replied. "She didn't mention it."

"She told me she was tutoring you in English."

"She did. She is." Em said self-deprecatingly. "You know I need all the help I can get!"

"Yeah." Edward agreed. He knew that only too well. Usually, he was the one trying to aid his cousin.

"Why did you ask her?"

"She's the best in our class." Emmett said.

"And that's all?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You don't have any other reasons for picking her?"

"I didn't" Emmett said truthfully. "Well, not at first."

"But?"

"We're going out Saturday."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Edward warned, pissing Emmett off.

"What is your problem!"

"Bella's not like your other girls!" Edward snapped. "She's very shy and sweet. And sensitive. She's not gonna move on that quickly."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt!"

"What kind of jerk do you think I am!" Em exploded.

"It's just… I've seen you in action!"

"And you think that's all there is to me!" Emmett fumed.

_Maybe…_

Edward remained silent for several awkward moments.

"We're done here!" Emmett yelled.

Abruptly, he turned and ran away.

Edward also started running … in the opposite direction. Heedless of where he was going, he accelerated, desperate to drown out the increasingly loud and more insistent voices in his head.

_Bella isn't yours! You have no right to stop her from dating Emmett! Or anyone! _

_You like her. You should have done something about it sooner._

_Now, it's too late._

_Too slow…_

He raced on, heedless of the rain now falling. Finally, exhausted, he stopped, finding himself somewhere deep in the woods.

_Damn!_

He stood motionless, desperately trying to catch his breath as the storm raged around him. Finally, he was able to leave, and headed much more slowly towards his home.

* * *

Bella spent the week discussing plans for her upcoming date with Alice and alternating between complete excitement and total terror! When Saturday night finally, inevitably, arrived, she stood before her full length mirror, critically surveying her appearance.

As always, she benefitted from Alice's unerring fashion sense. The violet blue boatneck sweater and dark jeans suited her and were perfect for a movie date.

"As good as it gets!" she told her reflection.

Inhaling deeply, she tried to steady her jangling nerves.

_It's not like this is your first date! _she chided herself.

Truthfully, she had only dated a few other boys, always set up by Rosalie. Bella had never really cared that much for or about those boys. Since the dates were inconsequential, she had never worried much about their opinion of her.

Emmett was different. She genuinely liked him. Somehow, he had become more than just a way of getting revenge on Rosalie.

_He's… nice!_ she admitted. _And hot!_

_Almost as hot as…_

_No! Don't think about him! It isn't right! You are dating his cousin!_

_Nothing is going to happen with you and Edward! If he liked you, he would have asked you out!_

"Bella!" Charlie called gruffly. "Emmett is here!"

With an air of finality, she tossed her long hair over one shoulder and went to greet him.

* * *

"That was a great movie!" Bella said, three hours later.

"It was okay." Emmett smiled, as the credits rolled. "Not really my thing."

"Bloodthirsty vampires aren't your thing."

"Usually" he replied. "But this is more of a chick flick."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"Because I thought you'd like it." Emmett told her. "And you did!"

"You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." he replied. "Because, it's not like there was much else to pick from!"

"True" she agreed, as they made their way up the aisle.

"Besides…" Emmett grinned impishly. "Now you owe me one! On our next date, you have to do anything I want!"

"Next date…" Bella smiled beautifically. "Who said anything about another date?"

"I just did!" Em smirked cockily, taking her hand.

"Well, I need to see how this one goes before making that commitment."

"Babe, you're gonna love it! Trust me! The excitement is just beginning!"

"We'll see." Bella paused, spying Jasper and Alice several feet behind them. She waved, and Alice waved back.

"Let's wait…"

Bella's voice suddenly faltered.

"Bella? Bella?'

Emmett also stopped speaking. He had spied what Bella already had. It shocked him just as much.

Standing just a few feet away from them, also holding hands, were the last two people they had ever expected to see together.

Rosalie and Edward.


	10. Chapter 10: Poker Faces

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 10: Poker Faces

Author's Note: Just a quick thank you to the review crew: Slower Than Stampeding Turtles, Stacy Sapphire, EsmeAliceRose, IKNOWIMWEIRD1117, jayd-n33, MadTwilighter, Mittenz, Lexa295, TwilightMunchkin-X, and Mrs. LoganHuntzberger

I know we all want to get right to the action: Edward and Rosalie… Emmett and Bella… Cue the drama!

* * *

Chapter 10: Poker Faces

Four sets of eyes stared at each other, total silence belying a range of inner emotions.

_I don't believe this! _Bella thought disgustedly. _Rosalie's going out with Edward! That bitch!_

_She doesn't know how you feel about him. _she remembered. _You never told her!_

_Yeah! Because even then, I knew she couldn't be trusted! Backstabbing skank!_

_Pot calling the kettle much…_

_You did do it first… _

_She really did it! _Rosalie thought, taking in Emmett and Bella. _I can't believe it!_

_Victoria was right! Bella was after him all along!_

_That two-faced slut! How could she do this to me!_

_I was right to dump her ass!_

The increasingly awkward silence dragged on, as each of them remained absorbed in his or her own thoughts.

_Why does this feel so wrong? _Edward wondered._ Rosalie asked me out. I said yes. She's not dating anyone and neither am I._

_You just said yes to take your mind off Bella and Emmett…_

_True!_

Emmett's thoughts were less conflicted. He felt just a twinge of easily dismissed jealousy.

_Rosie can date whoever she wants! _

_Well, this is awkward! And getting really ridiculous!_

_Somebody needs to say something!_

"Hey, Edward!" he said plainly.

"Hey" his cousin replied cooly.

"Bella… Rosalie… I believe you two know each other."

"Not really!" Rosalie snapped back.

"Not at all!" Bella retorted.

_Well… that went well!_

"_Oh, no!" _Alice thought, hurrying over.

"Bella!" she called.

"We have to go!" Bella announced, tugging at Emmett's hand. "Jasper and Alice are waiting for us!"

"Have a good night!" Emmett called back at Edward and Rosalie, eager to escape with Bella.

* * *

"That was surreal!" Alice said to Bella at the boutique the next morning.

"Yeah!" Bella agreed. After the movie, she and Emmett had gone for pizza with Jasper and Alice. The two girls hadn't had any time to talk privately.

Emmett hadn't said anything about the scene in the theater. However, he then proposed that they drive to Port Angeles to eat, claiming that the pizza was better there. Bella thought that he was just trying to avoid running into "Redward" again. She had been only too happy to agree.

"Yeah" Bella repeated, then exploded.

"I just can't believe it!"

"Me neither" Alice agreed.

"Edward is sooo nice! What the hell does he possibly see in that coldhearted bitch!"

"The three B's." Ali remarked.

"Three B's?"

"Beautiful, Blonde and Built!"

"That's all most guys need." Bella concurred.

"I just thought Edward was different… That he'd want… need … something more!"

"I didn't realize you knew him so well." Alice said, curiously eyeing her friend.

"I don't!" Bella replied defensively. "Edward can date whoever he wants!"

"I see." Ali answered.

"_I see."_

"Tell me about the rest of your date with Emmett."

"There's not much to tell." Bella told her. "You were there for most of it."

"So…" Alice smiled wickedly. "What I saw was it? Everything?"

"Whatever do you mean…"

"Bella Swan! You know exactly what I mean!"

"Do you want me to draw you a picture?'

"If you want…"

"Alice! You are almost as bad as Jacob!"

"That's a compliment!" Alice smiled. "So? No more stalling! Confess!"

"Okay" Bella agreed, recapping the end of the night for her friend.

* * *

_Emmett and Bella drove the fifteen miles from Port Angeles, back to Forks. He had turned the radio on; music filled the car, eliminating the need for conversation. _

_Tired, Bella leaned her head back against the seat. Emmett appeared just as weary. Soon enough , he stopped the car in front of her house._

_She turned towards him._

"I had a great time…" she said automatically.

"Me, too." Emmett smiled, running one long finger down the side of her face.

"You're really beautiful…" he murmured.

"Um, thanks."

"So? About that second date?"

"I guess…"

"You don't sound too convinced…" Emmett said softly, leaning towards her.

"Maybe this will change your mind…"

His lips met hers, moving gently, but expertly.

_Umm… Nice!_

Bella responded in kind. Their kiss lasted for several minutes. When it ended, Emmett grinned smugly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes"

* * *

"Sweet!" Alice trilled. "You have another date with him!"

"Yeah…" Bella's voice trailed off wistfully.

"So? You like him. He likes you! That's what you want. Right?"

"Right."

"Right!" Alice echoed, not fooled for a moment.

"Where's Esme?" Bella abruptly changed the subject. "I haven't seen her at all today!"

"And we may not!" Alice grinned. "She's in the back. Trying on dresses. She has a date tonight!"

"With whom?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen!"

"No way!"

"Way!" Alice replied triumphantly.

"That's so great!" Bella said enthusiastically.

_At least… someone's happy!_

Before either of them could say anything else, the door burst open, admitting four customers to the store. The girls hurried to help them. The remainder of the day was just as busy . When the shop closed, Alice hurried to get ready for another date with Jasper. Bella spent the evening hanging out with Jacob.

* * *

Monday morning was frigid and stormy. Reluctantly, Bella dragged her sluggish body from the warmth of her bed… and her dreams. Her eyes barely open, she noted the rain falling outside and dressed quickly in a warm sweater, jeans and boots. Downstairs, she drank a cup of coffee and ate a piece of toast.

She stood waiting, watching through the window. Finally, Alice's car pulled up, its bright yellow hue radiating through the grim grayness. Calling goodbye to her father, Bella pulled on her anorak and raced outside.

Alice drove carefully through the storm, the rain putting a damper on even her ebullient spirit. Both girls were grateful to reach the school, and walked quickly through the halls, anxious to rid themselves of their drenched coats.

Bella froze, just a few feet in front of her locker. Large, bright red letters marred its metal surface.

SLUT!

"What the…" Bella shrieked. "I don't believe this!"

"I do." Alice said, quickly whipping out her phone and snapping pictures.

"Evidence. Just in case." she explained.

"Now, we're going to report this… Let's go!"

Bella couldn't move. She stood there, completely horrified, and feeling sicker by the second.

"Bella. We need to go!" Alice said, frightened by her friend's stiff, pale face. "We need to tell the principal. You need to come with me."

"I can't leave you here alone!"

"I'll stay with her." a deep, resonant voice intoned.

"Thanks, Edward!" Alice said gratefully, speeding gracefully down the hall.

"Are you okay?" he asked Bella.

_Of course she isn't… How could she be!_

"No" Bella whispered.

Edward slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We'll find out who did this."

"That's not it…"

"Then, what is it?" he urged gently. "You can tell me."

"No…"

_How can I tell you…_

"It's going to be okay." he reassured her. "No one thinks you're a slut. How could they?"

_How could they?_

"It's just… I can't believe anyone would do this." Bella said.

"Neither do I" Edward agreed.

"It's so… unnecessary." she added, leaning toward Edward, as his arm drew her closer. She breathed deeply, trying to steady herself.

_He even smells incredible… _

"Bella!" a stern voice remarked.

"Principal Garrett" she said respectfully, lifting up her head and stepping away from Edward. She saw Alice and Mrs. Cope, the principal's secretary standing with him.

The principal surveyed the scene, securing Bella's locker with yellow tape.

"Go back to the office. Call the police!" he demanded.

"Right away!" Mrs. Cope replied obediently, scurrying off to do the job.

"The police" Bella exclaimed.

_My father…_

"Is that really necessary?" she pleaded.

"Yes." Principal Garrett replied firmly. "Vandalism is a crime. It must be reported and the perpetrator located and punished."

"Bella, you and I will go back to my office to discuss this. If you know anyone who might have done this, I need to know about it."

"I don't know!" Bella cried out. "I don't!"

"Let's talk about it." the principal insisted.

"May I come too?" Alice asked politely, knowing that Bella needed support.

"Yes" the principal agreed. "Perhaps you can help us sort this out."

"Edward?" Principal Garrett asked then. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No, sir." he replied. "I was just walking by and saw Bella standing here. I didn't even see it, until she did. "

"I see." the principal was appeased. He didn't really think that Edward could have had anything to do with it.

"Very well. Edward, you may go to class. Bella and Alice, you two come with me."

* * *

News of the vandalism spread rapidly through the school. Bella and Alice's absence from classes were noted and remarked upon. Gossip spread rampantly as students speculated.

In her third period history class, Victoria eyed the two empty desks with satisfaction. In front of her, Jessica and Lauren eagerly discussed the situation.

"I wonder who did it?" Jessica was saying. "Who would do that?"

"Who wouldn't!" Lauren said nastily, flipping her long blonde hair back. "She is such a slut! Hooking up with two guys in one weekend. Emmett and that guy from the reservation… what's his name?"

"Jacob" Victoria offered tensely, as Lauren and Jessica swiveled to face her.

Although she'd seen him around town, Victoria hadn't spoken to him since their one night together. However, she kept thinking about him…

"She deserved it." Victoria pronounced.

"Will you all just shut up about it!" Rosalie snapped, walking over to take her seat next to Victoria.

"Defending her?" Victoria taunted.

"Hardly!" Rosalie snapped. "It's just boring. Not worth talking about."

"You're right!" Lauren quickly agreed.

"Sorry" Jessica apologized, as the bell rang and class began.

The period dragged on. Compared to the juicy drama unfolding that day, Mr. Jefferson 's American history lecture was even duller than usual. The rain kept falling outside, rendering the students drowsy.

All were grateful when, twenty minutes later, a freshman boy unexpectedly interrupted class.

"Yes?" Mr. Jefferson said.

"Principal Garrett needs to see Rosalie Hale in his office immediately." the boy announced importantly.

"Very well" the teacher agreed, nodding at Rosalie.

"What's going on?" Victoria whispered innocently.

"I have no idea." Rose answered haughtily, gathering up her belongings. "I'll talk to you later."

She followed the anonymous monitor down the hall. She felt her classmates eyes follow her, all intrigued and wondering the exact same thing.

"_What doe s Principal Garrett want with Rosalie?"_

She couldn't imagine why she had been summoned. Curious, but not concerned, she strode into the front office and sat down on the long wooden bench. Seconds later, Mrs. Cope appeared.

"Ms Hale… Principal Garrett will see you now!"

Rosalie entered the inner office.

"Sit down, Rosalie!" an angry voice commanded.

Her confidence shriveled.

_What the…_

"Do you know why you are here?" Principal Garrett barked.

"No, sir."

"Isabella Swan's locker was defaced this morning." he stated. "Did you know that?"

"Yes." Rosalie answered unthinkingly, as the principal frowned. She then realized why she was there.

_She didn't… He can't think… No! _

"I mean, that I know what happened. Everyone's talking about it." she said.

The principal nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"But I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Are you sure?" Principal Garrett asked.

"Of course, I'm sure!"

_Wouldn't I know if I did something like that!_

"Then, how do you explain these?"

He held out several photos.

"They are rather incriminating." he added ominously.

Rosalie looked at the pictures. All depicted her with an aerosol can in her hand, standing near Bella's locker.

"That's not…" she began.

"I didn't do anything! Those pictures are fake!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Hello! Photoshop! Ever hear of it?"

"Don't speak to me that way!" Principal Garrett warned.

"I'm sorry!" Rosalie immediately apologized.

"I'm just upset. I didn't do anything! I'll prove it! Take my fingerprints!"

"That's for the police to handle."

"The police?" Rosalie said nervously.

"Yes. They are on their way. So are your parents."

"And I know they will all have a lot of questions for you…"

* * *

In the privacy of the shower, Victoria smiled as the blistering hot water seared her skin, soothing her stretched muscles. Cheerleading practice had just ended, and it had been their most vigorous… and best session ever!

_Naturally! _she gloated. _And there will be plenty more just like this! With me in charge!_

Fully satisfied, she turned off the water, and wrapped herself in a towel. Stepping out of the stall, she saw that most of the other girls were almost ready to leave.

"Great practice!" Tanya squealed. A slew of other voices chorused their agreement.

"Thanks, everyone!" Victoria said. "Same time tomorrow!"

Everyone else left the locker room, except for Jessica and Lauren. They were very anxious to talk to her.

"That was the best it ever was!" Lauren cooed.

"We totally nailed it!" Jessica agreed. "Too bad Rosalie missed this!"

"Next time." Victoria said cooly.

_Or not…_

"What happened to Rosalie, anyway?" Jessica wondered. "I hope she's ok. No one's seen her since third period."

"She just disappeared." Lauren remarked. "I called her, but she didn't answer."

"Me too." Jessica agreed, checking her phone again. "Still nothing."

"Have you heard from her?" Lauren asked Victoria.

"No" Victoria said.

"I wonder where she is?"

"She was arrested." Victoria said calmly, pulling on her shirt.

"Arrested!" Jessica shrieked. "What for?"

"For messing up Bella's locker."

"But… she didn't do that!" Lauren protested. "Did she?"

"I really can't say." Victoria answered smugly.

"She would never do that!" Jessica announced. "It's so stupid!"

"It is." Victoria agreed, adding.

"Rose would be so grateful to hear you say that. She's lucky to have friends like you. So loyal!"

"Of course. We've known her, like forever!" Lauren boasted.

"We'd never do anything to hurt her!" Jessica cooed.

"That's so great!" Victoria said. "That you still feel that way. Even after what she did to you!"

"What?" Jessica stared vacantly at her.

"She stole your boyfriend."

"Edward wasn't my boyfriend."

"But you wanted him to be." Victoria insisted. "And you still do."

"Well, yeah..." Jessica confessed.

"And Rose knows that. And she went out with him anyway. She just took him from you. She doesn't care!"

"Yeah… but…"

"A real friend would never do that..." Victoria continued. "Lauren wouldn't do that to you."

"Of course not!" Lauren agreed.

"And I would never do that." Victoria promised. "You are so sweet to care about Rosalie that much, when she obviously doesn't care about you at all."

"I… never thought about it that way." Jessica said weakly.

_Or at all! _Victoria thought viciously, before saying sweetly.

"I guess… You are just much more forgiving than I am."

She slammed her locker shut.

"I've got to go. See you both tomorrow!"

Triumphantly, she strutted out of the school.

_Those idiots! Th_ey_'ll believe anything I say!_

The rain had stopped, but the bitter cold remained. Quickly, Victoria unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat. She kept laughing as the car sped away.

_So pathetic!_

Her favorite song came on the radio.

"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please"

"Fold em', let em' hit me, raise it baby…"

"I love it!"

"Luck and intuition, play the cards with Spades to start…"

_It's__ really too easy! _she thought. _Boring!_

"Can't read my…"

"Can't read my…"

"Poker Face!"

_Maybe… we'll have to change things up a little…_

The song played on, suddenly inspiring her.

"I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be."

"A little gambling is fun when you're with me!"

"I love it!"

_I love it!_

"Russian roulette is not the same without a gun…"

_Yes!_

_Perfect!_


	11. Chapter 11:Sparks Fly!

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 11: Sparks Fly!

Author's Note: Sorry! This took longer than I wanted it to, and was a hard chapter to write! Hopefully, you'll think it was worth it!

Lucky Bella, with all these great guys in her life!

Happy Holidays to all and all the best in 2011!

As always, thanks to the reviewers:Cassjodellefan1, CherishRedemption, jayd-n33, Angeline95, MadTwilighter, Lexa2950, IKNOWIMWEIRD117, StacySapphire, Mittenzs and EsmeAliceRose, for keeping me motivated... and on track!

Chapter 11: Sparks Fly!

After a long interrogation from Principal Garrett, Bella and Alice spoke to the police.

Bella felt guilty when she saw her father enter the Principal's office.

_I can't believe he had to come here! _

"What happened here!" Chief Swan demanded.

"This student's locker was vandalized."

"She's not "this student"! She's my daughter!" the Chief snapped.

"I'm aware of that." Principal Garrett said soberly.

"Bella…" Charlie Swan said more gently. "Are you okay."

"Yes" she replied weakly. It was all too much for her.

"You're sure you aren't hurt?"

"Dad." Bella forced a small laugh. "I'm fine. It was my locker that was attacked. Not me!"

_At least… this time!_

"Yes. Well…" Charlie continued, not fooled for an instant by his daughter's seemingly calm facade.

_We'll talk about this later!_

He turned back to the principal.

"How could this happen?"

"We don't know."

"How could you not know?"

Principal Garrett remained silent.

"Don't you have any security here?" Bella's father insisted.

"No, Chief Swan." the principal said, as Charlie scowled.

"Nothing like this has ever happened here before. You know that!" Principal Garrett beseeched him.

"Yes. Well, nothing like this had ever happen here again!"

Chief Swan then turned to his two deputies, ordering.

"Secure the premises. Dust for fingerprints and conduct a thorough search of the area!"

"Yes, Chief. Right away!" the other two officers answered obediently, striding purposefully out of the room and down the hall.

Charlie Swan's attention then returned to his daughter.

"You're sure you're okay?" he blurted out, not sure what else to say.

"Yes." Bella insisted.

_I just don't want to be here right now…_

Her father easily discerned her feelings

"I think Bella should go home." Chief Swan told Principal Garrett.

"Yes. Of course." the principal immediately conceded. "Bella, you are excused from classes today. "

Principal Garrett then turned to Alice.

"You, however, are not."

"That's fine." Alice replied. "I'll bring Bella all her assignments."

"Go home, Bella." Charlie Swan insisted. "Principal Garrett and I have things to discuss. Officer Mills will drive you home."

_Great! _she thought. _Driven home in a police car! Can this get any worse!_

"I'll come by later." Alice reassured her, as the two girls parted.

Although she hated the ride home, Bella was relieved to escape the horrors of school. Inside her house, she headed for the kitchen. She wasn't hungry, but wanted some hot tea to calm her still-nervous stomach.

She was just pouring the steaming water into a mug when the doorbell rang.

"_It's the middle of the day… Who could that possibly be?"_

She swung open the door.

"Hey, Bells."

"Jacob… What are you doing here?"

"It's cool. Don't invite me in."

"Sorry!" she laughed, stepping aside to let him enter. "I'm just surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Ditched. Wouldn't be the first time!" Jacob boasted carelessly, adding.

"I had to see you. Alice texted me. Told me what happened."

"Those…." he added, cursing under his breath.

"Yeah" Bella agreed, leading him back to the dining room, where her mug still steamed invitingly.

"Want some?" she asked Jacob.

"Actually, I'd like something stronger…"

"Hot chocolate?"

"Sure"

Bella fixed a second drink for Jacob, and pushed the mug in front of him. Between sips, he said.

"So. I came to see how you really are."

"I'm fine. Really."

"You don't sound fine." Jacob said, with surprising gentleness.

"I am." she insisted.

"So? Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know."

"It had to be Rosalie." Jacob proclaimed.

"I don't think so." Bella said. "That's not her style."

"You're right!" Jake agreed. "She might get her dainty little hands dirty. Or even break a nail!"

"Very possibly!" Bella laughed.

"Still… she could easily have one of her little slaves do it!"

"Yeah…" Bella agreed thoughtfully. "James and Laurent are always pulling crap like that. Or Victoria."

"Victoria!" Jacob sputtered, choking on his cocoa.

"Jake! Are you okay!"

"Sure." he replied quickly.

Jacob hadn't spoken to Victoria since their one night together. He had seen her around town, of course. Whenever he looked at her, she turned away. It was as if their hookup had never happened.

_Whatever! _Jacob thought, concealing his hurt.

"Just … so hot." he said out loud.

"That's why they call it "hot" chocolate." Bella smiled.

"Um… yeah!" Jacob agreed

"Let's talk about something else." she suggested.

"Your wish. My command."

* * *

Jacob stayed with Bella for most of the day. She was grateful for his company; it took her mind off the violent morning. It was always so easy and relaxing to be around him. They never lacked for things to talk and laugh about.

Several hours later, they were still talking.

"So? According to Quiluete legends, you are actually descended from wolves?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah!"

"That explains a lot!"

"Such as?"

"Your enormous appetite!" Bella grinned, indicated the empty plates and chip bags littering the large table.

"Ok." Jacob agreed. "Is that all?"

"What else could there be?" she inquired.

"My animal magnetism." he smirked. "Women can't resist me!"

"If you say so!" Bella teased.

"Do you doubt me?" Jacob smiled. "Maybe I'll just have to convince you!"

"How…"

He smiled and stared deeply into her melting brown eyes. His own were hot, feral.

"You really wanna know…"

Bella remained silent.

Jacob's mouth crashed onto hers.

_What the…_

It took several seconds for a shocked Bella to extricate herself from Jacob's iron grip. Finally, she managed to shove him away.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing!"

"I…" Jacob stammered.

"I thought you wanted me to!" he finally exploded.

_I thought… you'd like it!_

"Maybe I just wanted you to know that you had options!" he screamed angrily. "You do! And I think you should pick me instead of Emmett!"

"Jacob…" Bella protested weakly.

"I know you better." he insisted. "We have much more in common. I could make you happier…"

His speech was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who the hell is that!"

"Let's go see." Bella said, relieved.

With Jacob hovering behind her, she thrust open the door, and saw the last person she ever expected to see there.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"Bella." he said smoothly. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course." she said, closing the door behind him.

He and Jacob stared at each other.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black… Jacob, this is…"

"I know who you are." Jacob snapped irritably.

"And now I can say the same." Edward replied, far more politely.

Jacob seethed.

_Emmett is bad enough! But this guy…_

_I just don't like him! What's he doing here?_

Bella's curiosity mirrored his own.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you." he replied simply

"Checking up on me?" she said lightly, hoping to alleviate some of the tension that filled the room. It was obvious that Jacob and Edward instantly and totally despised each other.

"Yes." Edward said softly. "You had a hard time today."

"I'm okay now."

"So I see…"

_What the hell! _Jacob fumed. _"Does she even remember I'm here?"_

"I need to go." he announced abruptly.

_Before I smash that bloodsucker's perfect teeth in!_

"Jacob…" Bella began.

"We're done!" he snapped. "And I need to get to work."

"We'll talk later." she replied hopefully.

_This isn't right… him leaving like this. _

_He needs space… He'll cool off. He always does!_

"Sure, Bells"

"Good to meet you." Edward said, forcing politeness.

_Not really!_

Jacob quickly vanished, leaving Edward alone with Bella. She looked at him curiously.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." he said cautiously.

"Oh. No. We were just talking…"

"It seemed kind of intense…"

"Not really."

"Well, then…" Edward's voice trailed off as he stared at Bella.

_Focus!_

"I thought that… maybe you'd like to come over to my house?"

"Your house?"

"Yeah. The band is practicing again. And you promised to help me write a new song?"

"I don't know if I can." Bella replied breathlessly.

_I don't know if I can even think when you look at me like that._

"But I'd like to try."

"Great!"

"Let me just get my jacket."

Bella snatched up her dark denim jacket and purse and followed Edward outside.

"I'll drive you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

He opened the door of his polished, silver Volvo. Bella slid in and seconds later, he sat beside her.

"Thank you for coming." he said sincerely. "Would you like some music?"

"Sure"

He opened the glove compartment. Inside were dozens of CD's.

"Pick whichever one you want."

Bella leaned over to peruse the very diverse selection.

_He has everything! Classical to contemporary!_

She chose a CD and handed it to Edward.

"Debussy" he said, and smiled. "You like this?"

"My mother used to listen to it. It was one of her favorites."

"Mine, too." Edward told her, sliding it into the player, then asking.

"So, what other music do you like?"

His interest was so genuine that she forgot her shyness, eagerly answering his question.

"I like a lot of different things. Paramore. Kings Of Leon. Mutemath. But some older stuff, too. From the 80's and 90's."

"Me, too!" Edward agreed enthusiastically. "I also like a lot of 1950's music."

"You do?"

"Music in the 50's was good. Much better than in the 60's or 70's. I like music from the 20's too."

"Jazz music." Bella smiled.

"So. What else do you like? What are your favorite books?"

Bella told him about her eclectic tastes. She was pleased, but not surprised to discover that Edward also read a lot, and that he shared her interest in more classic literature.

Throughout the ride to his house, Edward kept questioning her, asking about her favorite colors, places, flowers, movies and foods. He had always wanted to know more about her- and wasn't going to waste this chance.

The trip was over much too soon for either of them.

"We're here." Edward commented, parking the car.

"Where's everyone else?" Bella asked. There were no other vehicles in sight.

"They should be here soon." Edward said, just as his phone beeped.

"New text message. From Jasper. Oh!"

"What?"

"Aro, Caius and Marcus are running late… So Jasper's bringing Alice over later."

"I guess… they wanted some alone time!" Bella smiled mischievously.

"Yeah…" Edward said wistfully.

He knew exactly how his friend felt about Alice and envied him.

_It must be great to feel that way about someone…_

His hungry eyes drank in Bella.

_I could feel that way about you._

_Stop! She's dating Emmett! _

_Once… Just once!_

_But… he's going to see her again!_

_So he says!_

"How are things going with you and Emmett?" he suddenly blurted out.

"Good" she replied, blushing.

_Well… what else would she say._

_I can't ask her anything else about them! Don't want to embarrass her…"_

_Although… I'm very partial to that color of her skin… So lovely!_

"Edward?" Bella's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Sorry"

"You seemed so far away!"

"Just thinking about… rehearsal."

"Sorry, it's gonna be late."

"I'm not." Edward proclaimed. "Because now I can keep my promise to you…"

Bella looked questioningly at him.

"We can write that song together."

"I don't know…" she replied. "But I'll try."

Edward escorted her inside. Bella was sure that they were destined for the basement studio. Instead, he led her to the first door on the right. Inside was the most beautiful living room she had ever seen, with a huge marble fireplace. Elegant deep blue velvet chairs contrasted with a soft floral couch. The tables were highly polished cherrywood. Large bay windows provided a picturesque view of the immaculate front gardens. However, the centerpiece of the room was clearly the concert-size, grand piano.

"My mother's" Edward explained.

"That must inspire you." Bella replied sensitively.

"It does…" he said softly.

_Now_

Bella watched as he took his seat on the piano bench.

"Come here." he coaxed gently. "Sit beside me."

"I…" Bella tried to refuse.

_Sit… so close to you?_

"I won't bite." he promised her, in his smooth velvet voice.

Her resistance gone, she did as he asked.

"This is something I've been working on." Edward announced.

His nimble fingers segued into a smooth, flowing melody. He played through the whole piece once, then turned to Bella.

"What do you think?"

"It's so beautiful." she said breathlessly. "I love it. Rhythmic, but just a little sad."

"Yes" Edward agreed.

_She totally gets it!_

"What else does it remind you of?" he asked.

"That… bad things can happen. But it can be okay. If you have someone to share it with…"

Edward smiled.

"That's what I thought too." he whispered, adding.

"I wrote it just last week… After my mother died, I cut myself off from everyone for a long time… Until my father told me that she wouldn't want that. She would want me to be happy."

Bella nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"But it took a while until I could even consider that." Edward confessed.

"But you're getting there."

"Yeah. Now."

"So" Bella smiled, touched that Edward had shared so much with her. "These lyrics should come naturally."

"Maybe" Edward smiled back.

"Let's get started!"

The two began composing, bouncing lyrics off each other as easily and naturally as if they had been doing it for years. They lost themselves in the music. Two hours passed without them even noticing.

"Where does it hurt…" Edward's voice trailed off as he sung the last line of the song.

"Done!"

"You like it?" Bella asked.

"Yeah! Don't you?"

"I love it."

"We make a great team!" she added shyly, as her dark eyes locked with his.

"Yes…" Edward said, cupping her face in his hands.

"Bella" he whispered, leaning in closer.

"Bella!" a high pitched, female voice echoed.

She jumped. Alice was outside, on the other side of the large bay window, peering in. Jasper stood behind her. They had apparently just arrived. Further back, Bella saw another car pulling up, with Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything!" Alice grinned.

"No" Bella said wistfully.

"We were just working." Edward explained.

"Is that what you call it?" Alice asked, amused.

"Working on a song, you idiot!" Bella replied fondly.

"Really?" Jasper said curious. "You haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, well…" Edward replied. "I guess I was inspired."

"Cool" his friend answered. "Can't wait to see the results of this inspiration!"

"No problem!" Edward proclaimed confidently.

"Let's get to the studio! Right now!"

Author's Note 2: In case anyone is wondering what song Edward and Bella wrote together, it will appear in a later chapter. Any guesses?


	12. Chapter 12: Firsts, Part 1

Tripping The Prom Queen

Ch 12: Firsts, Part 1

Author's Note: It's baaack!

I was glad to see that so many of you didn't forget this story… and so many new readers found it, since it's been… almost a year (gasp!) since my last update! Because I never forgot it either! I've actually been busy working on my first original novel… which, hopefully will find a publisher some day…

I hope you all get to read that, too, someday… In the meantime, here's a new season of "Tripping The Prom Queen"… Will Bella and Alice get revenge on Rosalie? Will Bella and Edward hook up… or will she succumb to the charms of someone else?… Or both? And just what is Victoria's evil scheme?

Happy Holidays, everybody! Read on and enjoy…. And please, let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 12: Firsts, Part 1

Edward led the group down to their basement studio. Bella watched as he eagerly bounded ahead, practically leaping down the steps.

_He's so… easily distracted… Just a minute ago… _

Bella walked far more slowly, still in a trance.

_What just happened? I thought that he… we…_

_But I guess… I'm wrong. Of course I am! He's just… too perfect! No way someone like him could be meant for me!"_

_It's a beautiful song! We were just caught up in it! He wasn't going to kiss me!_

_Just because I wanted him to…_

Instinctively, she clutched the banister as she descended the rickety stairway. Automatically, she released it and followed Alice to the tattered old couch. Her friend looked at her curiously as Bella sat down, a million questions in her bright eyes.

However, Alice knew not to ask them now. They weren't alone. Besides, Bella's attention remained fixated on Edward, who strapped on his guitar and now played "their" song for Jasper, Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"Where does it hurt…"

"Please tell me, cause I understand…"

"The words of the heart…"

"Beating like wings in my hand…"

"We can't hide…"

"We'll never lie…"

"I'll always see into you…"

_You do understand… _Bella thought. _You do… _

"Bella…" Alice's voice whispered. "Bella?"

"Yeah…"

"Amazing!"

"Mmm…"

"So great!"

"Yes…"

_He is…_

"I can't believe you never wrong a song before!"

_Oh! She's talking about the song…_

"I didn't." she confessed. "It's all Edward."

"Yes" Alice purred knowingly, thinking

_It certainly is! So obvious! How did I not see it before! _

_This certainly changes things…_

Bella's attention shifted back to Edward. Everyone, everything else just evaporated. She leaned forward, as his intense green eyes beckoned her closer.

The others were into the music now, trying out the new song. They seemed to learn it quickly. However, Edward was not so easily satisfied.

"Try that part again." he insisted, now singing.

"I've been there too…"

"I've wasted myself…"

"But you were there for me…"

"Where does it hurt…"

The group remained hard at work for another hour, perfecting the song. Edward seemingly as focused on the music as Bella was on him. They were finally interrupted by a loud clunking sound, coming closer and closer.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Footsteps" Bella announced,

The noise thudded down the stairs.

"Whose? An elephant's?"

"Close. Emmett's" Edward snorted.

_What the hell is he doing here? Like I don't know!_

_He wouldn't bother coming otherwise! He never has before! Even though, I've asked him to!_

_He's just here for Bella…_

The door thrust open. For a few moments, no one spoke.

"Emmett!" Jasper finally said, snapping the odd tension that had saturated the room. He didn't know why Edward's cousin suddenly arrived, nor why Edward was not pleased to see him.

If Emmett was aware of that, he chose to ignore it.

"Hey!" he greeted everyone with his customary cheerfulness, lowering himself onto the rickety couch next to Bella. He leaned over and kissed her lips quickly, then asked.

"How are you?"

"Fine"

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked frostily.

"You invited me. Remember?" Emmett replied stiffly. "To see you rehearse."

"That's true."

"And I wanted to see how my girl here was doing…"

_Um… Your girl? _Bella thought. _We never discussed that…_

_His girl _Edward pondered. _He moves fast… Things must be more serious between them than I thought…_

Emmett took Bella's hand and looked directly into her eyes.

"I heard about what happened this morning… I tried to find you, but you weren't in school."

"I was excused."

"I know. So, I called you, but you didn't answer. I was going to come find you, but I had practice."

"I'm okay. You didn't need to do that."

"But I wanted to." Emmett insisted.

"How did you know I was here?" Bella asked.

_Yeah…_ Edward wondered. _How did you?_

"I went to your house and you weren't there. Then I ran into that Native American kid I've seen you hanging out with… Jacob, right?"

"Yeah…" Bella confirmed, feeling her cheeks flush.

"He told me you left with Edward. So I thought you might be here."

"You though right." Bella replied. "I didn't realize you knew Jacob."

"I don't. Not really. He showed up at my last party. Very briefly…"

"Briefly?" Alice interjected. "Why? Where did he go?"

"He disappeared. Into the woods. With Victoria!"

"Victoria!" Bella exploded.

_I think I'm going to be sick!_

"That girl certainly gets around." Jasper said blandly.

"Yeah! And why not! She's smoking! Most guys can't resist her!" Emmett grinned.

"Like a succubus!" Edward snorted.

"A what?" Em asked.

"Never mind."

"Anyway, do you want a ride home?" Emmett asked Bella.

"I really want to stay and hear the rest of this."

"We wrote this song together." Edward told him sternly.

"Cool" Emmett replied, twisting around to face the band. "Go ahead. I want to hear this, too."

Edward shrugged and turned back to Jasper, Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"And one… and two… and three…"

* * *

While the band played, Rosalie Hale slipped on her expensive black suede jacket and stepped out into the damp streets. The doors of Fork's police station finally slid shut behind her and her parents. They had been detained there all day, discussing the graffiti on Bella's locker. However, it clearly wasn't over yet.

"I'm so disappointed." Mrs. Hale repeated. "I can't believe this."

"Really. Doesn't that man know who we are!" Mr. Hale sniffed. "I lost a whole day of work for this! Do you know how much that cost me!"

"Chief Swan should certainly know better!" Mrs. Hale agreed. "You hung out with his daughter for years. Even though, she's clearly beneath you!"

"I can't believe it!" Mrs. Hale moaned. "You know how bad this looks! Everyone is talking about it!"

"I didn't do anything!" Rosalie exploded angrily. "Don't you believe me!"

"Sure you didn't!" Mr. Hale snorted. "Fat lot of good that does us!"

"Our reputation…"

Expertly, Rosalie tuned them out. She had heard this all her life. Anger crackled through her like static, sharp and electric, hurtling her towards rage.

_Always about our family's image… Nothing else matters… Certainly not me!_

_All they care about is how I make them look! And, it's never enough! No matter what! _

_No matter how many beauty pageants I win! No matter how good my grades are! Or how well I do in sports! _

_And the more I try to live up to their expectations… The more my own dreams disappear!_

_They don't care about me! No one ever has! Except…_

A shiver of remorse ran through her.

_Bella…_

_Yeah! Right! Look what she did to me!_

_Maybe… it wasn't her…_

_Who else could it be! Who else would dare to mess with me!_

_She'll pay for this! And for Emmett, too! _

Her parents continued to lecture. Rosalie continued ignoring them, following her own thoughts. More important matters were at stake.

_I can't believe I missed cheer practice for this! With homecoming only two weeks away! We need new routines! I have them all ready!_

_They must have cancelled practice! No point, if I'm not there!_

Rosalie opened her Marc Jacobs bag and slid her silver phone from the inside pocket. The words on the screen glowed ominously back at her.

**No new messages.**

* * *

An hour later, Bella sat besides Emmett in the front seat of his car. He drove her home, still amazed by what he had just heard.

"I can't believe it!" he enthused. "That song… rocks! You wrote that!"

"No. Not really." Bella shook her head. "Edward did it."

"That's not what he says!"

"I really only helped him a little."

"Somehow, I don't believe that…" Emmett grinned, pulling up in front of Bella's house.

"Yes, well, thanks for the ride." Bella answered, reaching for the door.

"Hey, wait. You don 't think you're getting away that easily, do you?" he teased her, with a catch in his voice. "Leaving me so soon?"

"I have to. Dad's probably starving. And I have a calculus test tomorrow."

_And I need to be alone… To think._

"Well, I can't let you go…" Emmett persisted. "Not until you agree to go to the Homecoming dance with me."

"Homecoming…"

"In two weeks."

"I… don't know."

"What's not to know?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"I just need to think about it, okay!" Bella snapped.

"Whoa! Sorry!"

"No… I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Emmett assured her. "You had a rough day."

"Yeah"

_He has no freaking idea!_

_Where does it hurt… Tell me, because I understand…_

_Edward…_

"I get it." Em continued. "You just let me know. This week."

He leaned in to kiss her. Bella kept it brief, turning away and slipping out of the car.

Half her worry was unfounded. Charlie was not home. He left her a note, saying he would be working late.

_Because of me… Trying to find the heinous criminal who defaced my locker! And when he does…_

She quickly nibbled at some leftover lasagna, barely tasting it. She had not been lying about the math test. With everything else that had been going on, she hadn't done any studying yet. Bella despised math at the best of times, and tonight she truly loathed it.

_I'm doomed… I can't concentrate…_

_Not like Edward… _Bella thought, remembering again his dedication to his music.

_And he just forgot all about you…_

_He didn't forget! He just isn't interested!_

_Why are things so tense between him and Emmett, anyway?_

_Should I just go to the dance with him?_

_I may as well… Who else is going to ask me? _

_Stick to the plan…_

_Speaking of… Jacob hooked up with the Vixen! That's disgusting! And definitely not part of the plan! _

_Neither was what happened with him this afternoon!_

_Not everything goes as planned…_

_I need to talk to Alice…_

She dialed her friend's number, but Alice did not answer.

_Speaking of hooking up…_

_Study! Or you'll never get out of High School!_

That thought frightened her enough to concentrate on Calculus for two hours. Her mind drifted, but she was able to re-focus on her work. Finally, exhausted and with burning eyes, she closed her books, took a shower and went to bed.

She wrapped herself in her violet comforter and dozed off. Soon, her eyes slid open.

She wasn't alone…

"Bella…" his velvet voice intoned seductively.

"Edward… What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." he whispered, stepping over towards the bed. "May I sit down?"

"Yes."

He sat down next to her, atop the covers.

"I want to try something…" he murmured hungrily. "Be very still."

His slender, strong fingers caressed the sides of her face, angling her chin up, before placing his lips on hers. His kiss was tender, but still so sensuous.

"Yes" he whispered.

"Yes"

He kissed her again, with increasing intensity. His tongue glided over Bella's smooth lips, which parted eagerly, an invitation Edward could not resist. Their kisses continued to deepen. Edward slid down besides Bella, who threw her blankets aside. Together, they fell backward on the bed.

"Yes" he whispered again.

"Yes"

His hands slid gently under her tank top, moving lovingly over the smooth, soft skin of her back, before gliding forward.

"Tell me to stop." he murmured between kisses.

"No. Never."

His skilled touch found her breasts, nimble fingers caressing the small mounds, dancing over their silken peaks. He moaned.

"Not enough"

"No"

"Bella…"

She reached for him, showing him what she wanted. In one unbelievably quick motion, he whipped off his shirt, hurling it on the floor, before returning his hands to her pulsating body.

"Perfect" Bella breathed, as her own small, delicate fingers explored his muscled chest.

She didn't have a chance to speak more. His lips again found hers and their mouths undulated hungrily against each others. Bella felt air against her chest, as her tank top lifted and slowly inched upwards. She moved away from Edward just long enough for him to remove it and toss it on the ground near his own.

Edward rolled her onto her back, and looked down at her pure ivory skin, silhouetted only by moonlight. His breath caught in his throat.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"No…"

"Yes." Edward insisted, bringing his lips back to hers.

His soft kisses graced her mouth, before floating tenderly over her face and down to her neck. His fingers ghosted first over her left breast, moving in circles over her nipple, before paying equal attention to the right one.

Bella felt the ache heighten between her thighs. This was everything she had dreamed of and more… But how far would things go tonight?

"Bella…"

Edward's lips now reached her chest. He planted the lightest of kisses where his fingers had been, until Bella moaned in protest. His lips then burrowed more deeply, as his hands caressed her flat stomach.

"OMG, Edward…" Bella murmured.

"Yes, my love."

"It's… so good."

"Yes" he agreed. "I love you. I love you so much. I can't get close enough to you."

"Yes. You can."

"Bella…"

"Yes." she said confidently. She knew. She had always known.

"I love you, Edward. Make love to me."

"I love you, Bella…"

"Yes…"

His hands found the waist of her cotton pajamas…

Suddenly, a loud noise reverberated through the room

"What the…"

"Good morning! It's 7:00 AM and it looks like it's going to be another rainy day here in Forks!"

"Damn it!" Bella screamed, as light flooded her face.

"Only a dream…"


	13. Chapter 13: Firsts, Part 2

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 13: Firsts, Part 2

Author's Note: Yes, another chapter! Seems like I'm on a roll! Woo-hoo!

Thanks to mittenz , for her comment about "naughty Bella"! I'm surprised that more of you didn't have something to say about that! I'd really like to hear your thoughts! Especially now, because… Bella's not the only one being naughty!

Well, tis the season! Who says you have to be either "naughty or nice"? Sometimes, it's the same thing… being bad can be pretty darn good!

But not always…

Happy New Year, everybody!

* * *

Chapter 13: Firsts, Part 2

_Only a dream… _Bella mused.

Reluctantly, she dragged herself out of bed.

_That was… a first. My first time… with Edward Cullen._

Quickly, she dressed in her favorite sapphire blue sweater and dark jeans. Heading downstairs, she noted the loud snores emanating from beneath her father's closed door.

_Still sleeping… Good!_

She wasn't exactly in the mood for parental company right now. In the kitchen, she fixed herself a small bowl of cereal and an extra large mug of coffee. She had just taken her first grateful sip, when she glimpsed the neon yellow 911 Turbo pulling up outside.

_Alice… This early?_

Bella temporarily abandoned her food to open the door for her friend. Alice bounded inside.

"Thanks!" Alice said, slipping off her leather jacket. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Come on in" Bella laughed, closing the door behind them. "What are you doing here this early?"

"Mmm!" Alice replied, ignoring her question, reaching instead for Bella's oversized cup and gulping down the toffee colored liquid.

"That's my coffee you're stealing!" Bella admonished her, taking a closer look at Alice. "Although, it looks like you need it more than I do."

"Maybe…" Alice smiled mysteriously.

Bella put aside her list of everything she needed to talk about. Clearly, something much more important had happened. Alice's eyes glowed as brightly as her smile, though there were dark circles around them.

She remained silent, pouring herself a fresh mug of coffee, and letting Alice's excitement escalate. Finally, the bubbly girl erupted.

"Bella, I did it!"

"Did what?" Bella asked, though she already knew. There was only one thing it could be.

"Jasper and I… took things to the next level."

"That's wonderful."

"Yes, it was!" Alice smiled dreamily.

"Just tell me you were safe."

"Yes. Of course! It was … wonderful. Everything I always knew it could be…"

"But I guess you'll find out all about that soon." Alice finished.

"I'm not having sex with Emmett!" Bella protested.

"Emmett? Who said anything about Emmett!" the smaller girl replied. "I was thinking about you and a certain bronze-haired guitar player. Making "beautiful music" together!"

"Edward?"

"Of course! Who else!" Alice grinned knowingly. "You two seemed pretty close yesterday. I'm just sorry we showed up when we did! We ruined it all!"

"No. You didn't ruin anything." Bella said, refilling Alice's cup and her own. "Nothing was going to happen."

"It didn't seem like that to me."

"Trust me. There's nothing going on."

"Well. We can certainly change that!

"No" Bella said firmly.

"But you two are so perfect together!" Alice protested. "You like him. I can tell."

"Yes" Bella confessed.

"And your face is all red." Alice continued. "Why? Were you having sexy dreams about him last night?"

"Alice!"

"OMG! You were!" she paused. "Were they really good?"

"Amazing…" Bella admitted. "Nothing like that has ever happened to me before."

"In dreams, or in reality?"

"Either…"

"The first time…" Alice smiled.

"Yes… The first time I dreamed of Edward Cullen…" Bella's voice was wistful.

"And it has to come true. And it will!"

"I don't think so." Bella said sadly. "This is one time I know you're wrong."

"I don't think so." Alice proclaimed. She was absolutely certain.

_Bella and Edward… are meant to be. Destined to be together. No matter what!"_

"I'm never wrong."

"There's a first time for everything." Bella laughed. "Speaking of… Tell me more about last night…"

* * *

_There's a first time for everything… _Emmett thought, picking up his pace as he continued his customary morning jog through the forest. Again, his mind was filled with Bella.

_The first girl I ever went after who didn't just fall right into my arms… Can't believe she didn't say yes right away when I asked her to Homecoming!_

_But… she will. Of course she will! Just making me wait. Playing hard-to-get… But that's what I like about her!_

_She is my girl! She just doesn't know it yet!_

_I could really fall for someone like her…_

_That would be a first…_

_But it will happen! Who else is there?_

Leaves snapped as they were crushed by footsteps, coming closer and closer. Footsteps that were faster, lighter and somehow surer than his own. Footsteps he knew as well as his own.

"Edward"

"Hey…" Edward replied cooly.

_What the hell is up with him? Lately, he's been acting like such a…_

"Dude" Emmett said, increasing his pace. With no difficulty at all, Edward kept up.

"Nice seeing you yesterday." Edward said. "First time you ever showed up at my band practice."

"I told you, I would." Emmett replied testily.

"Yeah, it took you long enough!"

"I've been busy. Sports. Working out." Em told him, knowing how feeble his explanation sounded. "I've just been real busy."

"Too busy for Bella" Edward sneered, running even faster. "You couldn't even be there for her when she needed someone."

"Bella didn't need me!" Emmett snapped. "She had you! Seems like you're always there to rescue her!"

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Bella's my girl! Hands off!"

"Really?" Edward smirked. "Seems to me that's for her to decide. And it seems like she hasn't!"

"She has." Emmett insisted. "She's going to Homecoming with me."

"She is?"

"Yeah. So, hands off!" Em paused, then continued. "You always wanted everything I had. But you can't have her."

Emmett had meant to say this lightly, teasingly. However, his words sliced into Edward like a razor.

"You aren't even good enough for her!" Edward yelled, stopping directly in front of his cousin and blocking his path.

"You've messed around with half the girls in school!"

"Yeah! So what!"

"You are incapable of a serious relationship! Of monogamy! Of loving anyone but yourself! And that's what she deserves!"

"You're wrong!" Emmett retorted. "And I'll prove it!"

"You sound really convincing!" Edward sniped sarcastically.

"Dude, I suggest you get lost right now."

"What are you going to do about it?

Emmett's bulky fist flew through the air. However, Edward was too fast for it, ducking agilely. Emmett recovered quickly, shoving Edward down to the ground.

Edward scrambled and within a split second, was back on his feet. The two adversaries stared hatefully into each others' eyes.

_What the hell are we doing…_ Edward wondered. _We've never fought before. Not like this!_

_WTF… _Emmett froze. _I've never seen Edward like this. He's never tried to fight me… He knows he can't win…_

_He won't!_

"You care about her too." Emmett said softly.

"Yes."

Emmett nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked belligerently. However, he already knew.

"You're saying, you're going to keep dating her?"

"Yes." Emmett replied. "It's what we both want."

"Is it?"

"Yes. So, if you really care about her, you'll stay out of it. If you want her to be happy."

"I do." Edward said soberly. "And that's why…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not giving up. Because you're wrong."

_Wrong about her… Wrong for her… _

"Am I?" Emmett laughed cockily.

_My cousin… sure has balls. No one else would dare to say that to me!_

_I could mess him up right now. But it would give me more pleasure to prove him wrong!_

_When Bella chooses me over him! Which she already has!_

"We'll see."

"Yes. We will." Edward answered calmly. "Then I guess there's nothing more to say."

He turned and tore through the forest.

* * *

_That was a first…_ Edward mused, slowing his pace, but not by much.

_The first time I wanted to kick Emmett's ass…_

_And…_

_The first time… I dreamed about Bella Swan… Loving me… Wanting me… Naked in my arms…_

_And then… I woke up._

_Alone._

Edward's lungs burned. Reluctantly, he slowed his pace as he thought about his cousin. Emmett's brawny good looks and gregarious personality ensured that he was always the center of attention. The one everyone noticed first. In their family… and outside of it. To call him popular was an understatement. Girls always fell for Emmett. There had never been anyone he wanted that he couldn't get.

It had never bothered Edward before. He never envied Emmett. But he had never wanted any girl Emmett had.

_She's beautiful… But there's so much more to her than that! She's smart, warm and sensitive… Does he even notice any of that!_

_She's so special… Just right for me. Not Emmett…_

_She needs someone … with more depth._

_And I've waited a long time for someone like her…_

_If Em wants a fight… He'll get one!_

_I'm not giving up that easily…_

_I can't!_

* * *

Rosalie Hale emerged from her shinny silver BMW. Placing one six inch Jimmy Choo stiletto boot in front of the other, she sauntered into the school.

Her trademark proud, insouciant strut easily masked the unease she now felt. Golden hair floated over her shoulders as she made her way down the halls.

_No calls. Not one!_

Usually, her phone rang incessantly, with unending messages from her friends and admirers. Jessica alone could be relied upon for at least ten texts a night.

_Nothing! What the hell is up with everyone!_

_You'd think I actually was in jail!_

Curious students watched every step she took. This did not faze her; she barely noticed them. Rosalie was quite used to being stared at.

However, she was not used to being ignored.

She stopped in front of her locker.

_Where the hell are they?_

Jessica, Lauren and Victoria always hung around her locker, waiting for her. No matter how late she was. Like loyal subjects awaiting the arrival of their Queen.

_Which I still am!_

She threw her coat and unnecessary books inside, slamming the metal door shut. Quickly, she rounded the corner to her first period class.

Victoria sat primly at her own desk. Next to her, one on either side, were Jessica and Lauren, eagerly hanging on her every word.

"So, at the end of her routine, Lauren does her tumbling run. Round-off, double back handspring, back flip. Then, Jessica, can you cradle out?

"You know I can!" Jess oozed.

"Excellent"

"Ahem" Rosalie coughed, sliding languidly down into her own chair.

"Oh… hi" Jessica sputtered nervously. Lauren just nodded. Victoria was silent.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, locking her eyes on Victoria's.

"Just working out some ideas for the squad." the other girl replied guilelessly.

_Who the hell does she think she is?_

"I realize you're new here." Rosalie announced condescendingly. "But I do the choreography for the squad. All of it."

"Yeah. And that's why all our routines look exactly alike!" Lauren snorted.

"So boring." Jess added.

"What did you say?"

"Um… nothing!"

"I'm the captain. I'm in charge here. And I can have all of you replaced, just like that!"

"You wouldn't really do that?" Jessica asked nervously.

"In a split second."

"You sure you want to go there? We're the best you've got." Lauren protested.

"You know I will." Rose threatened.

_I don't take crap from anyone._

"Hey…" Victoria suddenly interjected. "This is coming out all wrong!"

_You got that right! _Rosalie thought.

"We just put together a few ideas. Since you didn't show up yesterday."

"You know why!"

_I sure do._ Victoria thought triumphantly. _And you ain't seen nothing yet…_

"We were sooo worried about you." Lauren said.

"Yeah" Jessica echoed obediently.

_Yeah! I'll just bet you were…_

"Is everything okay?"Jessica asked.

"Perfect"

"Good… Cause we really like this new routine Victoria put together…"

_Yeah… I'll just bet you do!_

"It's just one routine." Victoria said, with saccharine sweetness. "You'll like it too! You'll see!"

"I will." Rosalie warned them. "And then I'll decide."

"Of course you will."

The bell rang, ending their discussion. At the last minute, Bella rushed in. With her was a smaller girl that Rosalie had barely noticed.

_That new girl… Alice somebody?_

"Good morning, Forks students!" Principal Garrett's voice boomed over the intercom. "Here are your morning announcements…"

_Boring!_

Rosalie, like most of the students in the room, expertly tuned him out.

_Bella… Bella! This is all her fault! Emmett, being taken to jail… more crap from my parents… and now even from the dimwits on my squad…_

_How can I get back at her for everything she's done to me!_

_It's got to be something really embarrassing… Something that will make Emmett lose all interest in her… Make it so no boy will go near her…_

_That won't be easy…_

_And no one can ever find out that it was me…_

"And the nominees for Homecoming Queen are…"

Rosalie snapped to attention. So did everyone else.

"Rosalie Hale!"

The class erupted in applause so loud, it reverberated throughout the room. They could barely hear the name of the second nominee.

"Isabella Swan!"

_No…_ Bella gasped. _That can't be!_

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "OMG!"

"And Victoria Waterstone!" Principal Garrett finished, before signing off.

"We need to find you the most amazing dress ever!" Alice cooed. "And shoes! I'm texting my mom right now!"

"You most certainly are not!" their English teacher, Mr. Mason scolded, snatching the phone from her tiny hands.

"Sorry, Mr. Mason." Alice said sincerely. "Forgot where I was…"

The teacher nodded. He had grown used to her uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"Ok. But you can have this back after class. Now, let's get back to our discussion of King Lear...

Bella's mind drifted. She had more pressing matters to think about. Not the Homecoming Queen nomination, which she quickly dismissed.

_That was nice… And totally unexpected! I wonder who would nominate me?_

_But it doesn't matter! I have no chance of winning! Rose has won all the beauty and popularity contests since elementary school. That's how it should be!_

_Let her win! I really don't want to! It's just… not me!_

Bella took deep breaths, trying to contain her nervousness. Besides her upcoming Calculus test, she had other things to worry about and to do that day.

_I have to tell Emmett that I can't go to the dance with him. It wouldn't be fair, not now…_

_I hope he isn't too upset. I don't want to hurt him._

_Edward would hate me…_

_And I'm going to talk to Rosalie. Whatever else has happened between us, I know she didn't trash my locker! It isn't fair for her to be blamed for this! I'm going to tell her that! Tell my father too!_

_Then, maybe, she'll finally be honest with me! Tell me why she's treating me like crap!_

_It won't fix everything! Because… I know I don't deserve that!_

_Just like she doesn't deserve to be treated like a common criminal!_

_Still… I can try to make things better. End this stupid fight! _

_And… if I'm not dating Emmett, she really has no reason to be mad at me anymore!_

"Bella!" Mr. Mason called.

She hadn't heard a word he said.

"Um… what was the question again?"

Her classmates tittered. Before Mr. Mason could repeat himself, the bell rang.

"Don't forget… Your essays are due tomorrow!" he announced, as the class rushed for the door.

Alice's diminutive fingers seized Bella's wrist.

"You were like a million miles away! Not that I blame you! That class was beyond boring! And you have more interesting things to think about!"

"Congratulations, Bella! Mike Newton hollered.

"You've got my vote!" Tyler Crowley promised.

"Mine, too!" Mike echoed.

"And mine" Eric added.

"You've got a fan club!" Alice smiled. "You're going to win!"

"No" Bella protested. "I'm not. "

"Not Rosalie again?"

"She always wins these things."

"Well, not this time!"

"No" Bella replied. "And it doesn't matter."

"I think that you underestimate yourself…" Alice insisted. "And Jacob will think so, too!"

"If he ever talks to me again…" Bella mused.

_That's something else I have to do… Someone else I have to make things right with._

"You will."

"I hope so." Bella whispered. "But first… "

Bella planned to speak with Rosalie at the first possible opportunity, which was mid-morning break. She knew exactly where to find her, at the end of the "Senior" Quad, where she always held court.

Taking a deep breath, she headed down the long hallway, Alice trailing behind her for moral support.

_There she is!_

_With Victoria, Jessica and Lauren…_

Her stomach twisted.

_You knew they'd be here. It doesn't matter. Just do it!_

Rosalie was looking in a mirror. Removing a golden tube from her purse, she swiped on a coat of lip gloss, before lifting her head and saying.

"So. I'll look at those ideas. During practice. Today."

"You'll love them." Victoria promised.

"I'll see." Rosalie said haughtily, as Bella approached. Her cerulean blue eyes widened.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to talk." Bella announced.

"I have no interest in anything you could possibly say. " Rose replied, as their classmates crowded around them.

_She probably wants to beg my forgiveness. Which is so not happening! Especially not now!_

"Shouldn't you at least listen for one minute before deciding that?' Bella snapped back.

"Considering it's you, I don't think so!"

"Well, you are going to listen anyway!" Bella said angrily.

_I'm so sick of this!_

"I am?" Rosalie raised one perfect eyebrow. Despite herself, she was intrigued.

_Who is this? When did mousy little Bella grow a backbone!_

_This could be interesting! For a little while, anyway!_

"Go"

"I know you didn't touch my locker." Bella began.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes. And I'm going to tell my father that."

"Go on. Tell your Daddy anything you want." Rosalie mocked. "Like it matters. I don't need your help!"

"Maybe you do." Bella continued. "You could go to jail."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rose proclaimed confidently. "Go away"

"I'm trying to make things right here…"

"You are?" Rosalie said, suddenly changing her tone. "Well, I guess I can understand that!"

"Let's just stop fighting okay?" Bella said. "It's stupid. "

"It is."

"_It is… What? Did she just agree with me?" _

"Someone could really get hurt."

"Yes" Rosalie said placidly, thinking.

_Yes. You._

"So? We're good?" Bella asked.

"Perfect" Rose replied. "I'll see you around."

Bella quickly turned away, before anyone could see her smile and began walking back towards Alice.

"Bella?"

She swiveled, surprised. Rosalie had something else to say.

"Good luck with the Homecoming Queen Contest… I really hope you win...


	14. Chapter 14: Skin

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 14: Skin

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to! Jacob was giving me trouble… such a bad boy!

Yay! Reviews! Thanks to cicilove, VampairePrincess, emomusickid, lilo, Mittenzs, SonjaMae98 and EsmeAliceRose. After the lack of response to the last chapter, I was starting to worry… Please keep the comments coming… I'm finishing up Chapter 15 now and… finally, something I think you've all been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 14: Skin

"Unbelievable" Bella muttered, once she reached Alice.

"Yes" Alice replied. She had her own suspicions, but wanted to hear what Bella thought.

"Rosalie actually sounded… nice."

Alice just nodded.

"Emphasis on "sounded."" Bella continued. She knew Rosalie too well.

_I'm not falling for her crap! Not anymore!_

"I've seen her pull this stuff a million times. Act totally sweet to someone's face… and then, behind her back, destroy her."

"I didn't believe her, either." Alice concurred. "She's definitely planning something. The question is what?"

"I know one thing." Bella proclaimed. "Rosalie would never want to lose that contest. She never wants to lose anything."

_Except… it seems… for my friendship! So done!_

"So… What are you going to do?"

"Watch my back." Bella replied. "Because I'm not stooping to her level!"

"How low can you go?" Alice quipped, then said seriously. "But it seems there's a much better way to handle this..."

Bella's eyes locked on her friend's. Both burst out simultaneously.

"The Homecoming Contest!"

"It would really piss her off if you won!"

"I told you. That's not going to happen." Bella sighed. "I don't even know how I got nominated."

"Duh! Because the guys think you're hot!" Alice giggled. "Which you so totally are! You heard Eric, Tyler and Mike today."

"The Three Stooges."

"They are rather dorktastic." Alice agreed. "But they will vote for you. And they aren't the only ones!"

"Even if I wanted to, I have no idea how to win a contest like this…"

"You don't need to know anything. Just be yourself… " Alice smiled, then added.

"Although… there's one thing that can't hurt!"

"Wha?"

But before Bella could say a word, let alone ask a question, Alice turned and started gracefully bounding up the stairs towards the second floor art studio.

"Bye!"

* * *

Bella didn't see Alice for the remainder of the school day. Even at lunch, she was a no-show. She sat with Angela, hoping for a much needed quiet hour. However, within minutes they were joined by Eric, Mike and Tyler, all talking incessantly, obviously vying for Bella's attention.

_I may have to do something about them… This could become a problem!_

She excused herself, stepping outside into the cold to call Jacob. She had texted several times already, with no response. This time was no different.

_Typical… He's so stubborn! But so thin-skinned! I know he's hurt!_

_It's better if I go see him in person…_

* * *

A few hours later, Jacob was at the garage, laboring over a Lexus with a faulty air conditioner. Of course, he knew exactly how to fix it.

_Just machine the front routers…_

It was hard work, but he welcomed it. The physical labor distracted him and fully occupied his mind.

Until his phone rang.

_Again!_

_Don't answer it!_

_It's just Bella! And you have nothing to say to her!_

Despite himself, he wiped his hands on a rag, before taking the phone from the pocket of his loose dark blue overalls.

_Just want to see what she could possibly have to say to me!_

**Jake… We need to talk! Please?**

_Yeah! Right!_

Disgusted, Jacob replaced the phone in his pocket, before resuming his work on the car. Again, he quickly became engrossed in his task, losing track of time.

"Jacob?"

_Just ignore her!_

He kept right on working.

"So, that's how it has to be now?" Bella said sadly.

"That's right"

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Come on. Please don't make me say it!"

"Sorry that you don't feel the same way I do!" Jacob snorted. "Sorry that you don't really care about me! And that you never have!"

"What?"

"I've never been that important to you!"

"That's not true…"

"Isn't it!" Jacob fumed. "You cut me loose pretty quickly when you started hanging out with "Rat-on-me"!"

"Rosalie?"

"Who else!

_And even now… with everything that's happened, you don't even see me! Not when those Cullen boys are around! __Especially Edward! That bloodsucker!_

"And look where that got you!" Jacob taunted cruelly.

"Jacob, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Bella replied. "I never meant to! But I do want to be your friend…"

"You don't know what you want!" Jacob snorted. "Whatever! I don't need you! I have plenty of better options…"

"You mean Victoria! You don't really want to go there!"

"Jealous?"

"No. She's just… trouble."

"Like I'm going to listen to you!" Jacob laughed. "You gave up any right to decide my sex life! Since you made it clear you weren't going to be a part of it!"

"And this is exactly why!" Bella finally exploded, completely exasperated. "You can be so freaking immature! I can't believe I even felt badly for you!"

"And I can't believe I ever felt anything for you at all!" Jacob spat. "You're so not worth it!"

"Jacob…"

"Just go! Get out! I never want to speak to you again!"

Bella turned and retreated.

Jacob picked up his wrench and threw it across the room. He then took a deep breath, and went to retrieve it, before returning to work. Mere minutes passed before he heard footsteps again.

"Go away, Bella!"

"Not Bella…"

"Hot!" her sultry voice continued. "I like a man who's… good with his hands!"

He lifted his head slowly, confirming who it was. Then, he returned to his task.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Should I be?"

"I should think so. We did spend the night together."

"Victoria…"

"You never call me." she purred, reaching over and stroking his chest with one impeccably manicured, pointy-nailed, finger.

"I got the impression you didn't want me to." Jacob replied tersely.

_And I didn't want to piss off Bella… But I guess those rules are off now! So off! In fact…_

_Why not? If she's pissed, good!_

"My bad…" Victoria cooed seductively. "You are the hottest guy I've met since I've moved here…"

"I… am?"

"Yes. I've missed you…" she purred, the words shooting straight to his groin.

"Wanna get together some time? Like… tonight?"

* * *

While Victoria propositioned Jacob, Bella perched anxiously in the bleachers, waiting for the Spartan's practice to end. Emmett saw her, and blew her a kiss. She just smiled back and he immediately returned to his workout.

Bella sighed.

_This… is boring. I'm just not into sports. As a player… or even as a spectator._

_That's another reason why Emmett and I aren't right for each other._

_I'm here to talk to him. As soon as he finishes._

_But until then…_

Bella removed a dog-eared paperback from her purse and began to read, losing herself completely in the compelling story.

"Bella"

She jumped, dropping the book.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Edward said, grinning down at her.

"You didn't…" Bella said, as he handed her the fallen volume, before sitting down besides her. "I didn't see you coming."

"Bella… It's not my fault if you were completely unobservant."

"Starlight?" he asked, looking at the book's cover. "Didn't know that vampire novels were your thing?"

"Yes." Bella replied, blushing. "I love them. They can get really intense. And romantic."

_Intense… And romantic… Just like… You._

"What are you doing here?" she asked quickly. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Not today" Edward smiled mysteriously. "I had something else to do."

"Something good." Bella knew instantly, seeing the excitement dancing in his emerald eyes.

"I think so…" he replied. "Twilight just got its first paying gig!"

"That's great! When? Where?"

"Friday night. Club Volturi."

"I've never heard of it?"

"It's a new place that just opened in Seattle. Near the university." Edward clarified. "I'd really like you to come."

"Of course I will." Bella breathed.

"We'll be playing the song you and I wrote. Plus, there's another one I'd really like you to hear." he continued, thinking.

_Because… It's about you._

"I wouldn't miss this for anything"

"Great" Edward said, taking a deep breath and asking.

"I know it's a long drive… So, if you want… I could give you a ride? Don't know if your truck could make it otherwise!"

"Don't hate my truck!" Bella admonished him, smiling.

"So, that would be a…."

"Bella!"

Alice rushed over to them.

"I need to talk to you! Right now!"

"Oh…" she apologized, seeing Edward next to Bella. "Bad timing?"

"Yes!" Edward said flatly.

"I'm so sorry! But this can't wait!"

"Something's wrong." he knew, instinctively moving closer to Bella.

"Something unbelievably awful." Alice confirmed, whipping out her IPAD and angling the screen so they all could view it.

"A Web page." Bella said. "Vote For Your Homecoming Queen"

"It's more than that…" the smaller girl replied, scrolling down the page.

Bella looked at the screen. There were pictures of Rosalie, taken at different ages, from when she was a baby to some from the present. In all of them, Rose looked beautiful and flawless.

Her own shots were markedly different.

"Oh, no!"

Bella took in the skinny, poorly dressed little girl with large glasses and braces.

"I never wore glasses... The braces were real, though…"

"That's not the worst of it…"

A naked female body now filled the screen. The body had Bella's face atop it.

"No" Bella gasped in horror. "That's not me!"

"No" Alice whispered. That much was obvious. The pictures became increasing lewd and graphic.

"That's disgusting…"

"Someone's got a filthy mind!" Edward said angrily.

"And a subscription to plenty of Internet porn sites." Alice snorted. "That's where they got this stuff. Clearly, it's not real."

"Like that matters!" Bella screamed. She knew her classmates only too well.

"They'll still think it's me. Or imagine it is!"

"Which is even worse" Alice finished for her.

"I can't come back here!" Bella panicked. "I'll need to be homeschooled."

"Bella…" Alice's voice drifted off. She had no idea what to say.

"We'll find out who did this!"

"How?"

"We'll find someone who knows about this kind of stuff!"

"And then what?"

"Kick some ass!"

"It doesn't matter!" Bella moaned. "It will be too late. By then, everyone will have already seen the pictures."

"We've got to do something now!" Alice exploded. "What?"

Edward just stood there, white-faced, and completely silent, rage burning through every inch of his taut body. His muscles clenched as the fury consumed him.

Suddenly, he knew.

_I'm going to take care of this! _

"Edward?" Bella called out after him.

He was already running away.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Ok, seriously… I don't know what's more disgusting here… this website, or Jacob hooking up with Victoria, again! Sorry to put you all through the pain! But the next chapter will hopefully make up for some of that...

Ok, time to place your bets… What is Edward going to do? And what is going to happen in the next chapter (hint… as I said, it's something many of you have been waiting for!)


	15. Chapter 15: Hollaback Girls

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 15: Hollaback Girls

Author's Note: And now… something that you've been waiting for! Although, it didn't go quite as far as I hoped… This chapter got so long… seems like everyone had something to say! So, some of what I thought would be in this chapter is in the next! But hey, it gives us something to look forward to!

Bella and Edward certainly do…

Again, thanks to the reviewers: Mittenzs, EsmeAliceRose, mayejrmorris, and Alli-bwa-ha-ha-ha for keeping me smiling!

* * *

Chapter 15: Hollaback Girls

"Edward… Where are you going?" Bella called after his retreating form.

He didn't stop. He kept going, finally ducking inside the school building and disappearing from view.

"I wonder what that's all about." Alice said. "He tore out of here like his pants were on fire!"

"Probably couldn't wait to get away from me." Bella said sadly.

"You don't really believe that."

"I don't know what to believe. Did you see his face?"

_So disgusted._

"What were the two of you talking about before I got here?"

Quickly, Bella filled her friend in on what had happened.

"He asked you out! I knew it! "

"It's not a date." Bella replied. "It's just his band's first concert."

"One he's taking you to!" Alice squealed.

"Well… no"

"No?"

"I never got a chance to say yes." Bella admitted sheepishly.

"My fault" Alice apologized. "Again. I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Bella told her. "Maybe it's just not meant to be. Especially, not now! Did you see the way he looked at me…"

"And the way he just took off…"

"What's up with that?"

* * *

Edward ran swiftly down the stairs, and then veered left, towards the dingy gray passageway leading to the boy's locker room.

His football teammates were already heading in that direction.

Edward took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do.

That didn't mean that it would be easy.

Or that he liked it.

"Emmett!"

The brawny athlete whipped his head around.

"I need to talk to you. Now!" Edward insisted.

Em nodded at the other guys.

"Go ahead. I'll see you inside."

Obediently, they left Emmett and Edward alone. For a few minutes, neither spoke, just sized up the other.

"You've got some nerve!" Emmett finally erupted. "Ditching practice right before our biggest game. I ought to kick your ass right off this team!"

"Go ahead!" Edward retorted frostily. "That's not important right now!"

"Then what is?"

"Bella"

"What about Bella?"

"You really don't know…"

"Know what?"

Edward jabbed at his IPAD and thrust it at his clueless cousin.

"Homecoming Queen page! Sweet!"

"Idiot!" Edward snorted, grabbing the device back and scrolling down the screen before shoving it back to Emmett.

"Holy crap!" Em exploded, viewing the suggestive photos.

_So hot! Or it would be… _

_If it were anyone but Bella!_

"That's not real!"

"Of course not!" Edward snorted. "But you know what these guys will think when they see it! What they'll say! And do!"

Emmett nodded, scowling.

"And you know how hurt Bella will be!"

"They can't see it." Emmett insisted.

"It may be too late for that" Edward replied perceptively. He knew their teammates.

_They're on their phones the second they get inside._

His worst fears were confirmed as he and Emmett neared the lockers. He could hear the catcalls and the comments.

"Check it!"

"Whoa!"

"Hot!"

"Who knew Swan had all that!" James roared.

Suddenly, his phone crashed into the ground, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

"What's your problem!" James asked belligerently, as a pair of hands seized him and threw him against the locker.

"Does that answer your question?" Edward replied.

"Em! Do something about your cousin!"

"He's got it right!" Emmett replied.

"Seriously… What do you expect! When you date a girl like that…" Laurent began.

He flew through the air landing with a crash right next to James. He squirmed, but Emmett kept his firm grip on him.

"You want to finish that sentence!" Edward threatened.

"No"

"Who did this?" Emmett asked, glaring at everyone in the room.

Eyes dropped. No one dared look directly at either of them.

"None of you know anything about this?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"No… Honest." Mike sputtered nervously.

Edward turned away. Mike and his cronies did not concern him. He doubted they were responsible for the website.

"What about you?" Emmett said, glaring hatefully at James and Laurent.

"I said I don't know anything" James sputtered.

"Are you sure?"

"Honest"

"You, too?" Emmett asked a sweating Laurent.

"Nothing, dude. I swear."

"You 'd better be telling the truth." Edward threatened.

"I swear." James replied.

"Ok." Emmett announced. "That website is coming down as soon as possible. I don't want to see anyone looking at it. I don't want to hear anyone talking about it…"

"And no one says anything to Bella!" Edward demanded.

"Clear?"

The players remained silent.

"Clear" Emmett repeated.

"Yeah" a dozen voices bleated weakly.

"Good"

Edward and Emmett released James and Laurent, who rubbed their sore bodies, before heading to the showers. Quickly, all the boys showered and dressed. No one spoke. The only sounds in the chilly room came from water being turned on and off and then lockers creaking open and closing. One by one, the other boys scurried away, leaving Emmett and Edward alone.

Emmett finally slammed his own locker shut and turned towards his waiting cousin.

_Awkward!_

"Hey… um…"

"Thanks" Edward said simply. He knew he couldn't have done this alone.

"No prob" Emmett replied. "Anything for Bella."

"That's how I feel too…" Edward confessed.

"I know…"

For a few minutes, both were silent.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Emmett finally asked.

"My band got its first gig."

"Awesome!" Em said sincerely.

"I hope I'll see you there."

"Definitely…"

"Ok"

"Ok"

_Except… we're not okay. _Edward realized. _And maybe we won't ever be!_

_Not as long as we both want the same thing…_

_The same person._

* * *

While Edward and Emmett terrorized the football team, Alice drove a still-shaking Bella home.

"So… we need to find out who did this!" Alice insisted. "It could be Rosalie."

"I don't know…" Bella said. "She's not stupid. She'd never do anything she could get caught over."

"Especially not now." Alice smirked. "When one wrong step could put her designer-clad ass in jail!"

"So maybe someone did it for her." Bella moaned, as her stomach gnawed. It made her sick to think about any of this.

"Like Victoria?"

"You noticed that there were hardly any pictures of her on the Web site" Alice added. "That's kind of interesting…"

"Yeah. But she hasn't lived here long." Bella added.

"You'd think if she did it, she'd plaster the site with pics of herself."

"Not if she wanted to stay on Rosalie's good side…"

"Point" Alice conceded.

"Unless… somehow it's a trick."

"What?"

"Somehow… Victoria plans on using this to hurt Rosalie too."

"Maybe…" Alice said. "But it's hard to believe that she's that smart. Putting together that site must have taken hours…"

"So she had help." Bella added. "But from whom?"

"We've got to find out." Alice reiterated. "Who do we know who can hack a computer? "

Bella frowned. There was one person who might help.

Just one.

"Forget it!" she sighed. "He'll never do it!"

_Not now…_

Alice nodded knowingly. She parked her bright yellow car in front of Bella's house.

"Call me if you need anything!"

_Yes… _Bella thought. _I need something…_

_I need for none of this to have happened…_

_And I need Dad… to never find out that it did._

_He'll never let me leave the house again!_

* * *

Fortunately, her father was working late again. Bella skipped dinner, heading directly up to her room. She took a hot shower, hoping it would take the chill out of her bones. However, after she finished and dressed, she started trembling again.

_Not from the cold._

She put on her thickest green and gray flannel pajamas and wrapped herself in her purple comforter. She meant to at least make an attempt at her homework. However, the sight of her old laptop on her desk made her shudder. Dumping her books on her bed, she sat down and picked up her history text, mindlessly thumbing through it.

Her ability to concentrate was further hindered by Alice's unending stream of text messages.

**Just want 2 tell U don't worry! Emailed admin. Site's coming down.**

**Site's down**

**It's gone**

**But we're still gonna get the bitch who did it!**

_Alice.._ Bella thought fondly. _There's no one else like her!_

Her phone chimed yet again.

_Now what? What else could even she have to say?_

However, this message wasn't from Alice.

_Emmett?_

**Hey, B! Sorry to hear about what happened. Just want U to know that my offer still stands. Love to take U to the dance. Think about it, ok?**

Bella sighed. She already had thought about it. Her decision remained unchanged.

_Still have to deal with that… Just hope he doesn't hate me!_

_Jacob already does…_

* * *

Jacob carefully drove his motorcycle through the reservation. As always, he admired the beautiful view of nature and the trees around him.

_Gorgeous!_

_And that's not the only thing that is!_

_Can't wait for tonight!_

Smiling smugly, he slipped off the bike and started up the path towards his small house.

"Jacob!" a voice called through the darkness. "I need to talk to you"

He kept walking.

"Don't even think about ignoring me!" she warned. "No one does that!"

_Alice_

He groaned, but turned to face her.

"What do you want!"

"First, for you to lose the attitude!" she snapped back. "There's no need for that!"

"Isn't there?"

"I'm not the enemy. Neither is Bella. We're both your friends. If you don't make that completely impossible, that is!"

"Bella already took care of that!"

"Stop being a butthole!" Alice insisted. "I know you're hurting. But so's she!"

"Yeah! Right!"

"She is! And she needs your help! And… you're going to give it to her! Right now!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know you." Alice replied. "I know the kind of person you really are. You're angry, sure. But you still care about Bella. And she's in a lot of trouble right now!"

"What kind of trouble?"

Alice told him.

"Sick!"

"Yes. But true."

"Those bastards… " Jacob cursed.

"So… You in?"

* * *

The next morning, Bella parked her truck in the student lot. Uncharacteristically, Alice had not offered her a ride to school that morning, saying only that she had to get there early. Instead, she agreed to meet Bella in the parking lot as soon as she arrived.

_Where is she?_

She hadn't wanted to come to school that day. Only the lack of an excuse good enough to satisfy her father, who still knew nothing about the website, and Alice's assurances, constituted enough of a reason to be there. She slouched in her seat, still gripping the wheel.

_Just let go!_

"_Where is she?" _Bella worried, as her eyes scanned the empty lot. _"No way I'm walking in there alone."_

_Maybe I should just go back home…_

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, on the passenger's side.

_Edward._

Quickly, she unlocked the door.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Of course"

He hoisted himself up and slid inside, closing the door behind him.

"It's freezing out there." he said. "How are you?"

"Not great." Bella replied honestly. "How can I be? I'm here."

"Yes" Edward nodded compassionately.

"I so don't want to go in there."

"It may not be as bad as you think…"

"How? I'm sure everyone saw the pictures!"

"They may be over it by now." Edward said soothingly. "I bet no one says a word about them."

"Not possible." Bella said.

"Only one way to find out…" Edward replied, taking Bella's pale, shaky hand in his warm, strong one.

Tingles of electricity shot through Bella's palm, radiating throughout her entire body. She took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

Reluctantly, Edward dropped her hand, but remained close by her side as they crossed the damp pavement. Right in front of the school entrance, Alice suddenly appeared.

"There you are! Finally!"

"Alice, I got here at the usual time!"

"Wait until you see!"

"See what?"

Bella saw it as soon as she got inside. Right in the entryway hung the biggest, prettiest banner she could imagine, proclaiming in large, colorful letters.

_**Bella Swan… The **__**only**__** choice for Homecoming Queen!**_

"OMG" Bella gasped. "You made that?"

"Yup!" Alice chirped. "And not only that… Look around!"

Alice led Bella and Edward around the building. Banners, posters and signs dominated every corridor, all with the same message.

_**Vote Bella Swan for Homecoming Queen!**_

"How did you…"

"I have my ways." Alice smiled. "I also had a lot of help… Jasper, Edward and Emmett were here at the crack of dawn helping me hang all these signs."

"She's a slave driver!" Edward chuckled.

"They're the best! And so are you!"

"Talking about me again!" Emmett swooped up behind Bella.

"No" she replied demurely. "But I suppose I should thank you."

"And I know just how you can do that…"

"Ew! No!"

"Really, Bella! What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I know exactly what kind… That's why I said that."

"Do you also know that I spoke to the team last night?" Emmett said. "No one's going to bother you about the pictures."

"They're gone, anyway." Bella replied.

"I take care of my girl" Emmett bragged.

"Um… Emmett?"

"Oh! Gotta go!" Alice announced, gracefully drifting down the hall.

Edward had already left.

"We need to talk…"

"Every guy's favorite sentence!" Emmett said lightly, but frowned as he followed Bella into an empty classroom.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me." Bella began. "You've been great… But I can't go to Homecoming with you."

"You can't? Why not?" Emmett asked, confused.

_No girl has ever said no to me!_

"_Because… I'm in love with your cousin." _Bella thought. _"Because… I dreamed about him again last night."_

"_And this dream… was even better than the last."_

"_Because this time… I didn't wake up!"_

"Is there someone else?"

"No" Bella said truthfully.

_It's true… There's nothing between Edward and me._

"Then, why?"

"I don't want to lead you on."

"You aren't doing that." Emmett insisted.

_I am so bad at this!_ Bella thought, before saying.

"I feel like I'm using you… It's not right. It isn't fair to you. I'm just not comfortable with this."

"You realize what you're throwing away." Emmett replied, gesturing an oversize thumb at the poster outside in the hallway.

"With me as your date, you'd have this contest in the bag. The football captain's always Homecoming King. And his date's always Queen."

"Not always." Bella replied correctly. "And that doesn't matter to me."

"I hope we can still be friends?"

"Sure. Whatever." Emmett replied.

"I'll see you around."

"Later"

* * *

Bella stood, watching Emmett go.

_That wasn't so bad… I don't think…_

The bell rang.

_OMG! I'm gonna be late._

She dashed down the hallways. Floors were wet, from where droplets of water fell from student's hair or clothes.

"Noooo!"

Bella skidded, sliding down the hallway, finally stopping right under another student.

"Nice slide." Victoria remarked cattily. "Too bad this isn't a baseball field… Although, from what I see, you're doing plenty of scoring anyway!"

"You're one to talk." Bella snapped back.

_I'm tired of her crap! I'm not taking it anymore!_

"You've scored more home runs than any girl in this school!"

"Maybe…" Victoria smiled beautifically. "But at least my "equipment" isn't posted online for everyone to see!"

"And you know nothing about that!"

"Hardly" Victoria sneered. "Why would I bother?"

"Yes" Bella pushed. "Why did you?"

"Please. Like you're worth it!" Victoria replied, flipping her titian colored hair over her shoulder. "You're nobody. Just a pathetic little wannabe whose loser friends somehow rigged the nominations. You honestly think it means anything!"

"You honestly think you can compete with Rosalie?"

_Or me?_

"You're gonna get sooo crushed!" Victoria finished. "Maybe you should just quit now. Save yourself from more embarrassment!"

"I'm not quitting." Bella replied. "You don't scare me."

"Don't I?" said Victoria confidently, eyeing Bella's trembling lower lip.

"No"

"You want trouble?"

"Bring it"

_Oh… I will._

"Ladies" Mr. Mason said. "Please take your seats".

* * *

Cautiously, Bella moved from class to class, braced for more attacks. However, Edward and Emmett's promises were kept. Incredibly, no one else said one word about the pictures.

Still, Bella could not relax. As she made her way to the cafeteria, a hand tapped her shoulder and she jumped.

"Did I scare you again?" Edward asked.

"No… Hi"

"Hi… How's it going?"

"Surprisingly, not badly." she told him. "People seem too afraid to talk about it… Emmett must have scared the hell out of everyone."

"He did." Edward replied modestly.

"You were there…" Bella realized.

_And you helped… You did too!_

"Yes"

She smiled knowingly at him.

"Emmett was very impressive…" Edward blurted out. "I could never have done that on my own… Anyway, are you having lunch with him?"

"No"

_Why?_

"Because I thought we might eat together."

"I'd like that…"

They walked towards the bustling food line. Gallantly, Edward picked up two orange plastic trays.

"Choose whatever you want." he told Bella. "My treat."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to."

Quickly, they selected their food and moved towards the tables. Adeptly balancing both trays, Edward walked towards the most remote small two-seater in the corner.

He placed their meals on the table, then took his seat facing Bella.

"Pizza day." Edward remarked, picking up a slice and taking a bite. "Tastes like dirt."

"Yeah"

"There's a place in Seattle… Mama Leone's. They have the best pizza! We'll have to check it out after the show on Friday."

"We?"

"_We"_

"Yes…" Edward's eyes narrowed. "I asked you yesterday… Did you forget about me already?"

"No" Bella replied coyly, picking up her red apple and turning it around in her hands.

_No… I didn't think you still wanted me. Not after what happened!_

_Guess Alice was right after all!_

Absently, she twisted the apple's stem, silently naming the alphabet, as she played the old game.

_A… B… C…D…_

_E!_

The stem snapped.

"I asked you yesterday." Edward repeated softly.

"I remember." Bella smiled. "But I never said yes."

"Did you forget that?" she added teasingly.

Edward smiled back.

"You're right… So, is it a yes?"

"Is what a yes?"

"Will you go to the concert with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

While Edward and Bella planned their first date, a meeting of a very different sort took place out in the student parking lot.

Inside her BMW, Rosalie Hale impatiently crossed one long leg atop the other. Finally, the person she waited for slowly strolled into view. As she approached, Rosalie opened the door, letting her guest into the vehicle.

"You're late!"

"Sorry. My bad." Victoria said carelessly. "Anyway, what was so important that you had to drag me all the way out here!"

"It's about your "conversation" with Bella this morning? Are you completely stupid! Have I taught you nothing!"

Victoria raised a questioning eyebrow at the irate blonde.

"Never attack openly! Too obvious!"

"You're right." Victoria conceded. "She's just so annoying!"

"Agreed" Rosalie replied. "But do you want to blow this?"

"No"

"Then stop acting like a total freak!"

"You are completely right. I'm so sorry!" Victoria apologized. "Don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't. You never do!"

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. No one can hurt you. Or take anything away from you."

_Except me_

"Be more careful"

"Yes"

_Yes… I am!_

_You have no freaking idea, bitch!_

_James is totally ready for this! Wants revenge for what Emmett and Edward did to him yesterday! He can't wait to…_

_Friday night… At Twilight's concert…_

_It's so on!_


	16. Chapter 16: Dreaming

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 16: Dreaming

Author's Note: Finally! A moment we've all been waiting for! Although… nothing ever turns out quite as planned…

The song "Dreaming" belongs to the late Selena.

Thanks to emomusickid for the review! I'd love to hear more from the rest of you (hint! hint!)

* * *

Chapter 16: Dreaming

"He said what?" Alice told Bella.

It was the end of the school day and Alice and Bella were driving to work.

"Ali! You've already heard this, like ten times!"

"Because you've already told me this story, like ten times!" Alice laughed with her.

"I'm that bad, huh…"

"Yeah… And it's that good!" Alice grinned. "Luckily, we're on our way to the boutique… You need just the right outfit for this date!"

Alice parked her car and leaped out, bounding into Esme's. Bella smiled and followed.

_My shopaholic friend is absolutely right!_

"Luckily, we just got some great new stuff in!" Alice cooed. "I know they'll be something just right!"

The door shut behind them.

Esme was arranging a new display. She smiled warmly as she greeted the girls.

"Hi"

"Hi mom!"

"Hi, Ms. Brandon"

"So glad you're here!" Esme said. "How was your day!"

"Just great!" Alice replied. Bella just nodded.

"Good. I've got a ton of paperwork to do. You can finish this?"

"Of course!" Alice replied, her eager hands already rummaging through the bright silks.

"Excellent. Call me if things get too busy!"

Esme disappeared into the back room.

"She looks so happy!" Bella remarked.

"She is." Alice grinned smugly. "Thanks to the handsome and dashing Dr. Carlisle Cullen! They've been going out several times a week!"

"So it's getting serious."

"Yeah… She doesn't say anything, but I know."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah…" Ali replied quietly. "I never really knew my father. He was never around much for me. So he probably wasn't there for her, either! "

"My mom deserves better than that! And Dr. Cullen seems to be someone who can give it to her. He's a great guy… Like his son!" Alice teased, adding.

"Hey… if they get married, your boyfriend will be my stepbrother!"

"It's our first date! Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

"Nope!" Alice replied smugly. "Not when you see what I've got in mind for you…"

However, before Alice could start thrusting clothes at Bella, three customers came into the store. The two girls rushed to take care of them. When those women left, bags in hand, more ladies arrived. The boutique was busy all afternoon and becoming quite popular not only with the women in Forks, but those from neighboring towns, and even a few from Seattle who drove in to stock up on high style at reasonable prices.

Finally, at around 6:30 PM, things started to slow down. Alice rang up her customer's purchases and sent her out the door. Bella was waiting on what appeared to be their last customers, two freshman girls from Forks High School, looking for Homecoming dresses.

"We are so voting for you!" the girls promised as Bella led them into the dressing rooms, a rack of dresses in tow.

Alone, Alice started flipping through the new garments. For once, nothing seemed right. She was still searching when Bella finished her sale and joined her.

"Nothing" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Not yet"

"Are you sure you aren't being too picky?" Bella replied, looking at the gorgeous silk tops that littered the counter.

"No. Not good enough."

"What about…" Bella said, picking up something from the bottom of the box. "I love it!"

"It's perfect!" Alice said. "Sexy , but still sweet"

"7:00" Esme announced, emerging from the back office. "Closing time!"

"Mom, we need a few minutes…" Alice pleaded, looking at Bella.

"Oh" Esme replied simply. She was curious, but not nosy.

"Can I tell her?" Alice mouthed.

"Can I stop you!" Bella laughed, not minding at all.

"Bella has a date with Edward Cullen Friday. "

"I gather this date is special." Esme smiled.

"Yes" Bella admitted, blushing.

"I understand. He's a wonderful young man."

_Just like his father._

She walked to the front of the boutique, putting up the "closed" sign.

"Go ahead. Take all the time you need."

It turned out that Bella didn't need very much time at all. What she had chosen fit perfectly and she loved it. Sliding the new clothes into a bag, she thanked Esme, left the boutique and headed home.

_Esme is sooo great about this!_

_I just hope… Dad is just as understanding and nice when he meets Edward…_

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly. Edward was very attentive, and he and Bella had lunch together every day, usually sitting with Alice and Jasper. The website drama disappeared, as if it never happened.

Bella waited for their date with a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

_I can't believe this is really happening._

Her feelings were apparent when she slept. Edward continued to figure prominently in her dreams, every night.

Finally, it was Friday evening. As planned, Edward arrived at her house promptly at 7:00. Chief Swan answered the door.

"Chief Swan" Edward greeted him respectfully.

"Edward" Bella's father replied. "She'll be down in a minute."

Nervously, Edward stood in the hallway. Charlie returned to his seat at the dining room table, where he had been cleaning and polishing his gun. He did not say a word to Edward, but his message was clear.

Upstairs, Bella heard him arrive. While she knew other girls, including Rosalie and Alice always kept their dates waiting, she also knew she couldn't do that.

_Not when my Dad's down there… With a gun!_

She snatched up her purse and headed downstairs. Instinctively, Edward turned and watched as she descended the stairs.

_Wow… Just… Wow!_

Bella wore a violet blue, silk wrap top with lace trim at the hem and the base of the V-neckline, which dipped just low enough to be enticing. Dark skinny jeans and black boots completed the outfit.

She fixated equally on him. Clad in his black jeans, grayT-shirt and black blazer, he already looked like a rock star. His messy copper hair and bedroom eyes perfected his look.

Soft, sensuous eyes that locked on hers, making her heart pound and her pulse race.

Eyes that lured her closer and closer.

"Hi" Edward said breathlessly when she reached him.

"Hi"

"You look beautiful." he whispered softly, almost shyly.

"Thanks… So do you."

Bella removed her leather jacket from the coat closet. Chivalrously, Edward took it and held it for her and she slipped it on.

Her father hadn't said a single word. But Bella knew he saw … and heard… everything.

"I'm leaving Dad."

"Have fun"

"Thanks"

Edward took her hand and led her to his car, opening the door for her and then closing it, before getting in himself. Seated next to her, he turned to stare at her again.

"You're doing it again, you know."

"Doing what?" Bella replied nervously.

"Dazzling me"

"I… do that?"

"Yes" Edward said seriously. "You've been doing that for a long time, Isabella Swan."

"No" Bella protested softly. "That's not me…"

_That's you._

"Yes, it is."

"No…" Bella stammered. "That's you. Tonight, when you sing."

"I hope it goes well." Edward replied modestly. "But let's not talk about that now… I want to know all about you… Favorite color?"

"It depends on my mood. "

"Tonight?"

"Emerald green"

_The color of your eyes_

Favorite gemstone?

For the entire drive, Edward kept questioning Bella. She kept protesting.

"You can't possibly want to know all this about me."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to bore you."

"Bella, you are anything but boring!"

"Ok" Bella conceded. "But on the way home…"

"Yes?"

"My turn to ask all the questions.

"If you want." Edward smiled. It was obvious that Bella was as interested in him as he was in her.

_Tonight… is going to be so special… _

_Just like I always dreamed._

* * *

The ride to Seattle passed quickly. Edward pulled onto a side road, parking behind a non-descript, one-story beige building.

"We're here."

"This is it?" Bella asked, surprised. "It looks like a warehouse."

"It was." Edward replied as they walked towards the front door. "Tonight, it's Twilight's first gig."

"You're going to be amazing!" Bella told him. "Are you nervous?"

"Not so much now… I'm used to performing."

"I know."

"But I will be later."

"You're going to be great." Bella reassured him. Her faith buoyed Edward's confidence.

"I hope so."

"Bella!" Alice called, waving to her from a small table right in front of the stage. "You're here!"

They headed up front. Bella could see that the table had a white card on it.

RESERVED.

"For you" Edward explained, pulling out the chair next to Alice's. Bella sat down. There were two other girls, slightly older, also seated at the table.

"This is Sulpica and Dora. Aro and Cauis's girlfriends."

"Hi" Sulpica said stiffly. The other girl just nodded. They quickly resumed their conversation, ignoring Alice and Bella.

"Nice" Alice whispered.

"Edward…" Jasper motioned to him from his position onstage.

"I have to get ready." Edward told Bella. "You'll be okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Edward curled his lip. He couldn't explain why, but he suddenly had a bad feeling about tonight. Maybe it was the sight of more students from Forks entering the club, including James and Laurent.

_Just nerves…_

"You'll be great." Bella smiled at him, making his fear dissipate. "Break a leg."

"Thanks"

Edward leaped onto the stage. Bella watched, as he worked with Aro, Cauis, Marcus and Jasper, arranging and testing their equipment.

"I'm so excited!" Alice squealed. "This is going to be so amazing!"

"You sound like a groupie already!" Bella teased, as Edward stood behind the microphone for the sound check.

"Testing… One, two, three."

Edward sung a few lines.

"He's got a great voice…" Alice murmured suggestively, to an enthralled Bella. "And I bet that's not all he does that's great…"

"Alice!"

"Are you talking about me again!" a booming voice laughed.

"No, Emmett." Alice grinned.

"You're so vain. Think every girl's always talking about you." Bella quipped.

"Only because they usually are." Emmett bragged good-naturedly. "You girls seem to have the best seats in the house. May I join you?"

"If you want." Bella replied, pleased.

_At least, he isn't mad at me._

"Great. And to show my appreciation, let me get you some drinks."

"I think our drinks are on the house." Alice replied knowingly.

"At least, let me bring them to the table for you. What's your pleasure?"

"Diet Coke" Bella smiled.

"Ginger Ale for me" Alice added.

"Coming right up!"

* * *

While Emmett made his way towards the bar, Victoria's car sped down the roads of Forks.

_Best night ever!_

_Can't wait for the "entertainment" to start! And I don't mean music!_

As planned, she picked Jessica up first.

"What do you think?" the voluptuous brunette asked, twirling around in her skimpy black minidress.

"It's totally hot! Edward won't be able to resist you!"

"Are you sure?" Jess asked, sliding into the back seat of the car. "Isn't he, like, kind of seeing Bella? They've been together at school a lot lately."

"So what?" Victoria snorted. "Why would he choose her if he can have you?"

"I… guess."

"Tonight" Victoria promised. "Finally, it's your turn."

Lauren joined them next, dressed in an equally revealing outfit. She sat in the car, next to her BFF, calmly reassuring Jessica that Edward would be all over her.

A few more turns, and the car stopped again, at Rosalie's house. The tall blonde's attire was far more conservative, a silky black blouse and jeans. Yet, she still contrived to look ten times more beautiful, even in her simple outfit.

"What are you two dressed up for?" she snorted, sliding into the shotgun seat.

"Um, to pick up hot guys!" Lauren told her.

"Just remember…" Rosalie cautioned. "Lots of guys buy stuff. Just because it's cheap!"

"You're saying we're cheap?"

"If the price fits…" Rosalie said nastily. "You look like prostitutes!"

"You want to know what I think?" Jessica replied.

"That would be impossible. Because you don't think."

"Now, you're calling us stupid…"

"Ladies…" Victoria interrupted. "Let's not fight. I'm sure none of us mean any of this."

"Don't we?" Rosalie snapped.

_I did… I'm so sick of these stupid girls. Why am I with these airheads?_

_Because… You don't have anyone else! _

_Not anymore…_

"We're going to have fun tonight!" Victoria said gaily, ominously. "And… we should get the party started right now!"

She took one hand off the steering wheel and snapped open her black handbag, revealing the silver flask inside.

"Great!" Jessica enthused. Some liquid courage was just what she needed right now.

"Let's party!"

* * *

"Here you go, ladies"

Emmett placed two more frosted glasses in front of Alice and Bella. He had been a perfect gentleman all night, keeping the cold drinks coming and making them both laugh with his easy charm and good humor. Bella was relieved he was still being so nice to her. His company helped pass the time, although it grew harder and harder to sustain a conversation. As the small room quickly filled, the noise levels increased proportionately.

Finally, the lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the empty stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Club Volturi is pleased to present… Twilight!"

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered loudly.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Jasper took the stage. Bella barely noticed them, waiting for the entrance of the person who mattered most to her.

Edward strode confidently to the microphone, greeting the crowd.

"How are we all doing tonight!"

The audience roared.

"Great!" he said. "Let's get things started!"

_Where does it hurt…_

_Please tell me, cause I understand.._

"That's your song!" Alice squealed, grabbing Bella's arm.

"He didn't tell me it was going to be first!" Bella blushed.

"Well, why not?" Alice answered. "It's great!"

"And apparently we're not the only ones who think so!"

For once, Alice wasn't exaggerating. She didn't need to. It was apparent from their first song that "Twilight" was a hit.

The band segued through their playlist. Bella had heard them practice each song before, but admired how smoothly the songs worked together, one flowing easily and naturally into the next.

Mostly, she admired Edward.

_He's so talented… So handsome… He looks as if he was born for this!_

_I thought there was no way… Someone like that could want me._

_Yet… Here I am._

"And now, I'd like to share our newest song with you." Edward announced. "I just wrote this for someone very special…"

"She knows who she is."

The band broke out in a sweet , sinuous melody, as Edward crooned.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping."

"I stay up and think of you."

"And I wish on a star"

"That somewhere you are…"

"Thinking of me, too"

"Cause I'm dreaming… of you tonight."

"Till tomorrow… I'll be holding you tight…."

"And there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be…"

"Bella!" Alice twittered.

She didn't hear her. Since he introduced the song, Bella heard only Edward. It was as if no one else was in the crowded club except for the two of them. She just sat, motionless, and completely enchanted.

Though he outwardly appeared composed, Edward's heart raced and his pulse pounded. It took all the discipline he could muster to work the crowd and not just stare at his Bella.

_All this time… I've waited for her…_

_Wondered how she felt about me…_

_And now… I know._

_I'm so lucky!_

* * *

"Bella" Alice whispered to her friend. "You're so lucky."

Bella couldn't reply. Her head swam dizzily. She understood now why people in love did crazy things. She just wanted to run and throw herself into Edward's arms.

_I can't… It would ruin his show._

_Later…_

"I'll get us some more drinks." Emmett muttered distractedly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Edward and Bella… There's something special there…_

_Something that could last… forever!_

_Bella and I don't have that… Never will._

He headed back towards the bar.

"Hey, there" the curvy blonde waitress smiled. She had been flirting with him all night. Emmett had flirted back, but more out of instinct than genuine interest.

He had still held out hopes of a chance with Bella.

Until now…

"Hey, there yourself." Emmett replied, smiling wider than he had the last times. "What's a hot girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Waiting for a guy like you…"

* * *

While Emmett worked on the bartender, "Twilight" finished its first set.

"We'll be back later!" Edward announced, slipping backstage.

"It's hot in here!" Alice remarked, wiping her forehead with a napkin.

"It is…" Bella replied, distractedly.

"And Emmett never came back with our drinks! Wonder where he went? "

"Dunno…" Bella murmured. She felt as if she were floating.

"You look so pale. Are you ok?"

"Yes… I've got to find Edward."

"Yes you do." Alice smiled. "Go get him."

Bella stood up. As she did, her head pounded and her stomach twisted.

_It really is… hot in here…_

_I don't feel so well…_

She turned back towards Alice, but her friend was already gone.

_To find Jasper…Backstage._

_I'll go there, too…_

_Maybe, I'd better find a bathroom first…_

She made her way down a dark, deserted hallway towards the back of the building.

Unaware that her every move was being observed…

* * *

Stealthily, James followed Bella. He would keep his promise to Victoria.

"You're sure you can handle this?" she had asked him earlier.

"It's done" he said confidently, watching when Emmett carried their glasses to the table.

_So done…_

Now Bella stumbled down the corridor, completely disoriented.

_My_ _turn…_ James thought drunkenly. _Time to get a piece of that little tease!_

_And to get back at Cullen for that crap in the locker room!_

_I'm gonna enjoy this!_

"Lost?" he said, stepping in front of Bella.

"No" she replied. "Just… looking for the bathroom."

"Down there." James replied, jerking a finger towards the dark end of the hallway_._

"Thanks"

She hurried away. James had always made her uncomfortable. Tonight, he truly scared her.

_He's drunk… Not just drunk… Something else…_

_Drugs…_

Suddenly, she crashed into the wall. Muscular arms seized hers and pinned her there. She struggled, but could not get free.

"You really think you're getting away from me that easy?" James laughed.

"No! No!"

"Scream again!" James taunted. "I like it!"

Immediately, Bella was silent.

"Come on baby. Fight me!"

He pushed up against her.

Bella searched her groggy brain for the moves she learned in a self-defense class, Rosalie insisted they take three years ago.

_Lift my leg… It's so heavy… But I have to!_

_Go!_

Her knee jammed into his groin. James didn't even flinch.

"You think you can do that to me!" he scoffed, throwing her down to the ground.

"I like it rough. And so will you!"

"No!"

Now his body smothered hers. She couldn't move at all.

"Bella!"

Edward grabbed James's shoulders and yanked him off her. His fist rammed repeatedly into James smirking face. Blood spurted from his victim's nose and mouth.

"Edward… Stop it." Emmett insisted. "You'll kill him. Not that the bastard doesn't deserve it!"

"The police are on the way." Jasper said calmly.

He and Emmett took hold of James's limp, nearly lifeless body. Jasper looked at Edward, and nodded towards Bella, still curled up on the floor.

Immediately, Edward let go of James, who was hauled away by Emmett and Jasper. A nanosecond later, he sat at Bella's side.

She sat up and leaned against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

"I am… He didn't get a chance to do anything to me."

"He was going to." Edward replied. "I saw him. Saw the way he looked at you. Saw him follow you back here! I could hear the filthy, foul things he was thinking!"

Bella studied his taut, enraged face.

"He didn't hurt me."

" I could kill him." Edward told her. "Distract me. Please."

Bella's mouth curled.

_Only one thing to do…_

She placed her lips on his. Edward reached for her, sliding his arms around her and pulling her closer into a kiss that was tender, passionate, and completely perfect.

A kiss that lasted for several minutes. Finally, they broke apart.

"Wow…" Edward whispered, running a hand tenderly down the side of her face. "That was…"

_Perfect._

"Yes…" Bella replied breathlessly.

"I've… wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me, too." Bella confessed.

"Come on" Edward said, standing up and reaching down to help Bella off the floor. "We'd better get back."

"You have another set to do." Bella murmured.

"Yes" Edward replied reluctantly.

_And there are better places for this… For us… So much better._

"Later?" Bella whispered, echoing his racing thoughts.

"Yes, love. Yes."

Bella struggled to her feet. She still felt weak and shaky. Edward's arms tightened around her.

"Bella!"

With Edward's velvet voice reverberating in her mind, she blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17: Young Blood

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 17: Young Blood

Author's note: Sorry this took longer than I wanted… Real life's been kind of crazy!

As always, a big THANX to the reviewers: EsmeAliceRose (#100!) and Twilightluver234

* * *

Chapter 17: Young Blood

"_Edward…" Bella murmured contentedly, feeling his arms tighten around her._

"_You're ok." he replied tenderly. "I'll never let anyone hurt you…"_

"_I know."_

"_Bella… I…"_

"Edward!"

"Bella!" Alarmed, Alice sat up, in the bed next to Bella's. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"You were dreaming. Again."

"I guess I was."

"You said his name quite a few times last night." Alice grinned. "Moaned it, actually. Must have been good!"

"He was about to tell me something…" Bella replied wistfully.

"Maybe he'll tell you in person." Alice said cheekily. "Your phone's been ringing all morning. Mine too. He's been really worried about you!"

"Because of James…" Bella shuddered, remembering.

"Well that and other things… What else do you remember?"

"Edward and I kissed…"

_Best kiss ever!_

"Must have been amazing!" Alice replied. "You're glowing."

"It was…" Bella added wistfully. "But it didn't last long…"

_Not nearly long enough!_

"You passed out right afterwards."

"I did?"

"But you snapped out of it pretty quickly. No one thought much of it. Edward actually thought it was due to his kissing expertise!"

"Probably" Bella blushed.

"Except for what happened later… You and I went back to hear the second set. While they were playing, you got really sick…"

"Did I…"

"No" Alice quickly reassured her. "No one saw anything. I took you to the bathroom. Then I brought you home. You slept the whole way. I could barely get you up to bed."

"Sorry I ruined your night."

"Oh, you didn't." Ali smiled dreamily. "Jasper came over later… Lucky you're such a sound sleeper!"

"Alice! Ew!" Bella laughed. "Where was Esme?"

"Fortunately, she was out late… She came home at about 4:00 AM… Edward came over with Jasper. He wanted to see you. Insisted on it, really. He came upstairs, but you were asleep. He just sat there, watching you. For hours! "

"He left when Jasper did."

"I can't believe it." Bella shook her head. "I don't know why I got sick. I wasn't even drinking!"

"Bella…" Alice hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I think… maybe someone put something in your drink?"

"What? Why?"

"Because the same thing happened to me once." Alice told her. "I passed out… got really sick and then slept it off. Luckily, someone was there for me. Nothing worse happened."

"But how could that happen last night?" Bella wondered. "Emmett got us our drinks. He would never…"

"No"

"It must have been something else."

"Maybe…" Alice replied, as her phone rang. "Edward again."

"Give me that!" Bella squealed, snatching the device from her friend's hands.

"I'll leave you two alone…"

"Alice… How's…"

"Not Alice"

"Bella…" he said, his sexy voice laden with relief. "How are you?"

"Fine" she quickly reassured him. "Must have been something I ate."

"Maybe…" Edward replied doubtfully. He had his own suspicions, but pushed them aside now for something more important.

"Can I see you?"

"Of course." Bella told him. "I'm still at Alice's house. Come over."

"Actually…" Edward said sheepishly. "Look out the window."

Bella stood up, walked across the room and parted the golden curtains.

Edward's car was parked right in front of the house. He leaned against the hood and waved when he saw her.

"I couldn't stay away…"

"I know…" Bella whispered, as her pulse raced.

"Can I come up?"

"Yes"

She heard the front door open and then slam shut. Quickly, Bella dragged a brush through her hair and slipped back into bed. Seconds later, Edward knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in"

Edward walked towards her, closing the door behind him.

"Bella" he whispered, breathing deeply at the sight of her.

_She looks so pale. So tired… But … She's ok._

"Can I sit down?

"Of course"

He perched carefully on the edge of the bed, facing her.

"I was so worried about you."

"I know… Alice said you came by. You stayed here?"

"Yes"

"Watching me sleep." Bella murmured. "Must have been very boring!"

"Just the opposite" Edward smiled. "You are quite interesting when you sleep. You talk."

"I do." Bella blushed, remembering her recent dreams.

_Please… don't let Edward have heard that!_

"What did I say?"

"You said my name."

"I did?" Bella replied, heat flooding her face and radiating throughout her entire body.

"Yes" Edward replied soothingly. "It's good… I dream about you, too."

"You do?"

"All the time"

"So … in these dreams… what happens?"

"Do you want me to tell you, or show you?" Edward whispered seductively, brushing his lips against hers.

"This" Bella whispered, throwing her blanket aside and pulling his body down against hers.

"So good" he murmured, as their embrace grew more passionate.

_Just like my dreams._

_Just like my dreams. _Bella's thoughts mirrored his own, as she felt his skilled fingers caress her back. _I don't want him to stop. Ever…_

They lay together in Alice's yellow canopy bed. Edward's taut, muscular body pressing more and more insistently against Bella's barely clad one. His hand slipped under her shirt.

"No!"

Edward sat up. Nervously, Bella inched away, pulling the covers over her chest.

"We need to stop."

"We… do?"

"Yes" Edward replied more calmly. "It's too soon."

"It is." Bella reluctantly agreed.

"This is not how I want this to happen."

_And I do want this to happen… So much! Just… not like this!_

"We haven't even finished our first date yet."

"That's true. I believe I owe you one."

"You do, Miss Swan. And I plan to collect."

"When?"

"As soon as possible" Edward smiled. "Tonight, if you are up to it?"

"I think that could be arranged." Bella smiled back. "Where are we going?"

"I have someplace special in mind. Someplace outside. The weather will be nice tonight. Warm."

"That sounds perfect…"

* * *

While Bella and Edward planned their second first date, Alice was on the downstairs phone, making plans of her own. The number she dialed rang and rang. Finally, a sleepy voice answered.

"Have you got it yet?" she demanded.

"Hello. Good morning to you, too!" Jacob snapped sarcastically.

"Hello. Good morning. Did you find it?"

"I'm still working on it."

"What's taking so long!"

"You think this is easy!"

"Hurry!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Quickly, Alice told him what happened the night before.

"Sick!"

"Someone's really messing with Bella… And we've got to find out! Before…"

"Before what?"

She took a deep breath.

"I just have a really bad feeling… This isn't going to end well."

"I get it." Jacob replied. "I should have something by tonight. Can you come over later?"

"Sure"

"Without Bella knowing?"

Alice sighed. Jacob had agreed to help her, but only if she kept it a secret from Bella.

"Oh, that won't be a problem."

"Why? "

"She's… busy tonight."

"Cullen" Jacob hissed.

"Yeah" Alice confirmed.

_I feel so sorry for him… He obviously has feelings for Bella. But I know he'll find someone else. And she and Edward are meant to be._

_If someone doesn't kill her first!_

"I'll be over at 7:00."

* * *

Edward left Alice's house soon afterwards. Bella then joined her friend downstairs for breakfast. After some scrambled eggs, toast and coffee, she felt much better… and well enough to go to work, though Esme had insisted she didn't have to.

"I want to" Bella replied.

She quickly showered and dressed. By mid-morning, she arrived at the boutique, which was bustling.

"So busy today" Esme told them.

"We're all over this." Alice replied.

The threesome worked non-stop for several hours. There was a steady stream of girls from Fork's High coming in looking for Homecoming dresses. The dance was just one week away.

Business finally slowed somewhat by mid-afternoon. Alice and Bella retreated to the back room to eat the grilled chicken salads Esme had packed for their lunches.

"Crazy busy" Alice remarked, popping open a small container of vinaigrette dressing. She poured some onto her plate and passed the bottle to Bella.

"I'm glad." Bella replied. "For Esme and you. Almost every girl in town was here looking for dresses!"

"Yes… Which reminds me…" Alice grinned conspiratorially.

"Oh, no! I know that look!"

"I saved the best ones for you and me! I'm going to go get them right now!" Alice abandoned her food and jumped up.

"I put them right over here…"

"Ali! What's the rush! I don't even have a date yet!"

"You will. Don't you think Edward's going to ask you?"

"Yes" Bella replied, feeling confident about him… and their relationship… for the first time.

"He will. Tonight" Alice proclaimed. "And… you're going to win queen."

"I don't know about that…"

"You know I'm never wrong! Trust me! You need this dress!"

"Ok" Bella laughed, knowing resistance was futile. Alice would not be satisfied until she whipped out the gowns.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

It didn't take long for both girls to slip on their dresses. Bella marveled at how perfect Alice's choices were.

_So beautful! I love it!_

_Edward will too…_

After they finished trying them on, they quickly changed and finished their lunches. They could hear business picking up again outside. Soon they were back at work.

Bella was glad to be busy; it made her afternoon go faster. All she could think about was Edward and their upcoming date.

_Two more hours…_

_Just the two of us…_

_We'll be alone… Finally!_

_Nothing, no one, can spoil this!_

_I wonder where we're going…_

Finally, her work day ended. She hurried home, rushing up the stairs. She barely had an hour to shower and dress.

Edward arrived promptly at 6:00. After another brief, tense conversation with her father, they were on their way.

"So" Bella teased, once they were in his car. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No"

"I don't even get a hint?"

"Ok. A hint" Edward smiled. "It's a place I like to go when the weather's nice. To get away from everyone… I've never brought anyone there before…"

"Never?"

"No… There was never anyone I wanted to share this with…" he confessed. "It's too special."

"Where is it?'

"You'll see."

Edward's car wove easily through the back roads, into the forest. Finally, they reached the end of the line. Bella looked around, seeing only the ordinary dense foliage all around her.

"This is it?"

"No." Edward smiled. "It's through there."

"We're… hiking?"

"Only a little bit."

Bella frowned. She had worn sneakers, but still.

"I'm not a very good hiker."

"Don't worry." Edward promised. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"You'll need to be very patient."

"I can do that."

_For you_

Edward kept his promise, easily guiding Bella though the forest, pushing aside dense ferns and bits of moss and helping her navigate any obstacles in their path. They walked in silence for several minutes.

"Not much further" he assured her.

"You read my mind." Bella marveled.

"I usually can't." Edward smiled, as they approached the clearing.

"That's it."

Bella stepped forwards.

"It's beautiful"

She stood in the midst of the loveliest meadow she had ever seen… or even imagined. Flowers of every imaginable hue bloomed extravagantly, their delicate perfumes blending perfectly, fragrantly seasoning the evening air. Bella could hear a stream bubbling not too far away.

Above them, the sky was just beginning to darken.

"Twilight" Edward commented thoughtfully.

* * *

While Edward lit small candles and set up the romantic sunset picnic he arranged for himself and Bella, Alice picked up a bag of hamburgers, fries and sodas from the local diner. Carefully carrying her package, she knocked on the door of Jacob's small home.

"Food!"

"Hello and good evening to you too!"

"Hi! Good evening!" Jacob grinned wolfishly. "Seriously, thanks for bringing this."

"Well, it was the least I could do." Alice smiled.

"The very least!" Jacob agreed, grabbing for the bag. Playfully, Alice swatted his hand away, scolding.

"Work first. Eat later!"

"Ok"

Jacob led her into the cramped, but sunny living room. A skinny boy a few years younger was sitting there, tapping away furiously at his laptop.

"This is Seth Clearwater… Big-time computer geek!"

"Jacob!" Alice protested, seeing Seth squirm.

"It's cool. He knows I'm kidding! Right?" Jacob asked, as Seth nodded cooperatively. "Actually, he's the best hacker in the state! No system he can't crack!"

"Well, not that I've tried." Seth explained modestly. "Which I don't do very often. But Jacob said Bella was in trouble."

"She is"

"I'm just waiting on this last scan…" Seth explained, as Alice peered impatiently at the screen. "Here it comes… Any minute now, we'll have the IP address of that website…"

"Great" Alice replied.

"Not great" Jacob frowned as the results appeared on the screen. "That's your school 's computer."

"Meaning anyone could have done it!" Alice groaned. "Which doesn't help at all!"

"I'm not done yet." Seth announced, entering some more commands into the computer.

"With a little more work… we'll know exactly who created it…

"Since this is going to take a while anyway…" Jacob began.

"I get it." Alice grinned, tearing the bag open. "Let's eat!"

* * *

While Alice, Jacob and Seth ate, Bella and Edward polished off their own dinner, which consisted of a mushroom pizza that he had carefully brought down from Seattle, and kept heated in a special bag.

"What we would have had last night." he explained, sliding slices onto paper plates.

Bella heard the regret in his voice.

"We don't have to think about that right now."

"No. We don't."

Twilight turned into dusk as they ate. When they finished, they carefully cleaned up, then lay down side by side on the blanket.

"The stars will be out soon" Edward whispered.

He took her hand in his. Together they watched and waited.

* * *

Back at Jacob's house, Alice's fingers tapped anxiously against the tabletop.

"This wait is killing me!"

Too nervous to eat much herself, she now sat watching Jacob and Seth devour an unbelievable quantity of food.

"It's about time now…" Seth finally announded

The threesome walked back over to the battered laptop on the other side of the living room.

"OMG!" Alice exploded.

"That…" Jacob cursed. "Always knew she was a bitch! But this…"

"Um, J?" Seth began nervously. "There's a lady present."

"Whatever!"

Alice stood there, silent and motionless. The little food she had managed to eat churned in her stomach.

On the screen, clear and indisputable, was the account information linked to Bella's website.

**Name: RHale**

**Password:QBRosalie#1**

_It's right there… So why doesn't this feel right?_

"Alice?" Seth said, closely watching her puzzled face.

She took a deep breath.

"Ok" Alice told them. "We know who it is. Now what?"

* * *

While Jacob, Seth and Alice schemed, Bella nestled peacefully at Edward's side.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"It's beautiful here. So peaceful. I wish this night could last forever."

"That's very tempting." Edward titled her chin upwards. "And that's not the only thing that is?"

"Mmm?"

"Shall I explain exactly how you are tempting me?" Edward breathed, before bringing his mouth to hers.

Bella's lips moved hungrily against his. She slid her hands into his silken hair, as their embrace intensified.

Edward's passion mirrored Bella's. However, this time he was more prepared for it. He knew this time, he would, could retain his control.

_Because… someday… I won't have to._

_I can be patient…_

_For her._

_And when it does happen…_

_It will be perfect._

They spent hours in the silvery moonlight. Reluctantly, Edward finally said.

"We need to go."

"Already" Bella sighed. "It seems like we just got here."

"We'll come back." Edward promised. "We need to go, or you'll never get home on time. The last thing I want is your father arresting me for kidnapping!

"He would, too!" Bella teased.

"I know." Edward chuckled. "And if he does…"

"Yes?"

"How can I ask…"

Both their phones beeped.

"Ignore them!"

"No… If it's both of them, it might be important." Edward replied, reaching for his.

"No!"

"Edward!" Bella cried out. "What's wrong?"

He sat there, frozen. She snatched his phone from his icy hand.

"No" she replied far more calmly, looking at the picture on the screen.

_Edward kissing Rosalie. Last night at the club. _

_Yeah, right!_

_It's fake… Like all the ones on the website!_

"Edward…" Bella said softly. "You don't have to worry. I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course… It's totally fake. Photoshopped. Just like the ones of me… There's no way it could be real."

"Bella…"

"No… "

"It's real…"


	18. Chapter 18: Better Than Revenge, Part 1

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 18: Better Than Revenge

Author's Note: Finally! I'm back! Sorry for the delay! My laptop died rather unexpectedly and I had to get a new one. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait!

Thanks for your patience and to all those who read this. Special thanks to the reviewers: CLAYMOREBN, EsmeAliceRose and SonJamae98!

* * *

Chapter 18: Better Than Revenge, Part 1

"Bella!"

Edward's voice reverberated through the trees, tense and afraid. Darkness had fallen and the temperature was falling fast.

"Bella. Please! Stop!"

For once, Bella remained immune to Edward's entreaties. In fact, she barely heard them, so preoccupied was she with her own thoughts.

_How could he! With her! The one person I truly hate! _

_The girl who just a few weeks ago… was my best friend!_

"Bella!"

She kept running, twigs crushing under her narrow feet, as she plowed forward. Her heart thudded uncomfortably in her chest. Though she could barely breathe, she kept moving.

"Bella! Please! Just let me explain!"

_Yeah! Right!_

"It's not what you think!"

"OWW!"

Her foot tangled in a tree root. She flew through the air, landing ungracefully on her stomach.

"Bella!" Edward's voice echoed, now even more scared than before.

And closer…

"I'm fine!" she hissed, carefully sitting up.

"Are you?"

"Yes!" she insisted, heat flooding her face. "I can take care of myself, you know!"

"Yes" Edward replied, lowering himself to the ground beside her. "You were certainly outrunning me back there."

"Hardly!" Bella snapped.

Edward's heart sank.

_Just a few minutes ago… We were so close… Now, she's so angry! So far away! And I can certainly understand why…_

_I have to fix this! Bring her back…_

_I can't let anyone spoil this. Us._

_She needs to know everything…_

"Bella. Please. Let me explain. Just look at me."

She avoided his eyes.

"Don't let her ruin everything."

He had selected the perfect words. Bella looked up. His emerald eyes were cloudy, but determined… worried, but hopeful still. She could not ignore them even if she wanted to.

And, deep down, she didn't want to.

_Maybe… he really does have an explanation for all this… Especially with all the crap that's been going on lately!_

"Ok"

"Ok" Edward sighed, taking a deep breath, pausing and carefully choosing his next words.

"After you left last night... We did the second set… It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do! I was so worried about you. All I wanted was to be with you!"

"When we finally finished, I looked at Jasper. He understood. He went to settle our business with the club manager and I went backstage to grab our stuff so we could come right over."

"Then, suddenly Rosalie shows up. Drunk out of her mind. And high on something."

"Rosalie doesn't take drugs …" Bella mused.

"Well, she did last night." Edward insisted. "She threw herself on me, then kissed me. I don't know why…"

_I do_ Bella thought. _To hurt me._

_Not unlike… why I went after Emmett._

"I pulled her off me." Edward continued. "She just laughed and walked away… I didn't want this...All I wanted was you."

"I wanted that, too." Bella said wistfully.

"I still do." Edward finished.

She didn't reply. She couldn't. Words, images, and sounds tumbled relentlessly through her mind.

_It's all… too freaking much! I can't deal with this anymore!_

"Please" Edward whispered.

His luminous image glowed in the velvety blackness, alabaster skin and copper hair, tugging at her heartstrings.

_Something that I can count on… Something that doesn't change… _

_Something I can trust._

"I believe you."

"You do?" Edward exhaled.

"Yes" Bella pronounced. "With everything else that's been going on, it makes perfect sense."

"I would never lie to you." Edward promised. "I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

_Are we okay?_

"No" Bella replied. "It's all too much. Everything's out of control!"

"I know." Edward replied soberly. "If I could stop it, I could."

"I know…"

_But you can't do that. It needs to be me. I'm the only one who can stop it!_

"I have to stop it." Bella announced.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I… don't know."

She shivered.

"It's getting colder." Edward announced somberly. "We'd better go."

"Ok"

He held out his hand and helped her up. Carefully, they made their way back through the increasingly frigid forest, finally reaching the spot where he had left his car.

"What the…"

Bella glanced at him questioningly. He pointed at the expensive automobile. The windows were shattered. He then walked cautiously around the vehicle, inspecting it for further damage.

"All the tires were slashed."

"No" Bella gasped. "I'm so sorry…"

_This is my fault too…_

"No" Edward insisted. "It's not your fault."

"What are you doing?"

"What my dad always told me to do" he answered. "Calling the police…"

"But I shouldn't need to tell you that!" Edward finished teasingly, before stepping away to make the call.

_Or maybe you do… _Bella mused. _Maybe it's time I…_

She withdrew her own phone.

_Four new messages… All from Alice… All wanting me to call her. With increasing urgency._

"Do it." Edward told her, reading her mind again. "Someone's going to need to come get us out of here, anyway."

Bella nodded and dialed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alice's florescent yellow Turbo peeled through the blackness, and came to a graceful stop right next to Edward's damaged car. Another car, belonging to police officers was parked a few feet away. Two officers were surveying Edward's automobile, checking the wreckage for clues. Another was taking Bella's and Edward's statements.

Bella finished her report and walked over to her friend.

"This is so awful!" Alice erupted.

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?"

"No…"

"You saw it?"

"The picture. Yes. It's all too freaking much!"

"And…" Alice's voice trailed off.

_How can I tell her this… Except I have to!_

"Don't tell me. There's more." Bella replied knowingly.

"I'm afraid so…"

Quickly, Alice told Bella everything she had learned that night, leaving out only who had discovered it for her.

_This isn't right! I want to tell her! She should know! But Jacob insisted! Stubborn idiot!_

_She should know! And she will!_

_Someday! _

"Rosalie did that, too!" Bella erupted, as another car pulled up.

_Dad… Of course, they called him._

_And maybe… that's not such a bad thing!_

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked, already knowing.

"Tell him. Everything." Bella proclaimed. "It's the only way to stop this crap!"

"And see that bitch behind bars!" Alice grinned. "Where she belongs!"

_So why do I feel… so guilty. She deserves it!_

"Where she can't mess with me anymore! Or Edward!"

"Go!" Alice squealed unnecessarily. Bella was already at her father's side.

"Dad…" she said confidently, banishing all fear from her voice. "I need to tell you something…"

* * *

While Bella confided in her father, her nemesis was alone, in her darkened bedroom, writhing in pain. Her suffering continued for the entire weekend.

"Two days!" Rosalie mumbled to herself. "This fucking headache just won't stop!"

Again, one slender, shaky arm reached into her nightstand drawer for two more aspirin. She then picked up the bottle of water on the tabletop.

"Empty!"

Rather than stagger to the bathroom for more water, she swallowed the pills dry. They crumbled in her throat, leaving their bitter taste in her arid mouth. Rosalie choked them down, then lay back on her stack of oversize, rose satin pillows, curling up miserably under the matching comforter.

_What the fuck is wrong with me! Why am I so sick!_

_And I can't remember a damn thing!_

_What the hell did Bitchtoria give me!_

Irate, she now found the strength to reach for her sleek, silver IPhone. It was turned off, and she waited impatiently for the few seconds it took to power up. Finally, she hit Victoria's number.

_No answer! Of course not!_

_No messages either…_

_Whatever!_

_Wait!_

Her throbbing head blurred her vision. It took a while for her raw, aching eyes to absorb the image on the screen.

Her own image

_I did… that?_

The picture cued her weary brain and triggered her memory of Friday night.

_We were at that dump in Seattle! Because Edward's band was playing there… And Jessica still wants his ass! Like that's ever gonna happen!_

_Lame! But there was nothing else to do_

_Besides, I knew Emmett would be there… _

_Victoria drove… Jess, Lauren and I drank some on the ride over… _

_Victoria didn't drink at all! So not like her!_

_Emmett was there! Sitting right up front with Bella! Of course!_

_Until she threw herself at Edward! Then he went after that slutty bartender! Ms. Boobalicious 2012!_

_He… didn't notice me at all!_

_I felt so awful… But I didn't say a word! Then Victoria dared me to kiss Edward! And I did it!_

_Why the hell not? Knew it would piss off Bella! And maybe make Emmett jealous…_

_Except… that didn't happen! He doesn't care! Never has! _

_Never will…_

_He doesn't care! And neither does anyone else!_

_My head's freaking killing me!_

Pissed off, she smashed her head into her pillow, trying to will herself to sleep. Her eyes were closing when the doorbell rang.

_What the f…_

_Ignore it! They'll go away!_

Except whoever it was wouldn't leave. The bell continued to shriek relentlessly.

"Okay!"

Throwing her robe over her bare shoulders, she staggered through the empty house.

_How dare someone barge in like this! I'll tell them exactly where they can go! And what they can do when they get there!_

She swung the heavy door open.

"Chief Swan"

"Rosalie" he nodded. "Are you parents' home?"

"No. They are at a gallery opening in Seattle."

"We'll call them." Chief Swan nodded to his deputy, who obediently started dialing.

"What's going on?"

"You need to come with us. Now"

"Why?"

"We have some questions for you."

* * *

"_Some questions"_ Rosalie thought, six hours later. "_They kept me there all freaking day! Unbelievable_!"

Her parents had joined her at the police station. Their irritation at having their weekend disrupted quickly morphed into complete rage when their daughter was formally charged with vandalism and harassment.

"And distributing child pornography." Chief Swan added, grimacing.

"Bella's not a child!" Rosalie snapped.

_Hardly! She's the backstabbing slut who stole my boyfriend and now got me arrested. She's trying to ruin my life! She won't get away with it!_

"She's under 18." Chief Swan explained.

"That's not even her body!"

"Shut up!" Mr. Hale exploded. "You're in enough trouble already!"

"But she knows damn well I didn't do a thing to her!"

_Like it's my fault the other kids pick on her. They always have! Because she's so pathetic! Such a wuss!_

_I was always the one protecting her._

_None of this is my fault!_

_No one had to do this for me!_

_At least… I didn't ask them to!_

"She can go" Chief Swan finally announced, sliding Rosalie's paperwork into a file.

"You'll be hearing from our attorney!" Mr. Hale hissed.

"Yes" Bella's father replied calmly. "The court will notify you when she needs to appear."

"This isn't happening!" Mrs. Hale protested, shoving Rosalie out the door and into the car. "What will everyone think!"

"Mom, please! I didn't do anything!"

"That's not how it looks!" Mr. Hale said icily. "We'll discuss this at home!"

Her parents stayed ominously silent for the entire drive home, not speaking one word to her or even to each other.

_I'd think they'd be angry! Screaming! Why aren't they? Why won't they talk to me?_

The car stopped in front of their house.

"Go right upstairs. Stay in your room!"

"Father…"

"Do exactly what I say!"

"You've caused too much trouble already!" Mrs. Hale spat.

"But I didn't do it! Any of it!"

Neither parent replied.

_They don't believe me!_

"Please…"

"Go! Now!"

With uncharacteristic speed, Rosalie flew up the stairs. As she headed down the upstairs hall, she heard her parents finally erupt, two hostile volcanoes spewing red-hot venom.

_They hate me! Probably, they always have!_

Quickly, she slammed her door.

_No use! I can still hear everything!_

Her parents' words scalded her like flames.

"So ashamed"

"She's not our daughter."

"What are we going to do?"

_What the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

She stayed in her room until Monday morning. Her parents' fury ended quickly- almost too quickly. Still neither her father nor her mother sought her out. Eventually, Rosalie changed into her favorite Victoria's Secret red satin pajamas and slid into bed.

She was far too upset to sleep. However, as the sky lightened she began to feel a little bit better.

_So… My parents are jerks! They always have been. Whatever!_

_Wait till I get to school! Everyone will know that little bitch is a snitch! _

_She just did herself in!_

Satisfied, Rosalie dressed in her favorite pair of dark jeans and a scarlet cashmere sweater that slid casually off one creamy shoulder. High heeled Jimmy Choo boots clicking, she made her way downstairs.

She drove confidently over to the school parking lot. Stopping the car, she saw a similarly pricey vehicle a few feet away. Edward strolled out from the driver's side to open the door for Bella. She smiled at him as she stood up. He took her hand and together, they walked into the school.

_Let's see how long that smile lasts, bitch!_

_Why am I shaking?_

Steeling herself, Rosalie strode into the building. As always, heads turned as she passed. However, they weren't the covetous stares she was used to. People stepped carefully out of her path, trying to stay as far away from her as possible. No one spoke to her.

_Just like my parents! What the…_

At the very end of the long corridor, she saw Lauren and Jessica standing by their lockers, engaged in uncharacteristically serious discussion.

_For once… I'm actually glad to see them!_

_I can't believe it… I… need their help!_

"Jess… Lo…"

"We're not talking to you!" Jessica exploded. "Not ever again!"

_Not you too!_

"PMS much?" Rosalie snapped

"What part of "get lost" is too complicated for you to understand!" Lauren replied, throwing one of Rosalie's favorite expressions back in her face.

"What is up with you two?"

"Well, what do you expect!" Lauren said, stepping protectively close to Jessica, who seemed about to cry.

"I didn't do anything to Bella!"

"Yeah, like we give a crap about her!" Lauren snorted. "We're talking about what you did to Jess."

"You hooked up with Edward!" Jessica wailed. "You know I like him!"

"I didn't!"

"Then what's this!" Lauren sneered shoving her phone in Rosalie's face. Rose swatted it away and it clattered onto the floor.

"Hey!"

"It was a dare! A joke! Victoria dared me to do it!"

"You didn't have to!" Jessica yelled, angry now. "Besides, that's not what she says!"

"And what exactly has she said?

"She told us you were making fun of Jess." Lauren explained. "Saying she wasn't woman enough for Edward"

_She isn't _Rosalie thought. _But I never said that… _

_At least… I don't think I did._

"You told Victoria... She'll never get him! But I can! I can have any man I want!"

_Except one_

"So then you said… I'll prove it! And you walked right up and kissed him!" Lauren admonished.

"You don't care about me!" Jessica screamed. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Will you just shut up! Everyone's watching!" Rose pleaded.

"So what!" Jessica retorted. "I don't care! Maybe it's time everyone knew what a total bitch you really are!"

"Maybe!" Lauren snorted.

"I can't believe this." Rosalie replied. "Victoria's lying to you. Why do you believe her over me?"

"Why wouldn't we?." Lauren said. "Victoria never hooked up with anyone we wanted!"

_No. Just the rest of the hot guys in town _

'We've been friends since grade school…" Rosalie stammered.

"Have we?" Lauren replied sarcastically.

"And since when does that stop you!" Jessica added.

"What the…"

Rosalie stared first at Jessica, then Lauren. What she saw in their eyes confirmed her fears.

_They don't trust me at all! They saw how I turned on Bella! They think I would do the same to them!_

"We know everything!" Lauren threatened.

"You know absolutely nothing!" Rosalie snapped. "And you're coming with me right now!"

"And why would we do that!" Jessica insisted.

_Because you're total freaking drama queens! Gossip is your life!_

"We're going to talk to Bella!" Rosalie announced.

She swiveled. As she expected, Jessica and Lauren obediently trailed behind. Other students followed them.

No one wanted to miss this.

* * *

Bella now stood with Alice, besides her own locker. Edward had reluctantly left her there, while he went to stow his own belongings.

"I'll be fine." she whispered.

"Ok" he replied, wondering.

_Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_

Trepidation powered him, as he sped away, anxious to return as quickly as possible.

Alice grinned widely, as Bella stared at her boyfriend's gorgeous, retreating backside.

"You two seem to be doing okay."

"Yes" Bella confirmed.

"So?"

"He did!"

"When?"

"This morning!"

"Finally!" Alice squealed, hugging her friend. "About time! I want details!"

"Ok…" Bella smiled dreamily, recounting the events of that morning.

* * *

_Bella sat at the kitchen table, picking at her breakfast. She couldn't imagine eating._

_ She also couldn't imagine going to school that day._

_Not after her father had actually arrested and charged Rosalie._

_She's spent how many hours in this house. _Bella had thought. _This is just so messed up!_

_But she deserves it! Pictures don't lie! And neither do the tests the police ran and the evidence they gathered._

The officers had done their own scans of the infamous "Homecoming Queen" website, legally confirming what Seth and Jacob had illicitly discovered. They found other evidence as well. In the back seat of Edward's car was a very expensive black silk Hermes scarf, with the initials _**RH **_embroidered in the lower left hand corner. Bella easily recognized it. The scarf was Rosalie's favorite.

_It's obvious. She did it! Even the police know it, or they wouldn't have charged her!"_

Moodily, she stirred her cereal, watching the clouds thicken outside.

_Really don't want to go out there. Doesn't it ever stop raining in this town!_

Suddenly, a car pulled up outside.

_Edward_

Within seconds, she reached the front door, swinging it open just as he reached it.

"Hi" he said.

She could barely see his face. His muscular arms cradled the biggest, most gorgeous assortment of wildflowers she had ever seen. There were violets, forget me nots, daffodils and many others she couldn't identify, in every color of the rainbow.

_Like the meadow…_

"Bella? Can I come in?"

"Yes"

Edward carefully carried in the elaborate bouquet, as Bella closed the door behind them.

"There are three things I want"

"Yes?"

"First, to give you these."

He placed the flowers in Bella's hands.

"So beautiful" she murmured. "Like the meadow"

"Exactly" Edward smiled. "But these came from a florist in Seattle."

Bella smiled back, understanding so much more than his words.

_Edward would never have taken them from the meadow, destroying them, killing them. He would never tamper with such a magical place._

_Our place_

_I love him._

Reverently, she laid them down on a table.

"What's the second thing?"

"Bella" he breathed. "Will you go to the Homecoming Dance with me?"

"Yes. Of course I will."

"Good"

"And… the last thing"

"This!" Edward announced seizing her shoulders and sliding his lips slowly, sensuously over hers.

_OMG _ Bella thought, feeling her bones and everything inside her start to melt. _"It's too good. Too easy. I want more. With him"_

Reluctantly, Edward stepped away and ended the kiss.

_Too easy… Too easy to be myself with her._

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Bella asked breathlessly.

_Yes. Everything. With you. Only you. _

_I love you_

"Not at this exact moment" Edward said, gazing into her dancing eyes. "Well, maybe one thing?"

She looked hopefully up at him.

"Can I drive you to school?"

* * *

"That's how it happened!" Alice squealed delightedly.

"Exactly!"

"You're so lucky!"

"I'm so happy!" Bella replied.

However, when she turned, her stomach flipped. Rosalie was stalking down the hall towards her.

"Here comes trouble!" Alice hissed softly. "Stand your ground!"

"Don't worry!" Bella replied, marshalling every bit of rage and pain her former friend had ever caused her. "I've got this!"

"Bella!" Rosalie smiled sweetly, venom dripping from her perfectly shaped mouth.

"Yes"

"We're going to talk! Now!"


	19. Chapter 19: Better Than Revenge, Part 2

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chaper 19: Better Than Revenge, Part 2

Author's Note: Hi! Yes, it's really me! Sorry for the delay… the real world got a hold on me and just wouldn't let go…

* * *

Chapter 19: Better Than Revenge, Part 2

"We're going to talk! Now!" Rosalie menaced.

Bella's calm eyes squarely met her adversary's blazing ones.

"Yes" she replied. "We do need to talk."

"You are going to stop spreading these stupid lies about me!"

"Finally!" Bella smiled.

Rosalie raised one perfectly shaped, questioning eyebrow.

"You are actually fighting your own battles! Instead of having your stooges do it for you!"

"This, coming from the little girl who went crying to Daddy!" Rosalie sneered.

"I reported a crime. Crimes, actually!"

"Crimes I did not commit!"

"Sure you didn't!" Bella replied. "That website. You were the only one who had any of those pictures!"

"Hello? Photoshop? Ever hear of it?" Rosalie retorted. "You know I didn't do any of this!"

"No. I don't know that." Bella taunted. "And neither do the police."

"Stop talking smack about me!"

"How hypocritical of you! When you've been spreading all kinds of crap about me!"

"I didn't say a damn thing about you!"

"You didn't have to." Bella replied flatly. "You just stopped talking to me. At all!"

"Please. I don't have to justify myself to you!" Rosalie hissed. "You know what you did! Or should I say, who!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play innocent with me. You really want me to go there? Now?"

"Go ahead." Bella steeled herself. "Then everyone will know what a filthy little liar you are!"

"I ought to just kick your ass…"

Rosalie stepped up to Bella.

Static crackled overhead. The intercom snapped on.

"Rosalie Hale… Report to the principal's office. Immediately"

"You need to go." Bella smirked knowingly.

"We'll finish this later…"

"I don't think so…"

"We're not done…" Rose warned, before turning and walking away.

"Nice" Jessica giggled.

"You sure took care of her!" Lauren smirked sarcastically at Rosalie's retreating form.

Their laughter followed her down the hall.

_Idiots! I'll deal with them later!_

_Victoria, too!_

_Or not…_

* * *

Her long stride took her to Prinicipal Garrett's office in mere moments. Mrs. Cope greeted her, her face deliberately blank.

"Miss Hale… Please go right in."

Mrs. Cope opened the door, then quickly retreated, closing it behind her.

Prinicipal Garrett sat behind his impeccably ordered wooden desk. Wordlessly, he gestured to the chair in front of it.

Rosalie calmly sat down.

_No problem. He likes me. I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand. Like always…_

"Rosalie" Principal Garrett began. "I received some very disturbing news this morning…"

_Go on already!_

"Chief Swan called to tell me personally that you were arrested and charged with harassment, vandalism and distributing child pornography."

"Those charges are all completely bogus!" Rosalie protested.

"Perhaps…" Principal Garrett's voice trailed off.

"You don't believe me!"

_Either…_

"That's not for me to decide." the older man said flatly.

_Bullshit! You already have!_

"My concern now is to insure the safety of all the students here at Forks High."

"I'm hardly a danger to anyone!" Rosalie snapped.

"Perhaps not. You do have an excellent school record."

"I have the highest GPA in the class!"

"Not quite…" Principal Garrett corrected.

"Then who does?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Of course he does." Rosalie murmured.

"It is only because of your record that I am not suspending you."

"What? Suspending me for what? I didn't do anything!"

"You are not suspended." Principal Garrett repeated. "However, in light of the circumstances, you are being put on probation."

"Probation…" Rosalie sputtered.

"Yes… As you know, students on probation are banned from all extracurricular activities."

_No… He can't mean that!_

"But… The Homecoming game is Saturday… I'm head cheerleader…"

"Not right now." Principal Garrett said sternly. "Victoria Smith has graciously agreed to act as interim captain."

_I'll bet she has!_

"No!"

_No! Let her do it! Screw everything up! Then, they'll be sorry…_

Principal Garrett had something else to say.

"Of course, you are now disqualified from the Homecoming Queen contest."

"You can't! You can't do this!" Rosalie exploded.

"I have no other choice." Principal Garrett said gravelly. "It's school policy. You know that."

Rosalie froze.

_I will not cry! I will not cry!_ _Will not break down in front of this fat, bald, ugly middle aged man._

_Even though… He just destroyed everything I care about!_

_I wish he had suspended me! It would have been better than being here! _

"I'm sorry." Principal Garrett said, seemingly sincerely. "For now, I recommend you stay out of any more trouble."

"More trouble?"

"Were you not threatening Bella Swan in the hallway just now?"

"We were just talking!"

"That's not what I heard."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear!"

"Watch it, Rosalie! Don't make me change my mind about not suspending you!"

She was silent.

"You may go now"

Instantly, Rosalie was on her feet and left the principal's office. Her feet kept moving. She stepped outside, the frozen air stinging her face.

She kept walking.

* * *

Bella moved through her morning in a self-conscious daze of disbelief.

_Everyone's staring at me! Everywhere I go!_

Kids who had never before acknowledged her now smiled and said hello.

"Now you're the most popular girl in school!" Alice cooed.

"No…" Bella protested. "I never wanted that!"

"Why not?"

_Because… I saw what it did to Rosalie._

"The bitch is on probation!" the smaller girl added, divining Bella's thoughts. "You're sure to win the contest now!"

"What?"

"Rosalie is on probation. She is off the cheerleading squad. She can't run for Homecoming Queen."

"That must be killing her…" Bella replied softly, thoughtfully.

_So much!_

"And how!" Alice grinned. "No one's seen her since this morning!"

"No…"

"Cutting classes… Not good."

"No…" Bella echoed.

_Not good… None of this is good…_

"One wrong move… and she's out!" Alice added. "You totally did the right thing!"

_Did I? Then why does everything feel so wrong…_

"Bella?"

"Ali… I think…"

* * *

Rosalie huddled miserably on the ground, curled up against a tall maple tree.

She could barely remember how she got there.

_I just… left school and kept going… Maybe, I'll never go back! _

_There's nothing left there for me anyway!_

_No…_

A tear crystalized in one eye. It slipped out, past her long lashes and slid down her smooth cheek.

Then another followed.

And another.

_I never cry… Never!_

_Now I can't stop…_

She couldn't. It was as if all the tears she never shed were stored up somewhere, waiting to implode and take all of her with them.

_It's not like there's anyone here to see them, anyway._

But she was wrong…

* * *

Emmett tore effortlessly through the thick foliage, out for another run. Hearing of the very public fight between Bella and Rosalie had left him feeling uncharacteristically uneasy all day.

He felt even worse after hearing that Rosalie disappeared after being placed on probation.

_It makes no sense!_

_I don't understand women. Maybe that's why… I never fell in love!_

_Maybe I never will…_

_Edward is one lucky guy!_

_Bella… really nailed Rose! Who would believe it! But if Rosie really did…_

_No! You don't really believe that!_

_No. I don't. At all!_

_Rosie just isn't like that! Spoiled, yes! Stubborn and self-centered!_

_But not vicious! Or destructive! Certainly not violent!_

_What's that noise?_

_Someone's crying…_

He changed course, heading towards the faint ruffling sound.

_Rosie…_

"Rosalie…"

She was still curled in her protective ball, oblivious to his approach.

_I've never seen her like this._

"Rosalie" Emmett whispered, placing a strong hand on her upper arm.

"Go away!"

"No" Emmett said gently, but firmly.

"Why not! Everyone else has!"

"You know I'm not like everyone else" he chuckled.

"Yes"

_Yes… I do know that!_

"I'm not leaving you like this. Talk to me."

"I'm sure you already know everything!" Rosalie exploded.

"No. I don't know what you're thinking right now."

"My life's a total fucking mess! Everyone hates me! My parents' aren't; speaking to me! Everyone thinks I did all that shit to Bella!"

"Not everyone"

Rosalie lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Well, you're the only one!"

"No. Just the first."

"Yeah, well…"

"Tell me"

"Why do you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I believe you."

_Because Edward's your cousin. And you're into Bella. Or you were._

"You like Bella."

"Yeah. What's not to like!" Em grinned and Rosalie frowned.

"But she's Edward's girl."

"That must have pissed you off!" Rosalie replied, smiling slightly.

"Why?"

"You hate to lose."

"True!" Emmett agreed. "But it's not like that… He's crazy about her. Probably always was. And she wants him. Probably always did."

"Yes" Rosalie agreed, as memories flooded her.

_She never said anything… She wouldn't… But… It's true!_

"Then why did she date you?"

"Ouch!" Emmett groaned.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know…" Em replied. "Maybe because I asked."

"Maybe to make Edward jealous!" Rosalie spat.

"No… That's not her."

_No. It's me. _Rosalie thought. _Except it doesn't work…_

"She ended it before she got together with him. She knew it wasn't right. She said she didn't want to use me."

"I believe her." Emmett continued. "Just as I believe you now."

"Except we can't both be right!" Rosalie scoffed

"About everything? No."

_So… Maybe we were both wrong about some things…" _

"Maybe we were both wrong." she whispered. "But a lot of good that does me! Everyone thinks I'm guilty."

"So…What are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do!"

"That doesn't sound like the girl I know."

"Well, maybe I'm not that girl!"

"That girl would fight back… And…"

"Find out the truth." Rosalie finished. "I don't know how I can do that…"

_Not alone_

"You can try." Emmett whispered.

_I can… But I'll need help._

"Would you…"

"Yes"


	20. Chapter 20: All Falls Down, Part 1

Tripping The Prom Queen

Chapter 20: All Falls Down, Part One

I know... I'm sorry, this has taken forever... Real life's been kind of overwhelming. But I want to thank all of you who continue to express interest in this story... it will get there, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 20, All Falls Down, Part One

For the next four days, life at Forks High would be very different. The once vivacious, outspoken and caustic Rosalie Hale tiptoed around school, speaking to no one. No one even tried to talk to her. No one even dared to look at her.

She had become all but invisible.

Inexplicably, Rosalie found herself strangely untroubled by this drastic change. It was as if a weight had been taken from her slender shoulders, relief from a burden she did not even know she carried. It was nice to not have to talk when she wanted to be silent. Pleasant to be allowed to do whatever she wanted to in peace, without hordes of other people placing demands on her.

Besides, she had other things to do now than play Queen Bee. More important things. She would prove her innocence.

Detached as she was, Rosalie could still not help but notice the other change permeating the school's social landscape.

_ Bella's… the most popular girl at school. It's like the fucking Twilight Zone!_

* * *

However, it was undoubtedly true. Bella was now the center of attention. Girls surrounded her, like planets orbiting the sun. They flocked to her, seeking advice, or just to chat.

Naturally, the most popular topic of conversation was the upcoming dance.

"You've got my vote, Bella!"

"You're going with Edward? You're sooo lucky!"

"What should I wear?" Jessica accosted her one day. Lauren stood by, ready to ask the same question.

Later at lunch, after hearing this, Alice chuckled.

"They are actually asking you for fashion advice! They should be asking me!"

"And someday they will." Bella replied, not doubting Alice's destiny for a second. "When you are a famous designer."

"Yes"

"Seriously, I don't believe this…"

"Neither do I." Edward swooped down, dropping a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, then picking up his red apple and crunching in to it. After a few minutes he whispered.

"I don't think I'm going to like having to compete for your attention."

Bella shook her head.

"Seriously, I really don't need all this."

"Better get used to it." Alice told her sagely. "It's not going away any time soon. You have this contest in the bag. Remember… I know about these things!"

Suddenly, her rosy cheeks turned ashen.

"Alice!" Bella cried out, alarmed.

"I'm fine…" Alice replied. "Bad Sushi."

"Do you need some air?" Jasper asked knowingly.

"Yes"

"We'll be right back." Jasper told Bella and Edward reassuringly, leading his girlfriend away.

* * *

Outside, Alice took a few quick breaths of the frosty air. She looked up at Jasper, but remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Out with it, baby." her sinewy, sensitive boyfriend encouraged.

"I… can't"

"You can. Remember, I have ways of making you talk."

"Not fair" Alice murmured, staring into his eyes, as the words slipped from her mouth.

"I saw something…"

"Another vision?"

"Yes… Bella… In her Homecoming dress, with the crown on her head. She was… falling."

"Falling?"

"Yes. Down a long flight of stairs."

"How?" Jasper wondered. But he didn't challenge Alice's disturbing vision. He knew better. He understood completely, possessing certain gifts of his own.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Alice replied. "I can't tell Bella… She'll just laugh and say she falls all the time."

"Which she does." Jasper replied. "But this isn't like that."

"No. Someone wants to hurt her."

"Can you see who?"

"No!" Alice replied, frustrated. "Whoever it is isn't there. Wants it to look like an accident... But I'll keep trying. I won't let anything happen to her."

"We won't let it." Jasper promised.

"Yes"

* * *

Alice and Jasper weren't the only ones discussing Bella at that moment. The cheerleaders had been excused from their afternoon classes in order to prepare for the Homecoming game that night. However, practice was not going well. Girls were missing steps and Jessica had even fallen from her perch in the middle of the pyramid, making all the girls tumble down.

Victoria had yet to vault to the top, so she was the only one uninvolved in the accident. But she felt no compassion for the others. In fact, she was furious.

"You stupid idiots! What the fuck is wrong with all of you!"

The girls rubbed their sore body parts and just stared back at their captain. Their silence only further inflamed Victoria.

"Jessica, what the fuck!"

"I'm sorry" the petite brunette answered tearfully. "I… made a mistake."

"No. I did. Keeping you on this squad!"

"Leave her alone!" Lauren defended her bestie. "Anyone can make a mistake."

"One mistake!" Victoria hissed. "You all suck! None of you can get anything right! And the game is tonight! I won't let you all make me look bad!"

"I think it's the other way around!" Lauren replied brazenly, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing"

Victoria's eyes blazed at Lauren, demanding she answer the question. Finally, Lauren did.

"These things never happened when Rosalie was captain. She would know how to fix this crappy routine!"

"There's nothing wrong with this routine. " Victoria spat out. "It's all of you. And we are not going to grovel to Rosalie, asking for help!'

"Then… maybe…" Jessica began nervously.

"Yes?"

"We could ask Bella."

"Bella!" Victoria screamed. "She's a total spazz! She can barely walk without tripping! She knows nothing about cheerleading!"

"She knows about music." Lauren countered. "Because I think this music is wrong for this routine. That's why Jess lost her balance. The tempo was off!"

"Bella could totally help with that!" Jessica agreed. "She does know music… That song she wrote with Edward is amazing!"

"And the one he wrote for her!"

"Even better!"

"So the hottest couple in school!"

"So going to win Homecoming Queen!"

"No!" Victoria exploded, crimson with rage, oblivious to the odd looks she now received from the other girls on the squad.

"We are not asking anyone for anything! We are not making any changes to this routine! And you will all keep working until you nail it! And you will! Now!"

"Back in formation!" Victoria demanded.

The music restarted. The captain barked orders and the other cheerleaders obeyed, silently.

Too frightened to do otherwise...

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rosalie sat in the small alcove, at the very back of her oversized bedroom. Surrounded by neatly stacked papers, she determinedly entered commands into her sleek sliver Apple Mac.

For the past several days, she had been doing this almost constantly. Before school. Between classes. At lunch. After school and late into the night. She was that determined to prove her innocence.

Her stellar technological skills quickly unearthed one crucial piece of the puzzle.

_Victoria…_

Needing more… and convinced it existed, Rosalie then launched a search to find out everything she could about her nemesis. Her early efforts proved futile; she found nothing incriminating. However, she would not surrender.

_ There's more… There has to be!_

_ Finally!_

Now, the short, damning newspaper article filled the screen. Rosalie read it carefully… once, twice, three times.

_ No… No… No!_

Frantically, she grabbed for the phone, quickly dialing the only person she still spoke to.

_ Please pick up… please, please._

"Rosie"

"Em..."

"You found something?"

"Yes… But I can't…"

"That bad?"

"Yes…"

"I'll be right there."


End file.
